


Il me fait peur

by MFU



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 72,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Summary: (OLD WORK RE-UPLOADED)/(apologies for mistakes or jumbled chapters)Just a janitor, Y/n is pretty aware the newly released plague doctor of the foundation is a bit of a creep. Following her around, cornering her, so it comes no surprise when he unveils his true intentions for her.Story has a lot of triggers:RapeNon- ConsentDrug useForced bondingIf this bothers you, please do not read
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation), SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Damn him!

You wander into his old cell, or permanent hangout. There, by the counter, sat a bunch of fresh red roses. You ignored them entirely, dragging your mop into the room and grunting in anger when the wheels got caught.

The room itself was always clean, but you were the janitor for this sector. So it was your duty to keep it fresh, and to wander the halls at night. God... you despised that. It was easy to avoid him at night, but he would sneakily find you anyway. You always scoffed, wondering how the hell the staff were fine with him now. Yeah, he nulled his touch and admitted the cure was bullshit, but who cares! Not you, that is for sure.

You shuffled to the side of the room, rolling your eyes as you took off the old dirty bedding and throwing it into your basket. Neatly applying a new one. Did this thing even sleep? Whatever. You just had to clean the draws now and get out.

You wiped the surface down with cloth and spray, moaning and groaning as you thought you would now have to change into your better comfier shoes and patrol the hall till six, when you could finally sleep. Your eyes caught something in the draw; a necklace with a jade heart attached to silver chain. It was lovely, and you wondered how he got such a thing, dangling it in your hands for a moment-

Then the door clicked open. You jumped, eyes widening. Fuck, you tried staying silent as you messily shoved the draw back.

"Ah." You heard, turning rapidly and actually screaming quietly at the imposing plague doctor in the doorframe. The two of you just stared for a moment, before he stepped closer into the room. "Y/n. "049," you gulped, trying to collect your items to leave, but a hand met your shoulder. 049 could see the look of pure horror on your face, the way your shoulders trembled and the way your E/c hues peeked at his. Good. He had your attention, finally.

"You did not see the flowers?" He asked, and your chest heaved. "F-flowers?" Your fake chuckle was obvious, but he seemed to buy it; walking away and returning with the roses. The mask portrayed no emotion; just a blank canvas of constant disapproval, but arms outstretched to hand you the roses. "049," you steadied yourself, "I cannot accept these." Again, you turned to try and pick up the bucket since you could not longer wheel it through the door where he stood. But the water was heavy, and you were stuck temporarily for however long the doctor decided to stand in the doorway.

"Please accept these Y/n." "It... is against company protocol." You scoffed to yourself, wondering how on earth this thing that used to be constantly coated in blood, constantly seeking infected individuals, was barking orders to you- the innocent cleaner.

"Well..." he began, retracting. "I daren't say my feeling have been hurt; I know you still see me as nothing else aside one of their experimentations here." Ouch, you looked up at him. "Y-your upset?" "Naturally." Oh shit. "Oh... I... well, I am sure I can hide them in my room." He perked up, bending a bit to offer you such sweet smelling flowers. You took a deep intake of the fragrance, admiring it openly. "Where did you get these?" "Outside."

Your face contorted, and he chuckled. "Heavens, thou are'st truly untrusting of me." Your heart kept beating; he was making you feel like such a horrid person. "N-No... It just surprised me." A soft smooth chuckle flowed from him. "I jest," you relaxed a bit, "I apologise for such heedful behaviour on my behalf." You did not speak, wondering why he even offered you flowers.

The truth is, he scared you. There had to be reason he followed you at night. There had to be rhythm for him to always request you as his cleaner, always cornering you. He knew you were afraid, and you could feel the way he always created tension between you both. You weren't stupid; anyone purposely choosing to break boundaries when one person is afraid, they had to have reason. But... you had not figured out why yet.

"...I will take my leave now." You noticed him stiffen, walking over to his desk in his room and sitting. Finally, now it would not be hard to leave. You instantly wheeled the bucket in front of you, thankful to survive another day alone with this thing.

BANG.

Your head swiftly turned to the doctor slamming his fist on his desk, something enraging him, his back turned to you. All in one second, you let your ankle hit the bucket, body bucking and falling over the plastic bucket. Water slapped out; filthy brown grime washing over you, ankle twisting. "Ah!" You whined, on display on the floor.

The doctor hurried from his seat to you, towering over you. Now your fear was unchained, whimpers as you tried getting up only to melt back down from ankle pain. Rolling onto your front, you blurred out his voice to crawl for the door. Whatever he said, he sighed and placed his hands beneath your waist. You yelped as you were picked up, him letting you go just enough for you to fall onto his chest.

One leg held up from the pain of weight applied, you gripped his robes and looked around for something to get away from him. "Shh, shh..." he cooed, and you refused to look up. "M-my ankle-" again, you refused to look up, but could see him bend so awkwardly; head to the side where you could see the entire side of his beak mask looking down at your foot.

When he leant back to full height, he stared down at you with his shiny reflective eyes. "May I pick you up?" "W-What? Why?!" You were panicking, a few tears ready to spill. "D-dont-" you had no time to protest, his arms going beneath your backside where you were thrown old style over his back. You wondered if he could feel your heart beating through his clothing, or the way you grimaced and dug fingernails into his back, ready to at least try and fight.

Your leg swung off the side of him, and he seemed to take rather long to get to his location, carrying you tight where you had no way to say how you felt or protest. "Ah-" you groaned out, placed carefully onto his old operating table. The stuff of nightmares.

"P-please don't hurt me... I will do anything!" He tutted. "I am not going to hurt you," your chin was grabbed gently to face him, "now do stop saying such things please. It is highly offensive to a man just trying to help you." You breathed hard, nodding and gulping down your apology. "Now, let us take a look at your leg."

He tugged your jean at your leg, but the uniform was too tight and you both just looked at each other. "I... I can take it off?" "yes, I think it is for the best." You were enthralled by his eyes on yours, fingers tugging at your jeans till they slid to your kneecaps and you paused. "B-but.. should I not wait for the doctors in the infirmary?" His giant hands met your clothing, and you pulled your own hands away to give him control. "I will not ask again. Please refrain from insulting my profession poppet." There was a cheeky look in his eyes, and you glanced at him curiously. Poppet...

He tugged the trousers off you, and you placed your hands between your thighs for protection and looked away sheepishly. "There, that is better, right darling?" You stared up at him, and he stared down, both fixed for a few minutes. "Right my darling?" "Y-yes..."

With a small hum, he crouched below you on his knees whilst you sat on the edge of the table. Cold gloved hands glided around your leg, touching your ankle and asking where it hurt. "A simple bandage and splint will do for now." He pottered off to his bag behind, returning and placing himself directly between your legs. Your face burnt bright, and you did not know how to handle the situation; he was rolling up his bandages in his hands, paying no mind to you, but he stood between your legs at the same time. Was it on purpose?

Finally looking back to you, he met your eyes and asked, "is something the matter dearest Y/n?" "Not at all!" You answered quickly, looking away. He hummed, and then slowly dipping back down to his knees, golden eyes set on yours with a sultry dangerous look that kept you transfixed.

You felt him mess about with your ankle, wrapping it and attaching odd sticks and wood to the sides. Then it was just an uncomfortable long silence, and after so long you had to speak up. "So... it is good you have come to terms with the cu- I mean, being a doctor... officially." His eyes returned to yours, but he was still crouched so his beak mask was angled up at you. "Yes," he began, palms meeting and resting on your hips, "it was for the best." So polite and caring as usual. No! Y/n, what on earth are you thinking?

He used your hips to pull himself up, leering over you like he had something to say. "Thank you 049... I should be off now. I will be in the hall anyway, as usual." You chuckled to yourself, and he shook his head. "No, absolutely not." He moved away so you were left without means to stand. "I shall see to it you are at least relieved of standing outside the hall tonight. After all, it is only I you need watch over right?" He was true, but that meant he also acknowledged the foundation still did not entirely trust him. You were no guard; they did not need one here anymore, but you were still expected to at least have ears and eyes on the plague doctor as you cleaned the halls and swept at night. "W-well, yes... that is correct-" "Please stay still Y/n, I shall not be long."

He left, and you were alone with your doubts. So... getting paid to go back to your room seemed nice. But it was half eleven now at night, and things were getting silent. The hall was empty, and this unit contained just yourself and the plague doctor. That made you nervous, very nervous. But getting up was no option. And so, you waited, and watched as 049 walked back in, shutting the door behind himself.

You watched him curiously. "Am I alright to go?" You asked, sheepish. "I am afraid not. Be without worry; you may stay here for the night." Your blood froze. Your fear returned, howling out your lungs. "N-no... j-just let me go, okay?" You shot off the table, hot fire in your ankle and body plummeting into arms ready to catch you. You put up a fight, highly concerned when he grappled you in his arms, looking down with a chuckle. "I am afraid I have no sick notes to offer you; you cannot go home tonight." This got you mad. "Not a funny joke you phony doctor; I want to go back to my room!"

SLAM

You whined out in pain, slammed back to the desk. "I thought I told you not to be so churlish?" Face squished against the desk surface, you managed to call out. "H-help me!" Again, a chuckle and a large hand keeping your head down. You were terrified, absolutely stuck.

You jumped when he leant fully over your crumpled bent body; a needy sigh escaping his mouth. You could feel his heavy form over your entire body, mask around your neck. Not to mention his lower region against your backside, humping ever so carefully.

The weight addition made you fall further onto the desk surface, a whimper escaping your mouth as your feet skidded a bit fruitlessly to keep yourself standing. "Are you having trouble standing dear?" Your eyes went wide, entire body jolting and a yelp escaping your lips when his large hand grabbed you between your thighs- pure unfiltered strength and no effort at all in his body as he used one hand to lift your weight.

Ignoring the scream you cried, you grabbed the other side of the desk for mental support as you could feel his palm against your womanhood. "049, w-what are you d-doing!" You tried to sound brave. "I have wanted you for some time, but you deflected my attempts countless times." "S-so your just going to molest me?!" You cried, tears falling from fear.

The hand retracted beneath you, and you preyed you hit a nerve enough for him to leave you be. You heard him rustling around in his bag or pockets, and tried looking around, but his hand shoved your head to the table surface. Fingers on the hem of your scruffy wet trousers, you yelped and tried wiggling when the doctor exposed your backside. "Please stop..." you begged, head still held down enough for you to be only able to feel his fingers on your backside.

Teeth clenched, you let out a pitiful little noise of pain and surprise that echoed in the room when you felt something shoved into your backside. Only small, it was his fingers leaving your backside that felt worse. But something was left inside of you.

You felt floppy, in shock as you lay still and felt him rest a hand on your back. "That will help you relax my dear." Oh my god... he actually just drugged you with some kind of aphrodisiac. Flipped over, he took a look at your shocked face, running a hand along your cheek and staring with calculating eyes at your own dull empty ones.

"Y/n..." nothing, no response from you. His fingers eagerly travelled to your exposed parts, ever so gently pressing a finger against flesh where you leapt to life; fiery eyes enraged on his, and two hands trying to stop his strong single one. He had no trouble wrapping a hand around your neck, pushing you back down whilst fingering you. You spluttered out gasps, trying to unwrap his hand on your neck whilst your legs began shaking from need. You had never felt this way, and even through you were crying in terror, you were feeling desperate and tortured for this lust to be gone from your body.

"Hmm, in need already my dear?" "Y-yes..." you spluttered, feeling him release you so you could limp on the spot again. Oh dear lord, the need was intense, and you could only look away in shame as your opening dripped hastily. The doctor walked back to you, and you gripped his arm sleeves; still afraid to look at him, but utterly desperate. "...049, ah-" you shut your eyes, red in the face, shaking and scared. Just do what it takes to make it go away.

You did not even know you were pulling his hand to your opening, begging and thrusting onto his digits. His eyes peeked at you, watching the current state you were in. "What a good girl..." "W-why have you done this to me?" His thumb rested on your clit, hands pumping your opening.

"Is it because I cannot call you out?" Your hands gripped the table edge, tears asking to form in your eyes. "Maybe. Or perhaps I would just prefer you to myself." You looked away from the current threat, gasping and moving hastily. God, you wanted this to stop... but if you stopped pleasuring yourself, the desire would drive you mad.

He let his fingers stop, and you watched him leave, sitting in his large armchair opposite the table. Both just staring, before he spoke. "Do continue..." Your heart dropped, but the feeling was still there. "B-but-" "These funny little pills can last up to two hours if the consumer goes without release." You gulped at his smug aura, fingers timidly reaching yourself.

The more you played with yourself, the more your back arched back and forth, and it got so intense that you had to throw yourself back on the the table. 049 leant forth, his overcoat undone to reveal his odd old black bloomers and buttoned shirt. His elbows rested on either kneecap to support his head, eyes just staring and watching you. He never left you; watching you squirm, watching your eyes close and mouth open.

You were laying fully against the table now, leg pushing you up and down as you whined and breathlessly released. Just laying against the cold surface, panting and watching the ceiling before 049 came back into view. Cold eyes looking down. "Good job," he applauded. "Are you still needy?" Your lower half was thumping, and you had to move a bit to stop yourself going insane from pleasure. You nodded quickly, exhausted as you observed him.

Never an ounce of emotion off this man. Eyes glowing, sad almost. Was coming to terms with his faulty cure saddening for him? To cradle those you assumed infected, telling them you would and could cure them, taking time to do what you thought was helping them whilst being berated... surely this was sad, right?

He crawled over your sprawled form a bit. "What would you like the doctor to do about your current state?" "I-"

The light in the hall outside came on, and you panicked... but 049 just glared outside.

Before you knew it, he was throwing your limbs up and forcefully dressing you. A guard walking by just in time for you to stand straight with the aid of the table.

"Well dear, I think I should take you to your room."

Seriously? Oh, he was serious.

Grabbing your flowers, he wrapped an arm around your waist to help you walk. Down the hall, into the elevator. Both just standing in silence. Your reflection was scruffy, tired looking and definitely covered in soiled water.

Letting out a hasty sigh, the doctor kept silent but eyed you cautiously.

The door opened, and some greeted him, others retracted cautiously, but all watched as he helped you limp to your room. Doubt for your safety in their eyes, and you could have sworn you almost felt bad.

You reached your door, and opened it with exhaustion.

You panted hard, ready to shut the door before his boot jammed it open. You followed it up to his hard eyes, digits on the door to pry it open and shut it behind himself. You stepped back, falling onto your bed. Lower regions thumping almost painfully.

"I believe we are not done here."


	2. Chapter 2

One hand directly over your face, not squeezing but simply resting. Your vision was between two fingers grazing your lashes, the sight of 049 glancing up at you, then around your body. "Agh-" You groaned out, too tired at this point to scream or kick. His heavy thick knee was on your gut, painful as it kept you still; allowing his set of four fingers to pump into your abused womanhood.

It burnt, it tore, but nothing could hurt more then questioning why in the hell this was happening to you. Your body thudded with need, tears being dried by his gloves over your face, whimpers unheard. When you let out a whine of pain, friction hurting your insides, he released you long enough for you to crawl back against your bedframe and shoot him a plea to stop. But you watched instead as he focused on the juices on his fingers, playing around with it before returning his attention to you.

Not even a single second after looking your way were his hands around your ankles, pulling your entire body back beneath him. Your lip trembled, and it were then he had you beneath him directly that he was fingering you whilst looking directly down at his beloved beneath. "Is this good?" You quivered, grabbing his arm and shaking your head in disagreement. The veins popped on your neck, and your face was red as you exhausted yourself trying to stop him.

He chuckled, changing pace. "I know it is," hand swiping your hair out your face, "you do not need to lie to me." You choked on a sob, giving up and lying back. "Good girl, just let me pleasure your godly body." You did, hand holding your bedframe as pain and pleasure spread in your body.

"H-how long..." you managed to say, "how much longer?" A tear fell from your face. He stared, pausing and removing his hands. "I see..." you crawled out beneath him, stopped by a wet hand on your collarbone. Your own juices on your chest made you squint in disgust, hands at your sides lying beneath him.

"Shall we elope now?" A horrible sound of terror come from your mouth, body in need from the drug he gave you but mind desperate to run away. "...alright." He was insane. Hands grabbing your thighs and pulling them around himself, holding them with one hand whilst his other took out his member from beneath his robes.

A moan left his lips when he pressed it around your opening, eyes glancing back at you before he pushed into you roughly. You yelled out, covering your own mouth from pure fear someone could come in and find you. He took himself out, admiring the line of womanly liquid dripping off his member. His acknowledging of it made you cry, trying to cover yourself where he pushed your elbow from your eyes, pushing into your again.

Like a dog on heat, he did not bother being slow or kind; he began slamming into you desperately. You could only hold the sheets behind you, holding your cry as he finished and panted above you. Blinking him back into focus; he looked apologetic.

"A-Apologies... it has been centuries since I had done that." You did not speak, shaking on your head in silence. Fingers reaching for the sheets, scrunching them as he got off your bed and straightened himself up. Your body hurt, your head hurt. "Well my dear," you tiredly looked at him from your bed, "I would say that little pill has worn away now." He hummed, expecting you to agree whilst you lay still in mental agony.

"Non?" He went to walk back over, ready to attempt another way to make you release once again. "No! It d-did..." you cried, pushing yourself up. He seemed unsure, but left it anyway. "If you are sure. I would like you to come with me back to my lab." "W-why... I don't want to..." You cried into your pillow. "People will be curious how you got back alone... to your room." Fuck.

You pushed yourself up more, sliding to stand where gloved hands went to help you up. "I can do it myself." You spat, forgetting your ankle and plummeting to the floor. "I am fine!" You swatted him away, refusing his help as he tried. But after a moment or two, the reality of what just happened hit you, and you began sobbing on the ground of your room.

You felt a cloak around you form, warm hands hugging you from behind. "It hurt, and I apologise. But we are both far better off pretending you are in my lab on duty." He hummed like it were a question, guiding your eyes to his smug ones.

You nod, feeling him lift you. So you let him lead you back to his lab, a look of dismay gracing your face as you walked back into his room and avoided the direction of the table.

"Take refuge here," he pointed to his bed, and you spat back again. "No thank you." Hands on your shoulders, stern faced, he spoke. "Do not disobey me, Y/n. We all know you wanted this, just as much as I did." You looked at him with disgust. "I... no, your wrong!" "Then why were you eagerly grinding on my hands? Calling only my name as I pleasured your little chatte." You went red in the face, a small gasp and fists balling. "It... it was nothing." No, Y/n! You were molested! Your mind screamed for you to defend yourself. "Y-you drugged me 049, and the 05 will not take kindly to this."

He stopped whatever he was doing, marching back over. "Come now, and think what they would say for you." You glared up at him, taking a chance and throwing a fist, only to have him grab your arm and yank you off the floor. When he thought you were done crying and wailing, he threw you onto his bed.

Crawling back over you, he reminded gently. "There is no point fighting; just give in..." you brought your knee up, kicking him hard in the chin area and scrambling from beneath him. Time moved so fast, and the shock of terror grabbed you just enough for you to barely manage crawling away, feeling him back on you like an animal. This was not like him. Hand over your mouth, muffling cries, he dragged you so your head hit his strong chest. Locked in front of him, he squeezed you protectively. "I have you now, and I will be a damned fool to let you ignore me for another day."

Jaw hurting from pressure applied, you gave in and went limp. Hand petting your hair, he cooed words of good behaviour into your left ear and felt around your neck hungrily. "Y-you raped me..." you spluttered out. "Not rape. Eloped." Arm round your waist, he spun you to face him, nodding with each word he spoke. "Eloped." "Oui? Elope..." You nodded, squinting tears away.

Seeing you immobile led him to stand, hurrying to his draw and back. Your jumped on instinct when he wrapped something cold around your neck, clipping the jade necklace around your collarbone.

"049?" He hummed, looking back at you. "Perfect, almost as lovely as you." You looked down, hands fumbling.

"Y/n."

"Yes..."

"If I see you take this off," he leant in closer, "I will not hesitate to punish you... be it your family or yourself, I will bloody these hands again."


	3. Chapter 3

Your alarm clock blared, and you opened your eyes to see it were now seven in the afternoon. Time for you to get up, get breakfast and get to work soon.

You could hardly stand, ankle twisted from yesterday. You swung your leg out, seeing it was puffy and black in colour. "...Great."

Your stomach swirled and you wanted to vomit recalling the events beforehand, in these covers around your body, with these flowers next to your sleeping body. You grabbed the roses, growling loud as you chucked them to the ground.

Hopping from bed, you wanted to stamp all over them, but ended up hobbling over your bedstand and hissing in pain. A shower, yes.

You ran the water, a quick in and out session to freshen up as you limped around the place. Dressed in your usual gear, you applied two pairs of pants and two bras... something that made you weep when you realised just how afraid you were to go to work tonight. You also pocketed your old pocket knife, a gift from your Father, and tucked it tight into your backside pocket.

Hobbling out the room, holding the banister tight, you entered the staff cafeteria. It was thankfully empty, but your friends would be here soon, and you wanted to eat fast and hide. After all, there were finger prints hidden behind your collar and the obvious limp too. They would ask, you would break and then you would be terminated. So you hurried to the small line, spooning mash and gravy to your plate.

Cain, or SCP-073, emerged and got his usual order of meat. That meant the neutralised SCP's were out, and your heart plummeted. You spooned food into your mouth rapidly, guzzling down your glass of water and holding back tears. Then a set of hands on your shoulders-

"Ah!" It was Rick, your bestest pal in this bad horrible place. "Oh my god..." you breathed. "Chill girl... you doing okay? You look like shit..." he took a seat next to you. "Y-yeah, just... tired." "WHOA... your wrist." Your eyes scanned your wrist; a large hand mark bruise on it. "I... I got into a argument with one of the SCP's." Rick brushed black hair from his face, frowning lines on his tanned skin. "You sure it is all okay down your end?" You jumped out your skin when he touched your hand. "It..." your eyes looked up, noticing the mass of black entering the cafeteria. Icy eyes locked onto yours from the other end, a vision of death amongst you all. And yet... people were greeting 049, waving as he went to collect what looked like a pile of plastic bags from the café staff.

"It..." you could not speak. 049 was picking things up from the lunch ladies, polite and charming, but eyes continuously darting to you. And there you were, a mess. Eyes darting, excuses babbling, rejecting Rick as he comforted you. "Look, there is 049 now. Yo, I am not scared of that dude. Want me to-" "No." You broke him off. "It..." you smiled, "its all okay now."

049 watched you for a moment before turning and leaving down the hall. "He should not be allowed to touch you Y/n, you know this." "Yeah, I do... but..." you thought about what to say. "I started it. I ruined his experiment, and then ripped up his work." Rick was not amused, scarred honey skin rising with wrinkles as he doubted you. "I can show you... the work." He folded his arms. "Sure, show me the trashed work." "Tomorrow."

Fuck, you were in for it now. How would you fabricate something like that?

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow... night." He laughed, waving as he left. And as the café became silent, you got nervous. Maybe someone else had this issue before you? There had to be another who was... upset by the SCP in their unit. Or maybe you could get a transfer! Yes! That was it!

You checked the clock, heart falling into your gut as you saw it was time to get up now and go to the downstairs sector. Alone. Just you, and possibly 049. So with shaky breaths, you got your tray and limped to the garbage aisle. Shaking your food into the trash cans. "You alright Y/N?" Called Lilleth, the nicest cook. "Oh... fine! J-just fine!" You responded, limping away fast.

The closer you got to the lab, the darker it always got. Maybe you envied Rick for dealing with the likes of SCP-542. He was neutralised now too, and whilst still creepy and menacing, he was not a threat to Rick like 049 were to you.

Standing in the elevator, you were shuttled down to his lab where the door opened. Silence; just the light of his room in the dark halls. Your eyes shut, stepping out as it travelled back up. "Okay..." you whispered, urging yourself forth.

You done the usual, getting your supplies and cleaning; eyes on the door at all times. But he never came, and the hours passed. You were grateful, packing up and ready to patrol the halls now. Save for the stupid bucket as usual. It was more of a fighting chance then being in his room at least.

But... the work. You slammed open his draws, rummaging till you found a book of some kind, filled with symbols and odd drawings. You wasted no time, hurrying to the workbench and tracing the shapes onto paper. Now you would just have to rip-

The elevator you came in made a dinging sound loud enough for you to pause, book snatched up and body rushing out the hall. You hurtled into the shadows, breathing harsh and concealing yourself in a spare closet. Maybe it was not him.

Heavy boots could be heard on the metal below. Yeap, that was him. A slow but swift walk, elegant almost. Now you shivered, holding the book as you tried to continue tracing shapes... all to conceal what he did to you.

He walked into his room, and then it went silent. The draws! You left them open! Your bucket too was left in his room. Now your heart was beating pretty harsh.

You heard footsteps leave the room, pausing as he probably decided which way of his hall to go to find you. No... your body made you curl into the corner beneath a table. There was no door to this room, so you could listen carefully for him to pass.

Like you said, you heard boots passing by. Eyes shut, mouth glued tight to prevent your scream emerging. Then shock; another voice.

"Good evening 049." "Evening to you too Mr Johnson." The guard! You were uncertain, keeping still. "Anything wrong tonight?" "Well yes, someone has been in my draws, and I would rather request you guard the elevator above. I can handle myself well enough." Then a pause. "..yeah, you can." Wow, so not everyone liked him. "See you tomorrow." "Yes, the morrow." You heard the elevator go up, and produced a tiny scream of anguish.

"Come out Y/n..." You bit your lip. "I know you are here somewhere." Limbs moving slow, you finished tracing and urged your body to stand. Unfortunately, you were not that good at moving elegantly, and a broom came crashing down beside you.

You cupped your mouth, hearing his footsteps approach. No, you had to run. Fuck him, fuck the foundation- you were running for the elevator.

You ran out the door, screaming as you just caught glimpse of him and his hand trying to reach you. Hurrying to the elevator, you paused to throw the thick book right at him, successfully shoving one of his shoulders back before you gripped the paper tight and limped to the elevator. But your ankle felt terrible, and you were certainly slowing down as you reached it.

Hand reaching for the button, something grabbed it and slammed you against the wall. The words would not come when the dark robed man stood over you, breathing angrily before calming himself by playing with your hair. For a moment you were still, pleasant for him and obedient, but you remembered your spark and smacked his hand in an attempt to get away.

You reached for the buttons, only to have him snatch you back in front of him. Cornered, he leant to your level; eyes illuminating the space between you both.

"Who was the gentleman with you at lunch today?" Of all things to say. "M-my..." you blubbered, him cocking his head for you to continue. "My friend." "Why did he hold your hand? Is this what friends do Y/n?" Like a teacher, you shook your head to his tone. "I... I am sorry." You began crying. Why did you apologise? Oh god, you could not stop as he wiped your face dry.

"Come," he took your hand, "let us not stand in the hall, then return to the lab for a talk." You shook your head, frantically crying before you found yourself lifted into his arms. Led slowly to his room.

He did not speak as he set you in his armchair, leaving you be. "The reason for taking my book?" He returned and placed a cup of steaming herbal tea in front of you. Your head lowered. "Blame yourself! I have to cover f-for what you did to me!" He gently came over, wiping your tears. "What we did...-" "Do you even believe that, or are you that insane?" He was calm, staring back. "Drink your tea." You looked at the cup. "What, is that drugged too?! Round two!" You threw the hot liquid right at him, and he dodged it whist offering you a look of utter shock and rage.

Should he punish you or give you another chance to calm down? He would love nothing more then to comfort you, provide you with love and attention in lonely times, but by gods grace did he need to sort this temper of yours. He was a doctor after all, so who better to do so?


	4. Chapter 4

You had thrown hot steaming tea at this... man. Someone taller, far stronger. And yet here he was, hugging you. Desperate shuddering breaths in your ear, like a big baby hugging you. You were frozen in the armchair, him trying eagerly to snuggle into you.

Were you confused? Yes. Were you afraid. For sure. What was this other feeling though? You remained limp, listening to what was maybe him sobbing.

"...I apologise dearly. What happened, I-" he cut himself off, stepping back from you to check you were alright. You kept a glare; this was a dirty trick to get you to stay silent.

But then he hugged you again, shaking and pushing the back of your head into his arms. It was... warm. Being in the folds of his magnificent overcoat, being close to someone people refused to understand. You should speak, but what to say was hard, and you had to stay cautious.

"...049?" He retracted, letting out pitiful choking sobs as he tried brushing what maybe was once human cheeks... even though no tears had fallen. You had so much to say, to ask. What was this you could not see taking hold of you? A pull to him, a need for mercy on his soul.

"049..." you spoke again, gentle and afraid to say too much. "My dearest..." you grimaced a bit, memory of what he did mixing with this putrid dosage of... him. All he was. Something that saw plague, saw death on a demonic scale, saw fruitless efforts to save... all the whilst sacrificing himself.

"Are... you crying?"

"Should I try and stop?"

Wow. That broke you. Face shaped with... confusion and caution. "...not... if you cannot- but, why are you crying?" His eyes me yours. "Because I am ashamed by how I had treated yourself." You grimace again, pushing him off of you.

He was... a man. Not an SCP. Kneeling before you, sad, your ankle in his hands. "...my greed, fury that you had a job to do." Oh, yes, when he hit the desk. "It will heal 049, your a doctor, you should know this."

He did not respond, breathing shakily as his pure obsession was shown. Yearning you, your feet was shaped over his mask so he held your sole gently, worshiping your grubby broken bruised foot.

" You should stop..." you felt uncomfortable, moving yourself away and further back on the seat. He stood, silent and less graceful then other times with him, but there was still a silent tense music between you both. Unspoken words that would one day arise again.

You jumped from your thoughts when something warm wrapped itself around you from behind. Your fingers met the soft fabric of his bedding now around you, warm and toasty. You could have easily forgotten your job there.

"Y/n." He appeared in front of you with a plate of crackers and another tea. "Please eat something." "But-" you tried, still wary and uncertain, but pulled into obeying anyway. It was better just to listen.

You nod, reaching for a single cracker and taking a bite. Nothing out the ordinary, just... a cracker. Then he handed you the tea, and swirling and sniffing did not change its vibrant red colour.

So the cup met your lip under watchful eyes. It was good. "049," your voice was low as you caught his attention, "if you have drugged me... let it be known I will not forgive you." He just stared, back to his silent normality. "Darling, if I were to drug you, I would have apologised for foul behaviour in doing so or at least used a needle."

Typical. You snuggled into the blanket, tired of his behaviour. Then it was silent, nobody sure what to say. "And... how are you feeling... after yesterday?" You put your head low. "You should know."

He seemed shaken, clearing his throat and edging closer. "If it is any consolation, I was very disappointed with myself. You must know I have been around for many many long years, and have not felt this way for some hundred years." You sighed. "What? Felt the need to rape someone?" You twiddled the cup ,no longer caring. "If your going to do it again, then do it. There's nobody to stop you, like you wanted, and we both now know you can easily overthrow me." A small smile on your lips and shrug in your shoulders.

"Y/n, you must not be so accepting of what happened. " He stood, hand on heart. "I was entirely at fault. Cornering you like some lion out of its cage! If you must tell the good doctors upstairs, then please do. Ultimately, I will wait for and support you."

You stared at him in shock a bit, unsure how to react. "Do you not care what happens to yourself?" He hurried over, taking your hand and looking at you with frowning but sincere eyes. "You can stab me with that penknife you have concealed behind your back, and I will let it happen." You gasped a bit. "...oh 049. That is terrible.".

"I do not need your pity, dearest angel." You felt bad, oddly enough, watching him keep his gaze low and potter around. "More tea?" "No 049, listen..." he gave you his attention. "I... could have handled this more professionally. " maybe there was other thing's you could have done to stop the assault, and you began blaming yourself.

"I will not allow you to blame thyself." "Me neither." What was this toxic needy feeling? You hated it. 049 just stared at you, coming over ever so slowly.

He stood opposite your now standing form, taking your free hand that was not holding the blanket, and gently bent down. Wait.. but-

No. You felt it. A kiss on your hand.

You stood there, red faced and shocked; everyone said he had no mouth, so why in the hell was he standing before you slowly removing his mask?!

He sneakily checked the old camera in the corner, seeing it was off, and slipped the mask off his face. Then the hood.

Ringlets of long brunette hair coming to his neck shaped a pale but olive skinned face. One scar went across his nose and all the way over his left cheek to his ear. Lips perfectly shaped, chapped though and deathly grey. Eyes doughy and not at all sharp as they always seemed, burning bright like the sun. He was... gentle looking.

In shock and confused, you went to run only to be pulled back and land against his chest. His right hand snaked around your waist, left on your right cheek, pushing you gently to face the man urging his neck lower. Maybe you could have screamed when your lips met cold ones, soft pieces of flesh merely, but your life itself was a bad choice at the moment so one more did not hurt.

Confused, you spun away and stared. He undone the sweet bow on his overcoat, taking it off entirely to reveal a human figure beneath. You just watched in silence, flinching warily when he took the blanket off you and draped the ghoulish cloak over you, chuckling and ruffling your hair after tying it on you and seeing your appearance.

Nothing made sense. Was this sign of his obsession? Did he think you were friends? You wanted to know, but the words did not come.

You could only yelp whe he picked you up, carrying you to the seat and sitting you on his lap so you hugged onto him and whispered an embaressing apology. But he did not seem to mind your weight, laughing and reaching for the book you stole before.

"...the book. I said I was sorry!" You yelped, afraid he would punish you, but he just chuckled heartily. "Non, I was going to teach you how to write them. We can write this... letter together?" Your face bloomed, staring right at the man staring down at you. You were so confused, everything else in your life halting as you hung onto him and stared, breaking away when he chuckled

"Or... we could continue kissing?" "T-the letter..." You stuttered, ignoring his warm laugh as he reached for the quil, placing it into your hand and explaining how to hold it.

"Okay, trace this one here," he pointed to a weird shape. "It translates to ☆♤●[\¡●]~, or, I.'" You were not really understanding, but continued doing as he said anyway. So caught up in it, you yelped when he held you tight, pulling you a bit and peppering your exposed cheek in small kisses, glancing at your lack of writing and guiding your hand to the page as he took to sucking your earlobe; tiny swirls of thrill in your lungs as he breathed down your ear.

He moaned, moving to your neck. "Keep writing my angel..." you yelped, ignoring his chuckle or how you felt his full set of smiling teeth at your embarrassment cries.. But you did not stop him, letting him kiss you when you finished.

Pulling away, you panted and stared at the man who was calm and collected. He began putting his mask back on. "What does it say?" You asked.

Staring back was no longer the attractive soft man, but the SCP who bought misery and destruction.

"My name is Y/n, and I am in love with SCP-049."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, everyone from sector D here already?" You timidly stood at the back, feeling terribly out of place as your allocated guard ran through the list of names. Rick was next to you, panting from running late. All this was was a monthly check; a high up guard taking all the janitors round for inspections as a group. Not the best, but you got paid for it.

"Okay, stay in file and keep up." You all followed the guard, Rick at your side. "So," Rick began, "do much last night?" You gulped in secret. "Nah... just a few broken vials. Nothing else. What about you?" "Same. The old german doc was a bit pissy last night, but what can you do..." you chuckle, moving on.

"You know..." Rick wrapped his hand in yours, making you jump and feel thankful you were at the back of the line. "If 049 is giving you a hard time, I want you to tell me Y/n." "He... he isn't, I promise." You shuffled away. "Then why are your wrists bruised?" You tried evading him, but lacked a place to run. "I told you Rick!"

You hushed yourself, noting a few others turned their heads to you. After so long, and with him pouting, you felt bad and moved closer. "Sorry... it's just-" you sighed. "Do... you ever think the foundation might not know enough about these guys?" Rick eyed you suspiciously. "How come?" "Well... we get to be with them on a personal level, and we might find things they kept secret." Rick shrugged. "Then we just tell the 05. We just get the money and run. "

You felt your heart plumett, all of you entering the elevator as your gaze was low. "But... what if you can't tell them. Like... it affects- I mean, like... you get in trouble for keeping it secret?" You blushed when Rick snatched your hand, secretly cradling you amongst the others. "Y/n... if something like this happens, I want you to tell me. I will protect you." Your mouth opened. You wanted to say, but how?

"049," you whsipered, looking back into fiery eyes, "he took his mask off." Rick looked shocked, licking his lips and leaning closer. "He took it off?" You nod, tears rising. "I... I didn't want to Rick... but, he kissed me." Rick went to speak, but the elevator door opened.

Rick held your hand tight, squeezing a bit. There, looking back at the sea of smaller humans, was 049. "Oh heavens..." he stuttered, embaressed. "Ah, 049... its cool, what floor are you heading to?" You watched his eyes shift to you, pausing, then back on the guard talking to him. "The... fifth floor."

He guessed. He must have seen you and realised what was happening. So everyone shuffled in thr large elevator, awkward as the imposing form barged to your side. Your hands shook, the door to the elevator shutting, sweat on your lip as you faced Rick... knowing he was behind you.

All you could do was plead silently, looking at Rick who glared back at an emotionless 049. What an awful situation.

Your breath felt shaky. "So... all good on your part 049?" The guard called. "Ah, yes. Perfect really. Not a single hair out of place, all thanks to Miss Y/n here."

Your heart stopped, the guard turning to you. "Oh Y/n, yeah forgot you were with 049. All good yeah?" He was so kind, so cheerful, but you just stared. "Y/n...?"

You felt your body collapse, strong arms beneath your armpits and a pair of hands on your legs. Everything blurry. Panting.

\---------

When your eyes fluttered open, you were on a squishy seat. Licking your dry lips and attempting to stand, a hand stopped you. Rick was suprised when you jolted at his touch, when you looked down in shame for being aftaid. Something was not right.

"...what...happened?" you asked. "You feinted." You spun your body, watching 049 approach with a bowl and hot towel in hand. You felt unsafe, despite being on the second floor with people around.

"I can do that." Rick snarled, glaring with folded arms when the plague doctor travelled behind you, a heavy hand on your collarbone and towel on your forehead. Rick watched furiously; how you open mouth panted quietly when the doctor placed a hand on you, how he was so gentle and treated you like a delicate jewel. But more importantly, how he ignored your frown, your deadpan eyes whenever he was near.

"I think you should get off her man." Rick marched over, snatching the towel. "Why should I do that?" 049 chuckled curiously. "Well maybe you could explain, as a doctor, your cruel actions making her feint." 049 looked perplexed, cloak swaying as he folded his arms. "Cruel? I had barely an interaction with the lady." Rick grabbed your arm, ignoring your protest. "Explain these bruises, huh?" 049 just stared. "Or maybe explain that little trick of yours," Rick lowered his voice,."removing your mask and kissing her when she is on duty. Yeah, I heard all about it."

Your heart pounded, and you stared up at 049 giving you his usual calculated look. "...I see." "No reply? Maybe we should tell the 05 now." 049 stood still, not at all affected by the young boys rage.

"I had been here long enough, boy, to know Miss Y/n will be terminated with one word." 049 edged closer. " They would not dare lose my trust now they have it," closer he got, "you are both expendable, I am not." He snaked in, holding Rick with a heavy grip and whispering into his ear. "I suggest you keep your business far from mine if you know what is good for you."

"Rick!" 049 and Rick looked to the guard. "Come on dude. I gotta sign you off. One round to your block and you can come check on her." Rick did not want to leave. "049 is there, she will be fine." The guard shouted to 049. "Doc, keep an eye on her please?" "Of course my friend. "

Rick shot him a glance, hurrying away to try and speed up the walk with the guard. Now you panted, left somewhat alone with 049. "Well..." he began, peering down at you. "It appears you have destroyed my trust." You gulped, fingernails scratching into the chair. "I expect he is the only one you told?" You nod. 'Y-yes... sorry 049." "Good... he will be easy enough to silence. "

You grasped his cloak, pleading with your eyes. "Please don't do anything to him 049!" 049 crouched to your level, hand meeting your collarbone and toying with the necklace you swore to wear; sighing at the sight of it on you.

"I will not, in exchange for your punishment." You yelped, his hand on your chin. "Punishment?" He stared longing into your eyes. "Yes, you will come to me tonight wearing this," he toyed the jewel, "and only this."

His eyes seemed to shine when your face grew red. You had no words, so afraid of being caught, or getting Rick hurt. "Is it a deal my princess?" His hand in your hair, the other feeling your temperature. "I... I can't." He stared at you with impatience. "Please 049..." no response. Just him staring.

You broke. "O-okay... I will come." Pleased, he patted your hand. "Good, and tonight we will do something about these awful bruises." You nod, choking a sob and looking around warily. "My dear... I am excited. Tell me what you want me to do to you tonight."

You stared with wide eyes, "h-heal my bruises?" Then you hid a yelp, his eyes on yours and hand squeezing your fingers till they popped. "I... I want you to fuck me." It hurt to say. You went red, hot and sweating. But you had to say it...

"...and?" "I...I don't know..." his fingers went tighter, and you thought fast. "I want you to cum inside of me!" He went back to rubbing your hand. "049, Rick will be back soon. P-please let me go..." he chuckled. "What else can I do to you?" "Why are you like this? This isn't like you at all-" you yelped when he went back to squeezing hard. "I want you Y/n, all to myself. If I have to take measures to get you, I will most certainly do that. Now... what I want to do to you."

You felt him edge closer. "I am going to remove my mask when these infected heathens are not around, and I am going to lick your pussy dry." Your face went red. "Infected? I thought you did not beleive that-" "stop changing subject. So... I wonder if you will be a tasty treat for me tonight."

You yelped, thankful when Rick came back. 049 let go, and Rick frowned seeing how red you are. "Come on," Rick helped carry your weight, "lets get you back to your room." 049 and Rick glared at one another as you hobbled back to your dormroom.

Entering the room, Rick looked at your crumpled flowers and then around your messy room. "Y/n... you haven't always been the cleanest person, but this is a whole new level." You crawled into bed, uttering your agreement.

Exhausted, you just needed sleep to avoid confrontation with your later afairs. "Y/n..." you hummed. "Why did he kiss you?" Your eyes opened. "...I don't know."

"Y/n... I get the feeling something else happened. Otherwise you would tell me or 05." You turned in your bed, away from him to let a tear slither down. "Tell me." He urged, a hand on you to spin you to him. You struggled. "No!" "Y/n, that fucking thing is obsessed by you. What. Did. He. Do. To. You?" "Stop!"

"He fucked you, didn't he?" You rose, screaming. "He raped me!" You panted, holding the sheets. Rick was staring. "He... we... it just happened. It... wasn't rape. It was..." You gulped, avoiding his rage, stopping him when he went to stand. "Rick, you cannot tell anyone!"

"Why?!" He seethed, running his hands through his hair. "Why could you not tell me? your best friend." You were crying. "If we tell... I will get terminated. Rick..." "no! I am going to find out."

You could not stop him. "Alright, okay..." you paused, blinking hard. "Go... but... Rick?" He looked at you, before shutting your door.

"Don't get me killed Rick."


	6. Chapter 6

"So basically, if an SCP ever assaulted someone... you would need proof in order to detain a termination on the victims life?" "Rick, yes already. Where is this all coming from?" The branch manager laughed heartily. "Dunno. Had a weird dream and just figured I would ask." Doctor Smith, a grey elderly man with the kind face laughed, "well, I hope I answered to my best ability."

Oh he did. Rick would get evidence one way or another  
That plague doctor would be dealt with, no matter the cost.

\------

You sighed, checking the clock. Your hair was tied into a messy bun the best you could manage, and your face powdered down to help stop sweat build up. Like he ordered, you wore the jade necklance beneath leggings and a hoodie. Nobody really cared what the janitors wore anyway.

So, with a heavy gulp, you left your room, avoiding eye contact with everyone and travelling down the elevator. Sweat on your forehead already, you clenched and unclenched your fists, willing yourself to be brave when the doors opened and revealed the dark deep pit 049 called his home.

You stepped out, warily walking the corridor, checking for leaks and damage you had to attend to for your job, but thankfully finding nothing. Then, you entered the lab. Nobody here. Thank god.

Hand on your temple, you took a seat, shivering and thinking about regret. Thinking you could have told someone earlier, and maybe now if you raised the issue, nobody could say it was consensual. You felt stupid, ready to sob before the door opened and in walked 049.

You wiped your eyes, holding back a cry and stood. "Greetings..." he called. "049." Then silence. Nobody certain what to say.

"I was not sure you would turn up." He wandered over, taking your hands, "but here you are." You nod, trying to look away before gloved hands took your chin to guide your gaze onto his.

"You know we need to punish you, right?" You blinked, a tear streaming as you stuttered. "Y-yes..." he hummed at this, erection building already. "I was not sure how to do such a thing. Truly." He began walking away. "But I realised there was no other way to teach you to stop chattering away to others, then this." He showed you a roll of duct tape in his hands, walking back other and sticking a piece over your mouth. You flinched, trembling and nodding as he took your hands and tied them tight behind you.

Gagged, bound, you preyed for a miracle as his gloved fingers trailed down your cheek and he sighed in relief. "Good girl." You whined, on the verge of breaking down but unable to without your hands to open the door to escape and mouth to protest.

He took your body in his hands, your eyes wide as he lay you flat on his bed. Sprawled out for him, he crawled to your face, removing his hood so you could see the pleasant hair around his face and those glowing sinister eyes.

Then he removed his mask, and you watched his lips upturn playfully; a scoff and chuckle escaping his mouth. He continued to loom over you, and you were lost in his shiny sharp eyes that stared back. Then he leant into your face.

Disgusted. You shut your eyes when he began licking and pressing his tongue into the tape, leaving you beneath him to simply watch. Hot breath tickled your ear as he hungrily moved up your cheek, kissing the side of your brow then down to your neck and collarbone.

Panting a bit, he pulled away and watched your face change as he slipped a finger into your leggings. It was intense, a need to get out his accurate grasp as the tiniest of his touch sent you into overdrive. "Mmph-!" You cried, buckling when he began flicking his fingers around your sensitive cliterous, watching how your eyes shut and your body moved desperately to escape.

"Does it feel good princess?" You whined into your gag, turning away with eyes shut as he kissed up your exposed cheek, fingering you still. 'Oh please someone save me...' you thought, his finger in your vagina pumping.

He pulled away, admiring his hand before pulling your gag away slowly. "Better?" He asked, and you opened your mouth to speak only to have him slip his tongue into your mouth, ignoring your squirming body as he licked at your tongue and bit at your lip.

Pulling away again, he bit his own lip and stared a look straight into your eyes that screamed you belonged to him, you were his.

"I am going to untie your hands, and you are going to stay still." "049... I am sorry- I need to back out..." you uttered, feeling him stare down at you with a frown. "You would leave Rick to take your punishment for you? ... not that it would be a punishment; it would be much more messy-" "okay! Okay..." you uttered, lowering your head and yelping when he grabbed your waist, flipping you and throwing you onto your front.

Muffled, you screamed when he pulled at your trousers, slapping your backside so hard you heard the sound of skin on skin echo. Hands on both your cheeks, thumb soothing the slap and kneeding your backside around. You had tried turning, but tied limbs made it harder to kick the man using your ass like a child would play with playdough. (*-*)

When he finally undone your wrists, you shuffled away, looking at him in disgust. But he simply held his hand out, smiling. "You can run, or you can give into me. Your choice princess..." fuck. You timidly took his hand, pulled closer where his hands ran through your hair, mouth on mouth passionately.

Pulling away for air only made the needy man hold your head, moving to kiss your neck instead. He was indestructible; never breathing or stopping. Lowering you down onto the bed, hand behind your head, kissing you all over your face.

Then he just looked at you, the shadow cast over his face and a smile on his lips. He pulled at your hoodie, helping as you took it off and prying your arms as you tried covering your breasts. He only lapped at them the second he saw them anyway, cupping one and licking the other with the precise tip of his tongue.

When he had you moaning and groaning, he began fumbling your pants, spinning you up, groping your boob whilst rolling your leggings off your body. Fully exposed, he pushed you back down and watched as you grabbed the covers, grabbed the bedframe, all whilst he sat between your legs fingering you.

Getting harder to take, the plague doctor ripped at his cloak, shedding his black old fashioned shirt to reveal muscular shoulders and muscles bursting around his collarbone. It made you red in the face, even if you hated that it done so.

"I cannot wait to taste you darling." You squeeked a bit, gripping the cover tighter for comfort as he knelt at the edge of his bed, dragging your ankles closer and kissing up your thigh. So many emotions ran through you as you felt his tongue on your cliterous, a wet muscle pressing deeper until it began moving in circles around an area that sent waves of thrill in your gut.

"Agh~!" You groaned, mind stuck in fear and a desire to run, but body giving into being pleasured. Peeking down, the doctor looked like he was shuddering, utterly in love with your taste as he seemed more taken with licking long across your vagina instead of pleasuring you. It still felt good, but the pink blush across his nose and cheeks and the whimpers he made were almost... cute. No! You moaned, head tipping back ans fingers gripping the duvet as you fought yourself in silence.

Tongue going inside yourself, you groaned louder and felt him suck at your opening to feed on you. It left you breathless, him pausing to mutter phrases in French, head and lips caressing your thighs, then kissing your opening then repeating.

"Is this good princess?" You knelt up, breathless. Oh dear Lord, what were you thinking. "Please..." you begged, feeling him return where you moved to sit yourself off the edge, hands in his hair pushing him deeper. His gloved hands squeezed your hips, making you giggle and flop back to letting him eat away at you.

There was a glint in his eyes, voice low. "How badly do you want this?" "Oh so badly..." he laughed, finger touching your opening. "Tell me what you need me to do." "Oh fuck. I need you to shut up and fuck me again!"

"Keep screaming my name dear." You did, moaning as he made you explode with passion. Stopping, he joined you on the bed, and it was you crawling to and kissing him. Hand on the back of your head, floating you down to kiss your boobs again.

Then the door slammed open-


	7. Chapter 7

Your face bloomed with horror, looking up as Rick stood in the door with a camera on you. 049 retracted, dark eyes as he licked his lips for all to see and savoured your taste. You instantly scurried away, the other end of the bed being your safe spot as Rick charged into the room.

"Y/n, what the fuck are you doing?!" 049 kept his eyes on Rick, bunching up the bedcovers and gifting you with some kind of clothing in its use. "I think barging into ones room is wrong, let alone when two people are making love." You switched your gaze on the two glaring men. "You were raping her!" Rick seethed, edging closer. "I am sure that is not what your video content recorded. Miss Y/n was all to happy for me to pleasure her." Your face went red.

"Y/n?" "R-Rick. Dont..." Rick looked around ,confused and betrayed. "How... why... with him?!" You shook on the spot. "I am so sorry everyone, " you shut your eyes, "I did not mean to!" 049 grabbed your chin, eyes on yours. "You did not mean to push my face deeper? To call my name and beg me to be inside of you?"

CRACK

Rick brought a chair hard down on 049, who struggled to stop the wood chips flying your way. You screamed, watching 049 stand with rage in his eyes, slowly reapplying the mask and extending his hand. "No!" You called, certain his touch would kill Rick, but thankful as the sporty man punched 049 right in his mask.

"Stop!" You called, begging as they both punched and hit one another, Rick mainly. When they noticed you crying, they got off each other. "What's the matter? Chicken?" Rick teased, very nearly getting the plague doctor back to fighting him. But 049 wandered to you, cradling you as you cried; much to Ricks shock.

"I... I am sorry." You spluttered, 049 with his hand on your cheek cooing, "I know." Rick couldn't beleive his eyes, stomping back over with his phone in hand. "I got you on record bastard, you won't get away with this." 049 looked at your tear soaked face, devoid of will to fight. "And what exactly did you capture? Two lovers eloping?" "Oh dont fucking start that. As if Y/n would do that with you." Rick looked at you. "Right Y/n?"

It was hard to face him, but you did, and your silence was enough to let him know you were enjoying it in the end. That his tongue lapping at you was pleasant, that you melted into bright orange eyes and hands touching you. Even if you hated it, why let Rick pick up your mess? Just let the plague doctor fuck you, it would be okay.

"I think you had best delete that." 049 answered for you, leaning into your smaller frame. "Y/n?" Rick called desperately. You looked up, cheeks stained by salty tears. "Delete it Rick..." he looked offended, stuttering in disbelief.

"No... he... your going to be okay Y/n..." Rick began edging to the door, sprinting out when 049 rose to his feet. Seeing Rick gone with the recording, you began panicking. "My angel, calm yourself." You could not, only stopping your cries when 049 crouched in front of you, eyes locked to yours.

"Dearest," he pet your hair, "shall I sort this menace out?" You sobbed. "No... don't hurt anyone! It's all my fault, I can just-" you went to stand, stopped and pressed back into sitting.

"It is not your fault he imposed, not your fault you need me." You nodded. "Now, dearest, I will not hurt a soul... but I ask your permission to stop him. To save your career and life." You sniffed, nodding again.

"Dress yourself, I shall return." He left. Left you sniffling alone.

So 049 took the elevator up, thinking lightly how he would stop Rick. A few words of warning were key, but what a pain he was. Such things had to be dismantled, fixed. He tightened his mask, preventing bad air coming in. But... infections always spread, and it was his duty to stop them.

So he had his hands behind his back, thinking. Eyes dark, holding the line that was your life. His non existent heart beating, standing strong. This was the price to pay, to keep you safe, being hunter instead of prey. But... he was a natural at that. And you were waiting for him.

049 locked eyes on Rick, their eyes meeting. 049 followed, not even questioning when Rick walked into the intercom room. His heart swelling as he stepped into the dark room, body flailing as something hit his head.

Fallen, he held himself in agony, looking at the seething Rick. "I will play that clip over the speaker man... stay back." 049 was still on the floor, recovering where a bloody rock lay at his side. He hit him!

"Stop..." 049 called, hand out. "You wouldn't want to ruin Y/n's fragile heart anymore, would you?" Rick looked like he was thinking, spite and rage in his eyes. 049 managed to stand.

Rick was swift, quick and agile. But stupid. 049 kept Ricks focus on himself, pressing the recording audio behind himself to play over the silent facility. "Are we jealous she called my name, not yours?" 049 spoke so silent, dodging when Rick charged with the same rock. Dodging was easy, but 049 did let out a small grunt when the rock cut through his cloak, looking at it in dissapointment.

"I will kill you!" "Stop this Rick..." 049 called, a hidden smile behind the mask. "Do not make me use force on you." Rick screamed, charging, just as 049 hoped he would.

Hand reaching his head, Rick paused, twitching. Touch forced back to toxicity, Rick dropped down, last vision being the dark robes rise and a hand of death on his forehead. His body twitched a few times, then fell motionless as the door opened.

Guards upon the dozen were there, all wondering what happened as they see the body. And there you are, hugging your cold form and trembling. 049 took your hands quickly, offering you kind eyes to return you to your room. All the while his hand crushed the recording device now in his pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

"There you are buddy." 049 sat forth, touching his wounded head. "Ah, sincerest gratitude doctor. I assure you it would have been no bother doing this myself." The medic in charge of cleaning the nasty wound on 049s head chuckled heartily. "The pleasure was all mine, you should relax more and let someone take care of you for once."

049 cautiously eyed you in the corner; your body limp, hugginga towel around yourself from shock of seeing Rick so... lifeless. And 049 could not even analyse the body in secret, a pity.

"Yes, having someone cater to me should be lovely. But I doubt one would be so willing." 049 rose in his seat. "A nice idea as such." He uttered, fiddling with his wrists as though the memory of being chained by doctors for experiments still remained prominent in his mind.

"Miss Y/n, how are you feeling?" You looked up at the doctor and 049 staring back. "I'm... going to be okay." A bland response that tasted bitter in 049s senses, but nevertheless the look of pain on your face could and would easily be replaced by sheer joy and pleasure to be back in his arms soon enough.

Sent away, you walked in silence as the taller being walked beside you, both relieved of any kind of duty for the day. Boarding the elevator alone together.

"So, where are you headed?" You thought carefully. "...the cafe maybe, or my room." "Splendid. May I join you?" He just murdered your best friend. "No offense 049, but I think I need some time alone."

Hands hastily grappled you, hugging you tight. You could feel his poisonous hand on the back of your head, and cried for him to let you go as his grip tightened. "You killed Rick! It... I-" "I will not and can not ever let you go Y/n. You belong to me now, and I would be damned if I let you step foot out of this place without me by your side."

He was mad, robes fluttering as his hands gestured each word. Letting out a small whimper when his hand pushed into your underwear, two fingers seperating your unexcited womanhood whilst the other flicked and toyed with your clit.

"S-Stop it!" You tried, pushing him with all your strength, but only seeming to fall deeper into him. You eyed the elevator, two more floors.

You could not scream. Could not exclaim for help. So you shivered in his arms as he took hold of you.

"Good girl." He cooed, leaning close. "Please..." "beg me to stop angel." You would not give him that satisfaction.

The door ooened, and you planned your time enough to push him off and run.

So you wanted a chase?

Fine.


	9. Chapter 9

The image of Rick, lifeless and empty on the floor, haunted you. The sheer idea that maybe if you had not of felt pleasure, had just spoken up, he could still be alive. You just kept running, slowing when people passed you in the halls and smiling at them. This idea you had to play pretend, act normal, killed you inside more then the deed 049 granted on you itself.

And yet everytime you spun round, he was there. The same as you, polite and courteous but eyes locked straight on yours.

Coming to an elevator, you called in just in time and threw yourself into the pit of scientist. You could only watch 049 stare as the door shut, his knuckles clenching. Oh boy, you were in for it.

The door opened, and you hurried out. You were certain you should be crying, but maybe the fact you weren't only added to the confusion and guilt you felt. It was your fault you werent crying, because it was your fault Rick died.

Panicking, you just had to reach your room and lock the door. That was all. Then you could find the 05 and tell them everything.

So you rushed down the hall that seemed silent, not a soul around, and nearly jumped out your skin when you nearly turned a corner to bump into 049. But he had not seen you, and now it was time to hide.

Running to a wedge beneath a table, you concealed yourself in shadows and waited. "Goodnight 049." "Goodnight dearest doctor." You steadied your breath, hearing the scientists take tge elevator up.

Then you saw feet, leather boots. Focusing on them with bated breath, crawling further back into the dark. "Y/n..." you shut your eyes. "Its time to come out." Your chest shook. "Your running from me, lest we forget I am still a monster to you."

Pity was not going to work, so the doctor had another approach. "A monster you begged to be inside of you." You gulped, shaking. "A monster you asked to kill Rick." No, no, no! "He had to die Y/n, you know this as well as I. He wanted to get rid of what we have." He was actively searching now, lifting boxes and crouching. "So I ask once more," he paused, "Y/n, come out."

You stood still, hearing him sigh and watching him place a hand to his temple. Agitated, he walked away. Now was a chance!

You scurried out warily, hurrying down the hall only to have a mighty force drag you by your clothes into the dark broom closet you just tried to pass.

Your head hit the wall, a groan out your lips. "I told you, Y/n, to come to me." Your eyes opened; too dark to see, but voice unmistakable.

Kicking, you heard him grunt and tried again, only to have your thigh ripped open to the point muscle twinged and burned in pain. You could just barely see his mask, and yet he seemed to see you just fine as his hands slipped your trousers off you.

"Why are you doing this?!" You cried. "Because no matter what it takes, you will see I love you more then any man. I will keep you with me, until you realise no man will please you like I do." You tried screaming, but his hand came down over your mouth and you screamed into the glove when something slammed inside of you.

Like an animal, held down and gagged by his hand, he held your legs around his body and pounded into you. And you sat there, you gave up screaming.

"Dearest Y/n," he panted, "just realise, for me, I shall not let you go. Just accept my feelings." So wrong, you cried and mulled over your lack of say.

No. Rick was dead.

You slammed your free knee up, right into his gut, making him fall onto you. You could feel his penis leave your opening, uselessly prodding around the outside in an attempt to continue fucking you.

You weren't going to let him, crawling to your feet.

What you did not expect was his eyes to glow brighter then before, settled on you with nothing but an animalistic rage of silence. Blood trickling, his claws met your neck and gouged down your arm. You tried crying, but he flipped you over so fast and slammed himself back into you.

Face hitting the wall over and over, he held you there and fucked you till you knew you were bleeding.

When done, he just stopped. A weak apology, a grapple of your body to hold you close. And what did you do?

Cry. Cry as he toyed your marked skin. A wound he made. Cry as he held you close.

"I will..." you began, "never love you!" You pushed off. "Your a monster... an SCP. And I will never see you again if I can fucking help it." He eyed you as you head to the door. "You will never leave this place, and I hope you rot here 049."

"Step away from the d-" you ran out, body bloody and hair a mess. Slamming into the elevator, never looking back. Pausing by the 05 room, and walking away till you got to your room.

You had one person believe you, and your fear got him killed.

You had a chance to talk to the 05, and you bailed

You were the useless one.


	10. Chapter 10

Day One

"Where is Y/n?" The guard politely responded to the inquisitive plague doctor. "She is taking a break. Unpaid holiday or something. So you might have some random guy in to do your daily checks for a while, but she will be back soon." "Ah, I see."

Three words that held so much meaning; would you ever return? Was he the reason you left? Was it because you see him as a ghoul?

049 let his mind run, but he had to stay calm. Exploding with rage or fear would not bring you back. "I wonder if she went anywhere nice..." 049 trailed, selecting paper to look at, whilst sneakily glancing at the guard. "Nah, saw her a few times in the cafe. I guess she's just taking an actual break and thats it really."

049 hummed. So you were still here. Good. You had not left.

"Well, it has been a pleasure." "Oh?" the guard groaned tiredly. "Yes, I promised myself I would stretch my legs today." The guard laughed, wishing 049 farewell and standing at post. Now 049 had time to mull over his emotion, and that could never end well.

The first thing he did was take the elevator up to the dorms, pottering around nearby to see if you would leave one of the many similar rooms. Poor innocent darling, shuttled along like cattle with nothing to make you any different to the other staff. Aside him. Once you accept him, that is.

He tried the cafe, and nothing. Now he was hurrying. What was this emotion? Dread, emptiness? Something a doctor as himself should not need to worry about. In fact, he began feeling offended you were making him feel like this... and everything was slowly spiralling into... need... anger...

His heart was beating, and he hurried to the foundation library. A place he could often find himself in. And there, amongst it all, were you.

Absolutely lovely, the light from the glass room overcasting you like the golden divine creature you were. Your nimble loving fingers holding a book tight. Those eyes set on him, full of... admiration? A look he could only class as pure need to run to him as you started hurrying to stand, teeth grit.

But he reached you just in time, and you looked so happy to be next to him again. Body moving fast to get away, but he knew deep down you loved him back.

"Dearest," he took your hand, "why are you taking a break?" And why were you hyperventilating? Eyes darting around desperately. "My, your heating up. Are you taking a break because your unwell?" You let out a pitiful noise, snatching your hand, leaving your book and throwing yourself back in your room after hurrying away from him.

Day three

And there you were again. Happily rushing away from him like the cheeky little thing you were. You looked paler today, shaking a bit.

He tried talking to you. "Are you returning to me tonight? You know there is no other waiting for you." Words that filled your heart with pure joy, he was sure.

Day seven

Why were you not back? What a foul place to keep you away so long. But 049 heard news you were coming back tonight.

\----

"Is there reason for the transfer?" The bald large man asked you from his seat. "Yes... I heard the last janitor was-" "driven to suicide." He puffed his cigar, and you regained your voice. "But 049 is so mellow and sweet, and I think I want to take the challenge now and wotk with the keter class... for my colleagues!"

"Is this because of Rick?" You bit your lip. "Because if it is, I totally understand." He slid the document your way, and you stared back at the frowning gaze of a sentient mask. Scp035, your new area.

Signing your life away, you agreed you would rather die from the keter then spend another second with 049.

\----

"She what?" 049 asked, shocked. "Yeah, Y/n said she wanted the challenge. Shes cleaning up after 035 now as of tomorrow." 049 stuttered. "But-"

No. He had to remain passive. "I hope it goes well for her."

~~~~~~~

The plague doctor shuffled in his seat, armd forth and palms together. "My old friend," he began, "I hope you remember our agreement." The mask on the other side of the glass frowned, oozing out horrific liquids. "I remember it well. I will do as you have asked me."

049 stood, content. And the mask would do as he told him, persuede you to return to 049. Why? Because 049 promised to help him escape, 'one day after earning his freedom.'

Wrapping the staff round his little finger was easy; willing to show the twos friendship was a must know for the foundation. So when 049 had asked to see 035, they were all too happy to oblige.

\---

It was night. Your room smelt like mould where you kept your blinds and window shut. The last meal you ate was a single blueberry muffin, and that was four days ago. Why leave your room when he was always there waiting.

Still, no hiding from him now.

You got dressed into your usual leggings and work shirt, dull and boring. Everything about you was..

Depleted.

Just getting to the elevator was a struggle, and you were so shocked when 049 remained in his room. All night, briskly passing you with his head down, not a word spoken. Had you hurt his feelings?

When the next morning came, you were ecstatic to have your new sector, all alone to clean... no SCP capable of moving around you. Until-

"You know you can't escape him right?"  
"You do realise he loves you more then anyone, right?"  
"You fucked him, I can tell."

Depleted.

The thing spoke to you all day and night. Your head would pound in pain, eyes drooping and there was no way to respond to a porcelain mask without coming off as insane.

\---

"I want to transfer back." You spoke carefully. Unsure and distressed. "... well, Miss Y/n." You bit your tongue. "It is so funny you say that. We barely make exceptions, but-"

"He wants you back as well."


	11. Chapter 11

There was this noise coming from down the corridor. Heavy breaths and small little urged whispers. 049 stood to attention from his desk, soft fingers closing up his diary just so.

Leaving his room, he pondered out the door, trying to locate such odd noises. Robes fluttering, the noises got closer the further he went, and there to his suprise, he found you.

You had not yet seen him, back turned and small arms struggling to bring your mop back and forth in the hall outside.

049 watched you, his face contorting with worry.

You were thinner, unhealthy. The type of weight loss where ones neck and arms could lose muscle and fat, but your body remained the same. The type of weight loss that was obvious to anyone that you were starving.

Your hair was usually tied up the best you could with your h/l hair. But today it was flat, unkempt, loose around your shoulders and knotted.

Your shoe laces were undone, and 049 could see you had tried tucking them into your shoes for speed.

But what bothered him the most was how you shook; legs ready to give out, head shaking like you were cold.

You were whispering to yourself, grunting and complaining. "Come on Y/n," you said, "just a bit further."

And then you had turned, eyes meeting his own. Immediately, you were frozen. Your frail body took the bucket handle, spinning and trying to silently slip away in the other direction.

But you were so much slower.

049 had to barely make an effort in capturing you again, arms around your waistline.

"Hello dearest, oh how I had missed you."

He was happy. His plan worked. You came back.

And yet, when you did not respond he was sad again. You just stood still, shaking like a leaf wordlessly. You weren't even trying to fight.

049 placed a hand around you so he was tilting your chin to the side, removing his mask and kissing down your neck. You just... accepted it. Trembling sweet little noises as you cried.

You could feel the shiver going up your spine, ths toxic taste of his needy aura smothering your own. And yet..  
it was as 035 said. He did not kill you because you were 049's. Only 049 had that right. So why fight? Why get hurt more? It was better to just be a shell of a person, letting it happen instead of fighting someone who wouldn't let you fight.

"Ngh-" you let out a sound; his teeth nibbling your earlobe and sending quivers down your back. His chuckle in your ears. Oh please don't let the whispers come back. When you had worked with 035, whispers were so loud... so teasing. Maybe 049 was your best choice?

"Turn yourself; I wish to see your lovely face now you have returned to me." Maybe he would pity you? Please let him pity you.

You turned slowly, his hand beneath your chin to lift your silent gaze. Pity? No. He chuckled, devouring your deadpan eyes.

"Did you miss me, dearest Y/n?" You trembled, trying to ignore your swelling nervous gut as his thumb caressed your chin in his grasp. "Well...?" Your eyes went back to him, tears building so fast that he became a blur. You liked that. He was blurry, and it made it easier to say what you had to.

"...I did."

He chuckled, and you refused to blink. Blinking would let you see again. "Dearest, shall we go to my lab?" Your voice was deadpan, serious as you spoke. "I have work and a job to do 049. As should you. So if you-"

His grip on you tightened, and you blinked on instinct. He was there again, face serious and threatening. "Shall we go then, Y/n?" "....yeah."

You felt feint as you walked beside him, no longer caring what happened to you.

Both in the cell, you stood with puffy cheeks and watched as he shut the door, hurrying to make you hot tea and patting down a seat for you.

You took the seat, and took the tea. Downing it without a thought, much to 049's curiosity.

"Dearest," a hand on yours, "has thou cometh to trust me truly? You drank that without-" "Yeah." You cut him off, head pounding. "...I see." He was a bit agitated you cut him off, and so dull spoken too.

"We have much catching up to do. Tell me about-" "I would rather not." The plague doctor stared at you. "...okay. shall we embrace?" "I would rather not do that."

You hugged yourself tight. This was bad. You felt so sleepy, and falling asleep now would be a bad bad idea.

He scurried over. "Why are you being cold to me?" "I... I am not..." you answered breathlessly, standing to leave under fear of what he may do to you.

"You are. And I will not stand for it." "Please... I can't do this right now-" no remourse for you; 049 tugged at your shirt, and you tried struggling... but your world was spinning.

"Look at you, your eyes are sunken in, and you are clearly unwell. If you think I will let you leave me so easily-" "049 please..." you begged, your hand held by his in the air, shaken like a ragdoll. "I...I..." you had so much to say.

He was the cause of your illness. "You made me this sick..." you managed. "What?!" He yapped, furious at the sleepy nauseous girl in his grip.

"Would you test my patience enough to say this again?!" You scrunched your face, slammed against the wall. Hand in his, you tried pushing him off, managing to look up into fiery angry eyes staring back.

"You d-done this to me!" "How dare you!" A power struggle as he parted your legs with his knee, trying hard to overthrow you into submission. Your eyes were fading, but he did not stop even as you felt weaker to wrestle.

"You killed my best friend, " you cried suddenly, eyes meeting his with desperation, "you m-made me bleed..." Your hands were against the wall now, held down. You looked at the floor as he panted and kept you squished between himself and the wall.

"Why...?" Your trembling form saddened him to the point he only knew to respond with rage.

Your poor angelic face looked shocked as he ripped your shirt right off you.

And there, he stared as you collapsed into his arms.

He could feel you lifeless, a scary thought given his touch. And he hurried to drag you into his chair on his lap. A thought that made him realise how delicate and fragile you really were.

"Y/n..." he tried, shaking you... but you were limp against his chest. He could feel your heart beating, and you were fine.

What was not fine were his eyed set on the large claw mark going from your neck to your inner elbow.

You tried hiding it. Tried hiding from him. Because he hurt you.

The harsh reality of what he had done to you hit him, and it hit hard. Having you rest against his hard chest, so easy to ravage or love, left him confused and anxious. Did you hate him? Your ill form was because of him, and he was a doctor.

"Dear Lord..." he breathed, brushing hair from your face and hugging you tighter.

No. There was one thing for it. He had to condition you into never leaving him. You would be hurt without him, and in truth, as a doctor, your doctor; his cure for you is his love.

All you had done was try and fight, try and survive, and yet you had just doomed yourself into making 049 keep a tighter leash on you from this point forwards. Keeping yourself safe was hard enough, but now you were going to have to keep his obsession secret for his own sake too.

And you lay there, unaware as he whispered his love to you and pet your face, fingers curiously resting on your lips. Oh how delicious you were, and how good you made him feel.

This feeling was his and his alone.

He chuckled, thinking of Rick. A body in the ground now. Good. Nobody can have you but him.

Excited, he breathed out to himself and trained his hand on your cut. Such an ugly thing he made, but nothing he would not fix. It meant you belonged to him, sign that showed you both struggled but your love would prevail. And oh... it would.

Eyes checking the door to see you were still alone, he removed his mask and neared your face. Needy whimpers that would have scared you left his mouth, and he whispered your name as his lips met your mouth.

"Y/n..." he whispered, spiteful and snickering low as he pecked again, reeling back to watch your brows knit in your unconscious form. Then he kissed again, all the way up your face, one even on the top of your nose as he kissed you deeper.

You needed to breathe out your mouth in your sleep, and yet 049 was taking all your oxygen in his deep kisses; tongue exploring your mouth. Oh this was bliss, having you accept all he was doing without a struggle.

Panting over your face, he watched you breathe out as his fingers slid against your underwear, moving around and watching your body shift.

"Who is a good girl...?" He breathed, finger moving over your underwear and into your womanhood. You twitched a bit, and he wrapped his arm around you to keep you tight against him. "Uh, uh, uh... no moving until the doctor is done darling. "

Removing his fingers, you were helpless and unaware as he shoved them into your mouth; swirling them around and whispering into your ear. "Is that good my dear?"

You were moving more now, on the verge of waking, and this would not do.

You were not getting away this time.

Propping you in his seat, 049 left to find some sort of tie, returning with several cable ties.

He stood over you, binding your wrists together as you slept. Pulling down and attaching a meat hook from past experiments to his ceiling, he hooked your hands up. Your feet, he attached your feet to the chair legs, leaving you spread and bent in your sleep. Of course, he had already removed your clothes. Lastly, a gag in your lovely little mouth.

Now he just had to wait till you woke up, taking hold of his many private 'utensils' and leaning against his workbench.

You could hear what sounded like fingers tapping metal, a repeating rhythm. Your head hurt too. What happened?

Groggy, you opened your eyes. Standing opposite you, was 049. You tried to move your limbs, but began panicking when you realised you could not. You could see an array of sex toys beside 049 too, scaring you more. "Mppph..." you tried, a bit too groggy and weak to become louder yet. Ah, you had waken up. Good.

"Greetings."


	12. Chapter 12

He stalked over, and you fought your bindings. "Hush now," your stomach swirled violently as he crouched before you; serious and utterly devoid of any hint of emotion. You tried to close your legs, but the bindings kept you spread apart. You looked up painfully, limbs burning as you squinted against the clinical lights, trying to push your body up to unwrap your wrist bindings, but your legs kept you trapped down. Seeing 049 in front of you, doing something with his hands, made your stomach swirl faster and you tried again with your wrists.

No use, you glared at 049. First day back, and this was happening. You noticed his door was locked, blinds in his windows rolled down, camera no longer needed to be on. You watched him crouched before you, eyes watching his fingers as he smeared some sort of lube over his hands entirely. This made you scream into your gag, trying to get his attention. "..what?" he chuckled. "Mppphhh!" 'Please undo my gag!' "I will be done in a second, I need to efficiently moisten my hands." You shook your head, seat squeaking as you tried kicking and moving around.

You thrashed, feeling him spin his body in front of you, moist hands on your thighs as you breathed extremely hard through your nostrils. He just stared at you, still on his knees. "Think of this not as a punishment," his finger touched your soaked pants, "but as a lesson... it has come to my attention rather obviously, I had hurt you. We will continue hurting one another unless you see I do everything I do to keep you safe." He drew circles on your parts, and you glared fury at him; unable to stop your legs shaking. He noticed. "Stop fighting it dear; all I want is to teach you the error of your ways. Being away from me will cause you harm, your pleasure is mine, and mine is yours. What not is there to understand?" You looked up, trying your bindings again.

"Stop that." You screamed right in his face, muffled but still hideously angry. "Stop that this instant!" He roared, and you stopped. "Mon Dieu." He uttered, retracting his hand to rest on your knee, the other on his forehead. "Apologise to me now." What, but how? You shot him a curious look. He leant in closer. "Give me a kiss the best you can, now."

You tried leaning away, but his hand went behind your back and pushed you into him. Unsure what to do, and cornered, you sort of just eskimo kissed his mask. But he seemed satisfied, backing away quickly to continue his onslaught.

"You just need to understand I do the thing I do, to keep us safe. It will be much more pleasant if you listen." You watched, letting him draw circles on your underwear; trying to steady your trembling legs as your eyes wandered around your bindings in hope of freedom. "mpph..." you moaned, catching his attention again. He was sitting like a child in front of you, enamoured by your pants, playing with you. "No, we are not removing your gag. You will remain there, seated and protected." You wanted to scream at his words, but had to focus on staying vigilant.

"I am going to remove your pants now." You looked away, pouting but actually trying not to cry. This was terrifying. His hands at your knickers, pausing as he realised his mistake with your tied legs. You shot him a cocky look, head tilted as you laughed at his stupidity. But 049 offered you sultry eyes, a look of sarcasm and unenthusiasm as he merely ripped open your pants.

He probably smirked at you beneath the mask, staring at your opening. It was embarrassing, but moving away did nothing, and you just sat and waited for whatever came next. Eyes shut, you listened to his voice and your own breathing.

"Hmm, I believe I have seen this before..." you opened one eye, curious. "Yes, common. When one desires something inside of them, but does not know how to ask for it?" He stood, a hand next to your bottom, leaning right into you at an incredible height. "Not a problem; the doctor is in..." Your eyes were locked on his, timidly shying away but thankful as he moved off you and left.

You tried your feet this time, looking up and down often enough to make sure you were not caught, but when you looked up and saw the sex toy in 049's hand, you froze. A large silicone dildo, with the two tiny attachments. You had seen them before.

You struggled as he come nearer, showing it to you spitefully. You tried shutting your legs, but he pressed a button and the two little rabbit ears began moving rapidly. He neared it to your vagina, pressing the flicking parts against your cliterous. You could feel them infiltrate your folds easily, tickling and torturing your sensitive bud. Now your stomach was really swirling, sweat forming as you tried pulling your bindings but ending up falling into limp submission and squirming instead. "Nod if this feels good angel." You kept your face still, eyes threatening to open after you promised yourself to keep them shut.

You could tell he was looking at you, checking your reaction as he slipped his finger in too. Chest puffing, it was hard to keep going and soon you felt like you might just melt into an orgasm. "Darling." No, you would not look. Another finger. "Just look at me." No. Another finger, and now it was sheer pain you felt. Chest wracking as you sobbed into your gag, eyes shut tight. "You do not need to hurt yourself; just comply with my requests... all I want is for you and I to live harmoniously." You felt another finger tip dangle by your opening, slowly threatening to enter, and now you opened your eyes.

"Good girl, is three too many?" You nod breathlessly, wincing as he removed one from your swollen cavern. You had felt his fingers in you before, and despite being gentle and calming, his digits were so big and harsh... friction and sharp nails making pain only. You whined out as he continued pumping two, also torturing your poor little clit at the same time. "Relax your body, and it will be more enjoyable." He was not going to stop, so you tried, but it still hurt and the pain was intense, so you kept tense and feared what would become of you if you decided to relax and take whatever he done to you.

"I will insert this now." You begged with your eyes, begged him to let you go, but he focused on sliding the silicone toy inside of you. Nowhere near as painful as the fingers, but the head moved inside of you and made you feel full, feel tight, whilst the little ears flicked at your clit. 049 let out small 'ah' sounds, like you were intriguing or a child in need of correcting as he carefully slid it in and out of you, making your body pulse each time the ears collided and flicked your bud or the rotating head hit your soft spot. Violated, you could not predict when the head would go all the way in; you could only wait and feel whatever he done to you.

"mppph-" 'mercy.' "Mppppph....-" 'have mercy on me please.' You let out a pitiful muffled sob. 'What did I do to deserve this?" Rick entered your mind again. "Oh, hush hush... do not cry angel." He stood, removing the soaked toy that you could only stare at in shame and pity for yourself. "I said this was not a punishment. Take from this what you will; a lesson you must learn in order for our love to flourish." Love? LOVE? You wanted to kick and cry.

He walked back to the table, rage bubbling but toiling with pain as his delicate hands wandered over his collection, muttering to himself as he selected his next toy for you. Pitiful, you clasped your hands together the best you could, palms meeting as your thoughts flowed. 'Dear Lord,' you shut your eyes, 'I know I never believed in you before... but if you are here. Save me. Save me before I become undone... before this evil takes a hold of me. I am not the best person, but I beg of you... don't let this hound of hell take me... I... I don't want to die here... not with him.' Your eyes shot back open as fingers separated your palms, and 049 gave you an unimpressed look. Your one saving thought, saving grace, ruined by him.

He removed his mask, releasing a breath of freedom and smiled at you. You looked away, sobbing a bit. 'Please Lord... Please Lord... he isn't human, I am! Please take pity on me.' 049 was careless, walking over to you and physically crawling on the seat you were on. "Our love is like no other," he began, "no other man will take you darling." 'Please God.' Could God not hear you? Your heart swelled as 049 was sitting in front of you, inches away, orange eyes on yours. "Our love is like no other, say it." You jumped when he urged you on. "mpph mpppph mppph-" you spoke through your gag, eyes on his, locked on one another. "Good!" He cheered, looking behind himself quickly before you felt the power of vibrations on your opening. As if it was not abused already, your weakened heightened state trembled; quivered even, eyes rising up to the ceiling as 049 watched in fascination inches away from you.

How the fuck did he even manage to attach some kind of vibrator to you in that moment? Who cared! You flinched when he sighed hungrily, a wide grin on his face, fingers pinching your back and ass as he kissed your shoulder blade. Body so close to his, you had to focus on him in order to avoid the tingles in your gut. And it was intense, the need to explode, to move to ease the pleasure, the sheer torture of it repeatedly spiking your senses to the point you would explode. You tried wiggling, only to have 049 watch you like a child would watch a race car with thrill. Breath heightening, you let out a pitiful moan, releasing yourself.

But it was not over, no. The same spot was attacked by the vibrations, and the slow pace made it more torturous and drawn out as you felt him kiss your tear lines. A hand on your breast, watching your face as he purposely squeezed and flicked the buds. Crying harder, your body started shaking again, and you looked utterly distressed, coated in sweat, suffering as you released again. And 049 quickly realised he probably should turn it off before you feinted again; it was a lesson, not a punishment.

You had nothing left to say, head hung low, watching tears fall. Lips dry, throat parched. Wrists and ankles red. And just for one tiny second, 049 wondered what the bloody hell he was doing. But he was past the point of return now, and his own need was rising.

Still on the chair, he ungagged you, watching your body fall lifelessly forwards. "Y/n..." your eyes looked at his, tear soaked. "I would like you to pleasure me; our love is one, you recall?" You said nothing. Legs still tied, complete exhaustion and disappointment on your face as he let you sink back into the seat, rising over you.

You watched him conceal you in dark, taking away the light. "...There is no God, is there?" You uttered to nobody in particular, watching as he took out his swollen member. "...What? Goodness, what a funny thing to say poppet." Hmm, funny.

He pressed his hand in the back of the chair behind you, lowering his member to your face. At first you declined, laughing at his dishonour. "Suck." But one warning word and you urged yourself forth, grabbing the sticky thing and placing it into your mouth. "You should be lucky," he panted, "I would have left your arms tied too." You felt a spike of rage, ready to bite down and see who would be tying whose hands then, but you stopped. You had this fucking things penis in your mouth, it had raped you several times, your best friend whom you both clearly had feelings for one another was dead because of it... and you were here... worshipping it alone. But the whispers, the repercussions scared you. Being scared of them terrified you. A downwards spiral that truly ended in just being obedient.

"May I?" He asked, hand going behind your head. Pulled back and forth gently, you just... took it. Not funny. Not a joke. This was you, being utterly destroyed inside. He could have your exterior, sure. But your mind was warped, and you just felt so alone. Meeting eyes with him watching you, you pondered if he truly was all you had left.

His bitter tasting liquids seeped into your mouth a little, and you crinkled your nose. "Is... Is the taste unfitting? I... apologise. Perhaps I may look up what can be done to change that." Yeah, like this is going to be a regular thing.

So he kept pushing you back and forth, in the end finally spilling into your mouth. He leant back, panting as you spat out over the arm of the chair. Falling back, tired, worried, alone, isolated, terrified.

Then a thought came to mind. When you go back to your room, you were going to kill yourself. He would not have you then, right? You could apologise to Rick in heaven, if you ever went. Maybe if 049 resurrected you, you would not be aware when he violated you then.

Sweet sinister thoughts were interrupted by him untying you.

"Darling," he began, "we have an hour till you must return to your dorm. Let us talk." Untied but still, you nodded, feeling your wrists and legs as he carried your unsoiled clothes to you. The fucker even stood over you, helping dress you. What a fucking hero.

"First of all," he cheered, "tea." "Im fine." "No, Y/n, recall what we learnt." You bit your tongue. Laughing at him in your head. 'If I say do this, do it. Oh Y/n, drink my shitty fucking medieval tea. Oh Y/n, come here so I can make you suck my stupid useless dick.' Again, thoughts were interrupted when he appeared right over you, a look as though he read your mind. "Ah... thanks." You accepted the cup, eyeing it as usual.

"Now," he began, "you are... mine, aren't you?" "Looks that way." You mocked, sipping the tea. "Where I come from... Alagadda. There was an old tradition, a powerful one." You blurred his words, not at all bothered. "So, will you let me?" You had no idea what he spoke about, but sure. What more could he fucking do to you anyway? "Sure."

"Splendid."

You sipped your tea, the cup suddenly shattering as you felt an unreal amount of pain in your palm.

You hissed when you watched 049 place a bloody gash in his hand to one in yours, trying to pull away but held tight in place. "Stop moving." But... his unholy blackened blood was mixing with yours. What would the foundation say? What would become of you?!

Nothing happened. But he seemed content. You looked at your cut hand in shock. "Why did you do that?!" You barked, watching him come back over with bored yellow eyes, dabbing chamomile onto your wound. "You agreed." "Agreed to fucking what?!"

"To the ritual."

"WHAT RITUAL?!"

"Do I really need to explain again dear?" "Yeah, you do." You snapped. "In Alagadda, a place our good pal 035 introduced me to-" He paused, seeing you fold your arms and glare at him. "To cut the story short, if Alagaddan blood, I, joins blood with a mortal, it binds us... how you could say... united." You perked up, looking at him. "A sixth sense if you will. Marriage, in short. Not so much the mortal, but the one with Alagadda blood may have sense of direction where their partner is. If they are hurt, if they need help. Legends even spoke of finding red string attached to ones pinky if their loved one was lost." He sighed and chuckled. "So...?" You were confused. "Look..." he sighed. "I understand your feelings are difficult. This place, how you have come to see me, is difficult. But essentially, we are united by Alagaddan marriage now. You chose this, and I can merely bend the knee and thank you for becoming one with I."

You shook your head. "Wha- no, no... married? I don't think so." "Well... yes. Y/n, my love, did you not wish for-" "NO! NO I FUCKING DIDN'T!" You were panicking. "Your lying." You spat. "Your a fucking liar!" Enraged, out of your normal self, you stood and threw off his collection of books and similar stuff from his desk, struggling as he detained you in his arms. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Let me prove it to you; our bond."

You watched him hold you, other hand reaching for a vial of lavender the staff would use to keep him dulled and compliant in times of rage. Something so inhuman; you rested, eyes shutting, panting as you regained your breath under the divine smell. "T-the lavender..." "yes my sweet, we are bonded. You and I will think alike very soon."

"No..." you uttered, still calm and swaying on the spot in his arms. "I..." you did not know what to say. "Still not convinced?" You shook your head.

"Fine, please try and hide yourself in these halls. Do. Not. Take. The. Elevator. And I will show you what I meant by sixth sense." He scoffed, unamused as you hurried out. You could take the elevator and run, but screw it. Play along.

You ran down the hall, into one of the broom closets, hiding in an old locker. He would never look here.

Not even a minute passed, and 049 was in the room searching for you. Opening the locker, seeing your shocked face as you stumbled out. "See now darling?" He brushed your hair out your face. "Y-yes..." you murmured.

"Do not fret," he took your hand and shoved a jade ring on your marriage finger, "I shall be a good husband." You stood in shock, his words whispered, a kiss on your cheek.

Holy crap.


	13. Chapter 13

Hot palms, sticky forehead, you hovered over the pot of pills by your side. You could hear 049 in your head, eyes glancing at the clock to see it was around 6am, where you needed to sleep.

His hands on you, prying. His voice in your ears. His... you couldn't think about it. You took the pot, wrinkling your face with tears and throwing them into your mouth. The taste of powdered bitterness resting on your tongue as you choked.

Eyes hollow, you breathed almost excitedly as you brought yourself to the razor blade on the counter. The fear the pills might not work... you had to.

"Rick..." you began in the dark of your room, "I am coming buddy..."

You picked at the blade, frightened when someone pounded at your door. Who was it at this time of morning?

The pounding continued as you ignored, frozen. It got louder, doorknob rattling. "...hello?" You called shyly. The noise stopped, and then the door was kicked so hard that it smashed open.

You dropped the blade instantly, mouth parting as you saw the doorframe swallowed by 049 and his gigantic form. He looked incredibly angry, stepping in and shutting the door that hung by its hinges.

You did not speak, swallowed by terror as he dropped his medical bag. "So... you defy me almost immediately after leaving my grasp." You breathed hard, backing up. "This is why I must teach you, must punish you. You cannot leave me! You will not leave me so easily! I will do what it takes."

You shook your head. "You fool. You could have died, or lest be terminated." You let out a cry.

"Show me what you done." You shook, stretching your arm out to avoid getting too close aa you handed him the pill pot. "...I see." His hand met your chin, pulling your gaze to his. "Why would you do this to yourself?" No answer. "What a foolish girl. You have crossed my temper for a final time."

"Though I know some things are necessary, and violence is certiantly not one of those things, I realise you are not going to learn your lesson." He pulled up his bag to rummage inside. "Lay flat on your bed." You shook your head, voice trembling. "Just let me die... you got what you wanted, right?" He continued searching his bag. "Just let me go. I'll never tell anyone what you... we did. I... I just want to be with Rick." "My dear." He shut his bag noisily, agitated. "I beleive you are aware the boy sleeps in the grave now. He cannot save you, only I can."

"Come here." You did, letting him wrap you from behind,  
"Such a silly thing to do Y/n." You shut your eyes, groaning as he shoved two fingers into your mouth and prodded your tonsil. Choking, you wiggled in his arms, wondering why you could not just die.

"Our uniting; I was able to sense your distress, and I came immediately." You let out a foul load of bile. The taste of medicine coming back up as you coughed and cried.

"Come, we will clean you." You let him hold your wrist, leading you to your own bathroom. Dead in the face, 049 was so caught up in figuring out how to work the bath that it gave you the moment to just stay still... thinking.

"Ah," he exclaimed calmly when the water began running, filling your bath nicely. He marched over, prying your clothes off you like so, ignoring your naked bruised body, lifting you slowly into the tub.

"Relax dearest, I shall cleanse you." You did not speak, resting against the back of the tub as 049 knelt beside you, running fingers through your scalp. The steam, the warming heat and the massage he was giving you let you rest; eyes shutting and a sigh escaping your lips.

"You see darling," he whispered, "it does not need to be sensual. I am perfectly happy cleansing and worshipping your godly body; as long as you simply understand it is only us... this happiness will be just us." He reached into the water, grabbing your arm and gliding his hand along it. "Just us..."

"Your not going to hurt me, right?" You turned a bit to look at him. "goodness no. Only you have hurt yourself. What would you like me to do next?" You hummed. "T-that feels pretty nice. Can you continue with my hair?"

He chuckled. "Of course my dear." You heard him remove his mask, a blush on your face as he pressed his features into your hair, sniffing your scent and kissing your cheek loudly before returning to rub your scalp.

"Ah... this feels really nice." You moaned. "As I said my dear, our love will only strengthen as long as you let it." You nod, mouth as an O shape when he began massaging your shoulders. "Shit... this is good." A hand over your mouth, chin turned so you faced him. "Stop your language lady..." "hmmm, or what?" You laughed, feeling his hand rolling down to your chest where you stopped him with a heavy beating heart.

"No 049... I..." he smiled. "I understand sweetest. I will not leave you due to... circumstances, so please... let us continue."

Heavenly massage later, and you were out the tub. Dressed in your pyjamas and begging for bed. "Dearest..." his tone changed. "I must apologise... but something must be done about your actions."

"W-What?" You see him pull out a scalpel, and reality returned. No regard of your safety, just rage and agony you even bothered trusting him again.

"Lay down."

You let out a whine, laying on your bed. Laying still as the plague doctor took your wrists, tying them tight above your head to the bedpost. And you let out a sigh as though it was boring, tiring... but you simply had just disintegrated without hope.

"This is necassary Y/n."

He shot a needle into your arm, senses numbing as your vision went double. "Five minutes is all."

\-------------

"Done."

He untied your wrists and you looked down at your fingers. Small black stitched in the joints.

"A minor surgery; the use of your fingers is prohibited for the while." You sighed, given up. "The elevator, you can use your fist. You can still use your fingers, but pain and difficulty will follow." Great. "Is this clear?" You nodded.

"Good girl." You let out a small smile.

"You shall rely on me for all now."


	14. Chapter 14

"Here, let me" No, 049 did not expect this. You, the most lovely thing in existence, surrounded by men. "Oh, thank you!" You squeaked, watching as one of them opened your carton of milk, courtesy of broken fingers.

And you smiled so happily at them, thanking and laughing with them. 049 wondered how happy you would be if he marched over, and told them just how you cried for him to fuck you harder. Or maybe how excited you usually are every time he pulls at your knickers. Oh, how you were going to pay deeply for this action... being with them.

He was waiting for his usual package of paper and writing tools the dinner staff would be ordered to give him; fiery eyes set on you as you finally noticed him and looked down shyly. Oh, it was too late for you now. He had seen just how jolly you were.

He daydreamed, thinking how hard you would whine out when he slapped your ass raw, reminding you just who you belonged to. How you were going to be begging him to fuck you by the time he was done. And not to mention the others thoughts; he had been heavily considering pet play. Having him pat his lap, his prized possession crawling happily... little cat ears and tail too. Or maybe doctor play, yes that suited rather well. Having you examine him fully, pushed down by your tiny force as you moistened yourself over his body, humping his hardened cock and moaning when he petted your pretty little-

"Sir."

049 spun round, seeing Lilith hold out his package. "Goodness, apologies madam... I was in a daze." Lilith eyed him for a moment, looking at you sneakily. "...So I saw."

What a funny attitude she had. 049 hoped she had not noticed the bulge in his pants that he hid well with layers of robes. Nasty old hag... if she thinks of coming between you and him, she should think twice sooner rather then later anyway.

It was amazing how nobody noticed you tense up, your gaze lowering as 049 walked over to you. Oh, you little minx. Wearing that shirt that revealed cleavage and those cute little tights of yours. All for him, 049 was rather pleased seeing you dress in such a way to simply seduce him. You did not need to dress well for him to love you, but it was a bonus that you did. And the fact you were trying to batter your lashes and look to the exit door excited him more; your little act of a chase invite was enthralling and got him harder by the second.

All he did was clear his throat, and you were up in a second... marching down the hall with him. Very pleasing indeed.

To the lower level you went, walking side by side before he threw you into his room and to the floor.

Crawling over you, he watched you shiver and tremble with uncertainty. But he knew it was need. "Oh my dear, what a wonderful choice of clothing you decided to tease me with today." "T-tease?" "Yes, no need to hide it. This skimpy little skirt," he plucked at the fabric, making you yelp," and your lovely breasts plump and ready for all to see." Then his tone darkened, holding your wrists down and coming closer. "And what did we say about needing anyone but me?" "I...I am sorry! I just couldn't open my-" He pet your face. "Its alright, hush. It is frightening being without the use of your fingers whilst I am not there to help."

"Have you been able to pleasure yourself since last time-?" You shook your head, whimpering. "Then I shall do it for you." You cried out a bit as his hand met your tights, ripping a hole against your thigh and shoving his hand in. You could feel his fingers just graze your panties, a groan of frustration as he ripped the whole stocking apart. "Hush~" he cooed, a hand on your stomach as you settled from crying out again.

You could feel his finger touch your cliterous, moving in circles as your legs twitched. "I want you to beg me to lick it." You gasped, turning your head to the side only for him to turn you back to look at him. "Beg me, or I will make you cum on these fingers over and over. And your fatigued form may not survive my excitement." You would not, refusing as you buckled and came on his hands.

Again, he leant on his elbow, kissing your exposed neck; nipping and sucking as you cried feeling him so close, so warm, and could not escape his fingers teasing you into shivering orgasms. "All you have to-" "P-please lick me... ah~ please lick me!" He rose a bit, cupping your face. "That is better."

Moving to your lower half, he spoke harshly. "Open your legs wider." You complied, grasping the air for comfort as his tongue licked up your thigh; collecting your spilt juices and kissing your clit one time only before diving his wet muscle right between your folds, moving so his tongue began at your entrance and licked all the way up to your cliterous, moving in circles around it to excite you before licking up again.

You moaned, looking up at the man. It felt so damn good, but it was so damn wrong. Fuck him, fuck everything he done to you. Anger, pain, whatever... you sat up a bit, grabbing his face the best you could and shoved him into your parts. He seemed unaffected, coolly continuing to lick and suck at your vagina. Seeing him take no damage, you grasped his hair lifting your backside and grinded into his features to the point you bit your lip in sheer pleasure. But his hands hungrily dug into your thighs anyway, wanting more as you began thrusting onto him. "Y-yeah... take that..." you whispered, pleased for the moment.

049 pulled away, a tad shocked but nonetheless horny and excited. So you wanted or needed an angry fuck? Sure.

He wiped his face, gazing at you hungrily. "What?" You spat, agitated but blushing. "Your upset." "Of course I am!" He crawled on his knees to you, tucking you into his hot toned chest. "Why~?" "B-because...!" You tried pushing away, but his hand was back massaging between your thighs. "Because you cannot accept you love me."

You pushed off again, still in his arms but staring now. "...that's not-" you could not finish your sentence, attacked by another kiss. And you kissed back; his hand holding yours in your lap. You were confused, backing off and standing in a hurry.

"This is so wrong..." your hand ran through your hair. "Y/n." "This is insane!" You did not bother looking, pausing your pace as he called to you again. "Y/n... you need to... as they say, 'angry sex.'" Rolling your eyes, you spat back. "I don't need to do anything." But then you saw the cuffs in his hands, freaking out a bit. "Oh hush now Y/n... since you are so upset, we can try something different." N-no! Please not cuffs..."

Your crying stopped when he cuffed his own wrist, holding out the other to you. A small gasp leaving your lips. He was naked, exposed. You could cuff him and bring the 05! "Y-you want me to...?" He nodded. "Okay..." you marched over, leaning behind the great unstoppable man that was 049, taking his other hand and cuffing him to the arm of his own desk.

Stuck, you stared at him. He was so expectant, and you could not help but burst into laughter. "You were so dumb..." you sneered, "and all I am going to do now is bring the 05 here. Show them you without the mask, you the rapi-" you stopped, looking away as the word made you feel sick. "Y/n... they will terminate me imminently." You heard him struggle. "If you do this, they will stop us both."

You step foot by the door, stopping. "Please Y/n..."

Two words.

Two words and your entire heart broke....

You marched back into the room, so close to finally ridding yourself of him, so close indeed. Your hand went across his cheek so hard, your palm stung. He looked up at you with forgiving bright eyes. And you hit again, breathing hard, panting, raging. Several slaps later, and you wanted to collapse into exhaustion, into an apology for what you did. "...049," you sobbed, "I am so sorry..."

"Don't be..." he breathed, looking at you with such kind eyes. "You done what you must to feel better. My pain is your pain." You grit your teeth, so many emotions of self doubt and regret as you stripped his pants to his ankles, watching him shudder a bit as you knelt as low to the floor as you could and sucked at the tip of his penis.

'How does this feel?' Your mind asked him, silence from you. 'Ultimate pleasure, but chained and unable to escape it.' He quivered, eyes locked on yours. 'Like our love... a chain, a link, our love.' You shut your eyes, going faster.

He breathed hastily. "My dearest," still the same politeness and names, "I think... I think I am-" You released his member from your mouth, shocking him as you towered over his body. Just as he did to you. "Are... you done?" He asked shyly. "Goodness, what a funny thing to say poppet." You spat, no longer sure if you were even hating this or not.

You lowered your region to his face... utterly baffled and afraid of who you had become. "Suck." You spoke, just as he had. And he leant forth, his bindings rattling as his tongue lapped at your opening. Your heart tingled as it felt good, but he looked like he was enjoying himself and you did not want that. Knee hitting his face gently, he stopped lapping at you and looked up patiently to await his next order.

"Darling, we have an hour till I go on shift. Let us talk." You mimicked his last sexual encounter with you. Dropping to your knees, breathing uncertainly as you cupped your slit palm to his. Feeling him wrap his fingers round your broken ones, both staring into one another's eyes before you moved in and kissed him. He moaned into your mouth, your hand on his cheek as you stopped any sexual action to just.. feel him, and his warmth, and his smile and breath and hair, and everything.

Releasing the kiss, he stared at you in silence. The love in his eyes was plain to see as he let you abuse him, taking out his member and shuddering as you groaned out, taking a seat on is lap. No comment, no request; he let you ride him wildly, and he just took it. Amongst pleasure, the feeling of his giant cock in you, your heart would sink as you saw him accepting you breathlessly... because that was how you looked, and somehow you loved seeing him like this, and that somehow made you confused. You felt... empathy for him, felt confused and maybe even love... and yet you had now both experienced abusing each other. But it was not roleplay or a kink for you; it was rape! But why were you doing it back, why were you falling into an inky darkness from where returning seemed impossible?

He released, as did you; falling into his arms. Awkwardly untying him, and standing as you dressed yourself.

"Thank you," he spoke from across the room. You hummed. "For... not going to the 05." He refit his mask, and your brows furrowed and you had to turn away. You wanted it off, the mask off... for him to not feel stained by his past for just a moment.

"049?" You called. "Don't wear your mask." He looked at you confused. "...I want to see your face. It... it is just us here, and... I want our time to continue." You blushed, trying to hide it. "Of course dear." He spoke, setting it back down.

"G-good..." you spat, folding your arms to be stubborn, and he chuckled, picking you up bridal and sitting you on his lap in his large chair. But still, you snuggled into him, warm as he took out a book for you both to read...

Like a married couple.


	15. Chapter 15

You stood in the elevator with SCP-049. The two of you had been snuggled beneath a blanket, reading and talking. It was rather nice, relaxing even... but, a single growl from your tummy and 049 was up demanding you found food.

Neither of you spoke or moved, the elevator opening as a guard walked inside with two others. "Oh, Y/n. What are you doing up here, aren't you on duty?" "Oh, yes sir. I just wanted to get something to eat real quick and 049 wished to accompany me." The guard leant against the elevator wall, scratching his fingers in the sole of his shoe; friendly and relaxed. "Cool, no worries. Must be tough with that sleeping schedule- hey, I hear Lils had some leftover cake... you might be quick enough to get a piece." You smiled brightly, humming in satisfaction. "Oh god, I hope so."

Your mind filtered to a sensation of warm chocolate sponge in your mouth, picturing just how delicious it could be. Lilith always done the best cake.

You jumped, but silently, when fingers grazed against your own. Your chest puffed out, afraid of all the things he could do to you, but holding your breath as the plague doctor beside you stared forwards; sneakily your hands together, entwining them in secret. You were falling fast. Indecisive, but so drawn between how he called your name so softly and how he abused you so easily. Afraid, you bit your cheek and took a deep breath- holding his hand back.

So you rode the elevator down, unlinking hands when the door opened and wandering into the café. You stepped into the opening of the kitchen, calling out at roughly one in the morning. "Hello~ anyone home?" No answer, so you shrugged and stepped inside.

There, on the side, was a platter of cake. "Yes!" You exclaimed, hurrying over. 049 seemed perplexed when you shoved slices into his hands. "Take them, come on!" You seemed cheerful, racing to take pieces back with you. Ignoring 049 as he found a napkin, wrapping them neatly in a pile, you spotted an icing bag and hurried to it. "My lucky day..." you whispered, seeing chocolate frosting inside.

Making sure nobody would see, you lifted it above you and began squeezing the mix into your mouth. 049 noticed, walking over and snatching it. "Hey-!" You snapped, hushed when grasped your face, turning you a bit so you shuddered feeling the icing decorate your neck. 049 looked around, removing his mask so only his mouth was visible, hot breath on your neck as he licked all the way across the chocolate smear. You let out tiny protests, gripping his robes. "B-But, we only just-" "I know..." he chuckled, interrupting. "I can only digress that you are simply too delicious to ignore."

Towering over you, he dabbed a bit on the tip of your nose; making you blush as he kissed it off. "I would not mind decorating you with this," he held the icing up, "before tasting you again." You panted harder; not even touched and yet breathing hard with need. "Yeah..." you spoke. "Shall we?" You nod, bright in the face as you took his hand.

Both of you walking out, halting to a stop. You felt the grip on your wrist tighten. "Lilith!" She stood in the doorway, your eyes wide. "Morning Y/n." Your chest tingled, and there was an infinite power radiating off of 049. He was calm, but eyes a warning. You steadied your breathing, pulling at your hand to unlink them- but 049 wanted her to see. "We... heard there was cake." You cheered fake, heart stammering.

The silence and staring seemed to last forever, before Lilith cleared her throat. "I will see you later on then Y/n." Her head down, she wandered into the kitchen; brushing past 049 roughly, who just watched her silently. Both of you kept silent, hurrying to the elevator where you broke.

"Oh my fucking god! 049 she saw!" You paced, running hands through your hair. "She is going to- I am... we are...-" images of your termination in your head. In fact, having your memory wiped and continuing to work there, whilst the staff knew what happened and you were unaware, seemed more hellish. Death was better.

"Oh my god... death is so much better. If they come... for us. Let them know I want to die rather then-" He squeezed your hand, stopping your cries. "Yes, dearest, your are right." You cocked a brow, nearly at your floor as he crouched in front of you. "Death is better. That is why you need to trust me entirely when I give you the ultimate decision." You were confused, his eyes set on you, hand gripping yours. And then he spoke with a sincere voice.

"Do I need to dispose of her?"

You backed away, in shock. "049, no! We can't..." "We can, and we will... one word from you my dearest love, and I am at your knees." Your chest heaved because he was telling the truth. Anyone you wanted dead, he would kill. "I can see you are shocked, it is rather a lot to take it. But," he swished his cloak around you, "consider your needs done; anything you need, I shall provide. Only I can provide for you this way." You nod, snuggling into his body.

The doors opened, and you stuck close to him to keep inside his cape as you walked into his cell. "I... I don't think we should kill her." You stammered, and 049 hummed unamused. "She is a good person." 049 removed his cloak, hanging it up across the room and ignoring you as you continued. "Maybe she is right in telling on us; this is wro-"

You nearly choked, shocked when 049 set himself on you with only his shorts left on. You blushed like mad, settling back as he rested you down in his large chair and began tugging your clothes off of you. He towered over your frame, an almost sadistic and pleased look on his face as he held the slices of cake in his other hand. "Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose?" You felt your face heating up at the situation, hand timidly reaching out for a slice before he pulled back. "049... why are you speaking in French?" He looked perplexed for a second before resuming his seductive act. "A lesson maybe. Let us see how well we can please one another without the use of words."

You reached for the slice again, doing it more for effect of rebellion than actually wanting it now. He slapped your hand away, smiling smugly as he waved his finger in your face. "Ne fais pas le vilain!" You pouted a bit, growing wary and frustrated as he smirked at your pouting form.

You watched intently as he bit a delicious piece of cake into his mouth, your face lowering and a pitiful whimper as he pressed his mouth to yours. He watched you squeeze your eyes shut; uncertain by the act of eating food from someone else's mouth, but you softened your look when you actually tasted the sweet thing and his chocolate coated tongue. He pulled away, and you leant in for more just in that moment, making him laugh and tease you. "Ne sois pas si gourmand!" You gave him a funny look, unsure what he said or meant but blushing again when he pulled at your pants.

Stripping you, he tucked you further into the back of the chair and crawled closer on, effectively cornering you... but you did not mind. His arm around your waistline, kissing all up your neck and cheek as you squirmed. He was not touching you, just kissing and pecking your cheeks. It was nice.

"Me nourrir." You watched him take another slice, hovering it over your mouth so the smooth edge graced your lip. Eyes locked on his, you hoped you were doing it right as you took a bite, keeping it in your mouth. Your face bloomed again when sharp, unforgiving eyes softened and fingers tickled beneath your chin; his mouth meeting yours, tongue slipping in as your heart boomed loudly. It was not exactly what you were used to, trying to feed someone cake from your own mouth, but you kissed back and managed to feed him well.

Strong bulky arms went either side of you, watching him lick his lips and stare the same unforgiving, almost emotionless, stare. He hopped off the seat, sitting on the floor by your knees. You knew exactly what he wanted, yelping as he locked his eyes onto yours again, teeth slightly nipping skin as he bit your panties and pulled them off of you slowly.

Exposed once more, your heart was beating with nerves and anticipation. You watched him take the icing you both had quite literally stolen, groaning from the cold and concern as he dropped the icing straight over your womanhood, watching your red face as he smeared it over. You were not at all sure how this was attractive; your lower region decorated like a birthday cake, but you were quickly gripping the seat handle as he noisily dug in. Lapping and hungry as he licked the icing away from your entirely.

You sounded concerned when you shot up from slouching back, watching him squirt more onto your body. "More?" He chuckled, pushing you back down. "Permettez-moi de profiter de cette..."

You looked unwilling, unconvinced. "Okay, I-" He took your breath away, making you bite your lip as he began licking again, gripping your thighs harder and pushing his face deeper as he fully focused on just licking and sucking the chocolate off of you. It went on for so long, you had to speak up.

"049, ah~ I... I feel kinda bad... your doing this all for me, are you sure you don't-" "let me enjoy this Y/n." He paused his actions, looking at you. "There is nothing more appealing to me then your little moans of joy as I pleasure you darling, so please... do not worry about me." You squeaked in embarrassment, floating back as he continued again.

"Brave fille."

You panted, releasing so many times it was beginning to get hard to take.

"Dear," you felt a hand on yours, "shall we stop?" "O-Only if y-you want..." you responded, breathless and looking at the ceiling. "Of course." He stood, stammering as he looked unsure how to deal with his own excitement. You noticed, taking control quickly.

Biting your lip, your stood and threw him into his own seat.

"Votre tour" You spoke, biting your lip. Oh Y/n, if only you knew just how breathless you left him. Speaking his own language, willingly dirtying yourself to repay him... you were an angel from above.

You slid his pants off, shooing away his attempts to conceal himself as though shy, and quickly sucked at his member; hiding your grin as he moaned a bit, head tipping back. "Oh my..." he breathed. Everytime you looked up, he was biting his lip, eyes slightly squinting. He was definitely embarrassed and you could easily recall himself apologising for his own taste.

He watched you take the same icing, both of you unsure just how this would work. You would have to use your mouth to clean it now, even if you wanted to back out.

Half coated in icing, you slid him fully into your mouth; pausing as you exclaimed at the taste. 049 saw you pause, take in the flavour, and the look you gave him of utter devotion, of thrill, really got him going. It was hard to take as he gripped your hair gently, bobbing your head up and down as you sucked off the chocolate taste.

Often you would stop, reapplying the cocoa paste, but 049 was thrilled to see you so willing as you lapped and sucked at his private areas. "G-greedy girl..." he tried, making you grin as he at least attempted to remain dominant... but was deflated as you sucked at him.

Probably exhausted from earlier, he came in your mouth pretty soon. Watching you with wide eyes, he was rather shocked as you looked so helpless, showing him the cum swirled around your tongue before swallowing. Wow...he was ecstatic.

You stood no chance, trying to get away but pulled onto his lap. Sure, you were both naked, but he was going to hold you down anyway. You felt the same old blanket wrapped over you both, kisses on your neck as you snuggled into him.

"This is perfect..." you smiled. "I...I love you." Your voice was timid, hearing him chuckle and pat your head. "I love you more Y/n, we both know this." "Whatever..." you giggled.

"So..."

The atmosphere changed immediately.

"We need to deal with the new issue." You shook your head. "No, 049, dont-!" He tugged at you a bit as you struggled. "Damnit, Y/n... why can you just not listen to as I say?" He was right. "I don't want anyone to die!" "But you wish for us to be separated?" You spun to face him at a better angle. "No!" You hugged the blanket, quietening yourself. "No... I do not." He looked angry. "Then why do you jape with me? Can you not see that all I want is for us to be at peace!"

You hated the shouting, shutting your eyes and screaming. "I will deal with it!"

He went silent, watching you uncertainly but patiently. "Let... me speak to her." He eyed you still, holding you gently. "Please trust me 049... after all we went through." A tear sneaking out your eye which he caught effectively, rubbing it away. "I will," he kissed your forehead, "I will allow you this Y/n, but come to me if there be but a minor issue... and I will be watching." You nodded, sort of spooked but insanely used to it now.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose?"- would you like something to eat?  
> "Ne fais pas le vilain!"- Don't be naughty!  
> "Ne sois pas si gourmand!" - Don't be so greedy!  
> "Me nourrir." - Feed me  
> "Permettez-moi de profiter de cette..." - Let me enjoy this...  
> "Brave Fille" - good girl  
> "Votre tour" - Your turn


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't go..."

You looked at the plague doctor, gulping as he held your fingers gently. You stared back up at him, his bright eyes boring onto yours. Part of you wanted to pull at your hair, breath heightening, body jumping and pulling his down as you kissed him passionately. The kiss broke, and you stared back at him. "I will speak to Lilith." He begged again. "Please let me accompany you. I worry for your safety-" "I will be fine, come on... let me go." He squeezed your hand, pulling you back into him for a moment. His hand dangled over your necklace you still wore, breathing out calmly as he touched your neck. "At least promise me, then, you will head straight to bed after you speak to her." "I promise."

He let you go, fingers gliding off his as you entered the elevator. He applied his mask, hood back up; your eyes widening as you stared at the image of death you had fallen for. "Y/n..." he spoke, as the elevator door shut.

Your eyes darted a bit, wondering how this even happened. A shiver up your spine as you gripped your clothing, heart beating, utterly baffled by the longing to go back to him now. The door opened at the top, and you licked your lips nervously as you stepped out. The brighter lights blinded you, but you did not let this stop you as you wandered to the cafeteria, where the staff would be setting up.

You could see the early bird scientists lining up, and snuck over to where Lilith met your eyes and tried scurrying away. "Lilz!" You edged past the tables, hurrying after her. She scurried into the dark of a hallway, brushing back her hair and glaring at you. "Lil, stop!" You harshly whispered, making her freeze as you caught up to her. "Why are you running from me?" She folded her thick chunky arms, looking at you intensely. "Oh, I don't know... maybe my stolen icing rings a bell." You gasped, chasing back after her. "Lil, you cannot tell anyone that happened..." "I know I can't, that is what makes it fucked up." "What do you-"

She grappled you harshly, pulling you into a dark corner, away from prying eyes. "You hated working with that fucking thing, and the reason was that you were in a relationship with it the whole time?!" "Okay," you calmed, "first of all... he is a he, not an it." "How the hell do you know, not even the foundation-" she stopped herself. "Oh Y/n... really?" You held your glare, a haze on your face. "Look... Lil... I know it seems odd, but I did not mean it to happen." You had no idea how to begin. "I can trust you, cant I?" No answer. "Lil?"

"It killed Rick." You held your breath. "No... Rick attacked him." "Don't be so bloody deluded Y/n... he killed Rick with the touch he learned to null. So... he decided to use his toxic touch on Rick when he knows how to control it, hmm?" "Well-" "Y/n... you need to get the fuck out of there. I like you like a daughter, you know this..." You lowered your head, recalling your close bond with the woman. "But... we love each other Lil." She sighed, brushing hair off your face. "Maybe you do. And it is hard. But that thing... it does not love you. He is using you-" her breath caught in her throat when you saw how hard you were crying. "Y/n..."

"No! He loves me Lil!" Lilith tried hugging you, and you let her... deflating into her arms. "Lil, if you tell anyone... I will be terminated." Her hands pet your hair. "Surely not..." You shook your head. "No, Rick tried to find a way too... you see, the first few times were..." You paused, choosing your words. "Not... so nice. And now it is my choice, there is no way around it. Consensual means instant termination." "What about y'know, the old mind wipe thingy?" You pushed off her. "You would let them do that to me? Let me walk around clueless to what happened whilst everyone else knows and laughs!"

"Y/n-" "I thought you liked me Lilz... can you not just accept this for me?" She was a bit speechless, stuttering. "But-" "No buts Lil, this is something I have to do... there is no going back or forth now." She bit her tongue. Hands on your shoulders. "Y/n, look..." you looked up at her. "I will support you," her hand took yours, "but you must promise me one thing." You nodded quickly, wiping tears away. "I will keep silent, if you promise to firstly not tell anyone I knew, and second... you have to come to me the first second he hurts you."

You almost burst into tears. "Oh Lil!" You both hugged, squeezing her tight. "You know they would terminate me too probably... if they found out I knew." Fuck, you did not think of that. "Fuck... all of this... for me." "For him. I may have agreed Y/n, but I can only hope you will finally realise how wound around his fingers you are." "I know," you lied, releasing the hug.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat and send you to bed." You followed her back to the station, letting her pile up your plate with bacon and egg, sitting you down where she continued working, sneakily watching your tired form eat. By the time you finished, you were drifting into sleep on the table, and Lilith walked over, swatting your back harshly with her towel. "Hey!" You groaned. "Come on, get yourself to bed... you look exhausted." "I am..." you admitted, thanking her and leaving.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Lil." "See you Y/n."

You wandered down the hall, ready for bed, and Lilith turned to see none other then 049 wandering inside. Her breath heightened, but she placed a hand on her hip and stared. "Greetings..." he uttered. "Morning." An awkward tension. "Did Miss Y/n leave already?" "Yeah, she did." 049 could practically taste the tension. "...I see. Well, I best be on my way." "I expect you will be going back to your lab." He hummed. "Yes..."

Good. She would not let him go to your room even if he tried. "Till the morrow madam." Lilith hummed, folding her arms. "Yeah, see ya."


	17. Chapter 17

Eight in the evening came, and you awoke from your slumber. Gosh, you were starving... in fact, it really did feel like you were. Stomach churning, eyes drooping, you dressed yourself quickly to go find food. Down the hall you went, straight into the cafeteria. "Hey guys, Lil." You greeted, the kitchen staff greeting back. "What's for... dinner and breakfast?" You laughed. "We got..." one of the women took a peek at the food, "greek yoghurt, fish pie and leftover chocolate cake." You nod, thanking them. Oh god.. you did not know if more chocolate cake was a good idea, but you still walked back to a seat with it on your tray.

Tucking in, you were surprised when a voice called out to you. "Y/n!" You looked up, seeing a scientist march someone over to you. Soft blonde hair, green sparking eyes, subtle facial hair... you were in a trance. "This is Allen, he is staring up today as Janitor in section 5." Tough broad chest, but petite frame... thick brows and strong hands. "y/n..." You blinked, gasping as you looked up. "Oh.. yes sir." "So, mind showing him the ropes tonight?" "Oh, not at all!" Oh my god... what was 049 going to say now!

The boy sat across you. "Hey, I am Allen." You smiled, shaking his hand. "H-HI Allen..." He laughed. "Mind if I get your name too? As we will be working together tonight and all..." "O-oh!" You stuttered, calming yourself. "M-my name is Y/n." He smiled. "I had a dog called Y/n once." You made him chuckle more as you shot him a look. "Sorry," he breathed, "you have any pets at home?" "Yeah, a dog. Just a small ratty thing, we call her P/n." "That is cute." God... such a drawling voice he had. "So.. this place is pretty mental huh... who are we working with tonight?" You began tidying your tray. "Oh, his name is 049. He is really nice, I am sure you will find him easy to get on with." Just a little bit if bitter on your tongue; you wanted alone time with 049. "Oh, that is the plague doctor, right?" "yeah."

"Oh this will be epic. An actual plague doctor... man, I cannot wait." His excitement made you a bit nervous. "I... I mean, he can be a bit grumpy sometimes... so just keep your cool when you get there." "Oh for sure, for sure."

"Maybe I should give you my number... we can help each other out?" Gosh, he was so cute and cheerful. "yeah, its -----------." "Sweet, thank you so much! I knew the pretty face would match the pretty personality." You blushed, picking up your carton of milk and exclaiming as some of it exploded onto your shirt. "Oh fuck, sorry... that was me. I kept talking-" "No, I am fine..." you uttered, feeling his hands on your shirt to rub the milk off. Eyes darting to the door in case 049 walked in and saw. "God, hold on..." he stood, hurrying away and returning with plenty of paper towels. "Its-" you tried, feeling him rub all over your chest.

Red flags blared in your mind when you noticed 049 walking casually into the cafeteria, heading for his usual paper. Your eyes met Lilith's with desperation, hers on yours with complete understanding. You could see her talking to 049, distracting him. "I'll go to the bathroom." You stood, hurrying as Allen followed. Door open, you used the extra toilet and barely even realised he was cornering you before you turned to face Allen inches from you. The light from the door outside shined in, and you were pressed against the sink as Allen smiled gently, innocence in his eyes as he patted your shirt down for you.

"Gee, I really am sorry... on your nice shirt too. I just got excited, my first day and all that..." You stared into his jade eyes. "It... it's fine." He looked up, pausing as you both stared before he chuckled and threw the paper towels in the bin a few feet away. "Oh.. the time. What time do we need to go down to 094-" "049... and now." You smiled, leading the way.

So many thoughts plagued your mind. What state was 049 in... was his mask off? Hopping into the elevator, you kept your heart steady as you rode it down together, finally coming to open doors. The closer you got to the illuminated open cell, the more your breathing heightened and you walked inside to find 049 sitting and reading.

"y/n-" he stopped, staring at Allen. You had to clear your throat just to speak. "049... this is Allen, a new janitor for a higher sector. He will be training with us today." 049 took in the sight of Allen, hands folding behind his back. "...very well. Please, make yourself at home." Allen gasped at the sight of 049. "Wow, dude, you look... amazing." You bit your lip, arms folding. "We should go check for leaks-" "So... how old are you?"

You sighed, ignored by Allen's excitement. "I would say... 600 years old, at a guess." "Jesus man... and, does the mask come off?"

"No!" "No." You and 049 both spoke, awkwardly fumbling as you looked away.

"We should go Allen, and check the vents are working fine." You done a little nod to 049, heart booming and eyes closing as you felt him following you both. "Ah, 049... are you coming to bother me tonight?" You laughed. "On the contrary. I will accompany you both, and be of service if I may." You shot him a look, warning him but agreeing. "Fine."

You walked down the hall as a three, explaining the ropes to Allen. "Okay, so if one of these pipes is feeling hot... we got an issue, the first thing you want to do is tell the guards that usually stand outside the elevator. It will be the same for sector 5." Your heart jumped a bit when Allen grappled your hand, shaking it with shining eyes. "Man, you are so cool! I hope I can be as good as you are at the job..." You let out a nervous chuckle, knowing 049 was staring at your entwined hands.

So you showed him the ropes, heading to bed lonely, and just as you expected of the damned foundation... the next day you were back together.

You were showing Allen the cleaning material top ups by the kitchen unit, Lilith emerging sneakily. "Hey," she called. "Hey Lilz." "You two lovebirds doing alright?" You stared at Lilith, Allen and you blushing. "We have known each other one day Lilz, chill..." you uttered, shooting her a warning glare. "And yet he is the best candidate in this entire foundation!" Allen stood awkwardly as you both glared at one another.

"Oh Y/n, Allen!" You turned your head to the guard approaching. "We have our annual dance and drink coming up... you guys in?" You sighed loudly, unbothered by such things. "Wait.. what is this all about?" You glared harder when Lilith smirked at you. She was dedicated to getting you to turn on 049. "It is just the staff all having a drink together, we call it a dance cuz' most the staff get drunk and start dancing most the time."

"So... you guys in?" "Eh... I don't know..." you lied, knowing 049 would never approve. You were left a bit breathless when Allen grabbed you, smiling. "Come on, we can go together... as a thanks for showing me the ropes." Your entire face bloomed as he held you in his palms. "O-Okay..." "Awesome..."


	18. Chapter 18

"And that is how I ended up agreeing to go." You looked down, shy. "I... see." 049 paused. "And is Mr Allen joining us again tonight?" You nodded, looking up and expecting a punishment oddly enough. "I am sorry... I cannot help it, they put-" 049 grabbed your hand gently. "Dearest," he began, "I am not mad at you, though disappointed you chose to go to some dance when you could have come see me... after many nights without time to ourselves." You wanted to breathe out an apology, sat on his desk as he stood over you, holding and caressing your hand gently. "It is quite the shame really... I want you badly now." You could feel his eyes bore into you, a hump as he thrusted just a little against you. "M-me too..." you admitted, looking away breathless as he chuckled and leant into you. "And dare I ask, have you pleasured yourself of late... given the state of recovering limbs." You looked at your fingers, shaking your head. "It... hurts a bit when I try."

You yelped, hand going onto his shoulders to peek over incase Allen came in, feeling his hand slide into your underwear. "049 don't-!" You let out a pitiful moan, feeling his hand press against your back to draw you closer as he played with your pussy. "We... we will be caught!" You snapped, trying to move. "Just once, I need to hear your voice call for me." He scavenge his desk, just about to tie your wrists before a voice came into the room.

"Good evening!"

Both of you froze, 049's eyes darkening as he realised what was happening. "H-hey Allen..." you cleared your throat, looking at Allen who looked confused but none the wiser. "Greetings."

"What the heck you doing up there," Allen mused, "you hurt yourself?" Without warning, Allen bounded over and slipped a hand beneath your buttocks. You were aroused already, letting out a breathless yelp as he lifted you off the desk and right in front of him, making you pause and stare into pools of green reflecting you. 049 could only watch on, as you both stared... knowing you both would go dancing and drinking tonight. "So... what will you teach me tonight then bella dame." Your face blushed. "Is... is that French?" He nodded excitedly. "W-well, can I know what you said?" He wiggled his fingers in your face. "Uh uh, nope... you'll have to guess, or just google it." He laughed. But 049 knew what he said, watching as he, HE, dragged you out of his room and down the hall.

Oh this was not good. 049 followed instantly, turning a corner to see you both eyeing a vent. "Oh fuck... looks like it burnt out." You said, worried... and 049 took in your concerned face. "okay... we gotta fix this quick." You hurried down the hall, returning with a bag of tools. "Want me-" "No, I am good." You cut Allen off, peeking into the vent before you slipped onto your back and pulled yourself into it.

Both 049 and Allen took in the sight of your body, vulnerable as you slipped into the vent. "Okay, can someone hold my legs... I would rather not fall down here..." your voice echoed, and both males instantly got to the floor. You yelped a bit, feeling four strong palms on your legs.

"I got it." Allen remarked. "No, you are in training. I have helped Miss Y/n before, and will do so again." Both men kept eye contact, holding you tight. "Ouch, whoever is holding my right leg, please stop squeezing me so hard!" You called, and Allen instantly let go of your legs, causing you to slip a bit before 049 took both and occupied the space over your body. You shuddered a little when fingers squeezed your thighs, a thumb brushing just once over your areas. Allen could not see his hands from behind the doctor, but he could see you jolt a bit and found it all very odd.

"Okay, almost got it-!" You called. "Ah~" Allen heard you call, then a giant bang as you clearly hit your head on the vent. "Oh heavens, Y/n, are you-" 049 could not finish as you slid out the vent, holding your head painfully. He tried to comfort you instantly, but you were adamant on keeping your act of intimacy alone.

"Okay, all done."

You slid out, bright red in the face as you saw 049 and Allen staring at you. "Okay... problem solved." Allen held out his hand, and you took it.. leaving 049 to quickly tuck the hand he was going to offer you behind his back. "Okay, we can check down the hall and then we will stand out by the elevator." Allen nodded, hoisting you up. You spared 049 an apologetic glance, moving off to check the hall.

"You got an outfit for the dance thingy?" You facepalmed. "Oh god no!" You forgot. "Me too... don't worry." You sighed loudly, looking at Allen in stress and laughing it off. "So... we will turn up like tramps then..." He nodded, cheerfully humming.

"Y/n..." a voice called, and you watched 049 emerge from the dark. "If you have no dress, how may you attend the evening?" "Its cool dude," Allen linked arms with you, "we are just going to rock out like we are." You panted a bit, watching 049 eye you with eyes only you knew were angry.

"Oh, an idea!" 049 pressed his palms together. "Allen, you could ask the dress code upstairs?" You looked at Allen and nodded, sending him off. 049 stood at your side, both watching the elevator leave with Allen inside before he slammed you into the wall.

"My, you really are testing my patience tonight darling..." his voice was sharp. "Ah, but-" You tried turning, but he kept you against the wall. "You think it is fun... for me to watch you both try and elope in private?" "049, it is not like that!" "Silence!" He boomed, making you grimace. "Follow me," he barked, grabbing a hold of you by your collar and dragging you into his cell.

"049-" he hushed you, rummaging in his bag. "Turn against the desk, now." He leered over you, your heart thudding. "B-but..." "Now."

You whimpered, turning with your elbows on the desk top. You felt him pull at your pants, gasping as fingers met your anus again... and like the first time, he popped a pill inside of you. You cried out, turning and holding your buttocks. "Uh uh, hands off," he grabbed your wrists, "let us see how desperatly you want to show your feelings now." He cocked his head, sarcastic and teasing. "Please... help me 049, he will be back-" You heard the elevator.

049 just offered you a look of warning as Allen walked back into the room, a bit perplexed to see your knees buckling, face red. "Okay, so..." you nodded, eager for him to continue. "It is held in the cafateria... since we cannot really go out. And we can wear fancy dress!" He sounded excited, and you buckled against the desk in pain. "O-oh.." Allen turned to you. "Y/n... you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah... I am fine... just stomach cramps." "Oh right." He blushed, uncertain how to react. But when you moaned out sexually, hands leaving the desk and falling right onto the floor in a crumpled mess, he hurried over. 049 wished to stop him, but instead knew it was time for him to leave. Complying sexually to you would ruin everything, and he knew you were not dumb enough to do anything with Allen. So he offered you a final look, book in hand, leaving.

"Y/n!" Allen hissed, worried as he tried picking you up. "Allen, d-don't touch me." "why?" You tried standing, one eye shut and hands grabbing the desk edge to stand. "The truth... I... I took an aphrodisiac by accident." A truth and lie. "... really?" You nodded. "Oh jeez..." he hurried to find you water. You were in shock, appalled 049 would do that simply because of jealousy.

Panting and shaking, you took the cup from Allen standing over you, swallowing it down and smashing the cup down. With yourself panting, Allen staring, all sense left and you pulled Allen into a snog. He kissed back of course, lost in you for a moment. "Oh... my god..." he breathed, and you hurried to drag him somewhere private... your heart in your throat.

Shoving him into the broom cupboard, you stripped yourself off and hurried to unbutton his pants. "I... I am sorry... I... I cannot stop myself." You paused, stepping back and gripping yourself. You were 049. You were him when you first met. Oh god.

He saw you intoxicated, crawling over and assuring it was okay. "It... it is okay Y/n, I kinda liked you anyway." You breathed a sigh of relief. "I know it is crazy, and b-believe me when I say..." you moaned out, "I am not like this... but I really need you to fuck me, or I will be in tremendous p-pain." He nodded, coming closer and massaging your shoulders from the front.

You lay down, letting him touch you. But your mind was on 049, confused and longing. The more he left, the more you wanted. But you hated him again, and yet that made you want to angry fuck again. Fuck... you wanted to hit Allen like you had 049, but that made you feel evil... and that confused you again. Only 049 would let you hit him. 'Anything for you darling,' his words in your mind.

You wanted to run, to find him and let him ravage you... and yet you let Allen fuck you, hand in hand, pretending just to cure yourself of this pill he had given you. Oh god... you really did love 049.


	19. Chapter 19

The hall was dark, but lit by golden fairy lights as you smiled and neared the large cafeteria. Happy, you marched inside the large pit of people. Almost everyone wore a mask of some kind, despite knowing who everyone was anyway. Guards lined every single corner, and you felt safer then you usually did at work. There was a long table replacing the lunch area, full of snacks and punch. There was balloons all over the walls and ceiling. Something out of the ordinary that made you smile.

"Y/n!" You spin round, seeing Lilith in a venetian mask. "Lilz!" You hugged. "Wheres the blonde hunk?" Your frown appeared. "Lil... I need to talk to you." She dropped her smile too, edging you into a corner. "I... me and Allen fucked." She looked serious before laughing. "Well... that is good isn't it? He is hot after all." "No, Lil... you don't get it. Not only could I be fired if anyone finds out, and Allen has a bigger mouth then a bloody tunnel, but... 049 doesn't know." "So what?" She spooned punch into your glass she now handed you. "Live a little... you cannot marry that thing anyway... so just let loose and have fun." You sighed, unable to say you already had married him.

Lilith was too entailed with dancing with her scientist crush, leaving you alone in the corner. Soft music playing, and you debated going to find 049. You spun in the sea of faces, colliding and apologising to people that could easily be mistaken for SCP-035, a bad thing that people seemed to ignore. And you yelped when you bumped into someone dressed almost identical to 049.

Staring, the people chuckled and unveiled their face, making your heart beat. "Its me!" Allen...

"oh my god... Allen..." you laughed, feeling him grab your hand, planting a kiss to it. "Care for a dance?" "W-well, not yet... lets at least wait for a good song." He pouted, but reapplied his mask. "Sorry... more of a slow dance person." You chuckled.

The atmosphere became more lively, mainly Lilith screaming at the top of her lungs and even you felt a bit tipsy. Breathing out with your lips plumped, blinking as your eyelid's felt sticky. In fact, you felt ready for bed more then anything and you had drunk way too much. But your feet were taking you away. "One second, Allen... little girl's room." You slurred, stumbling down the hall.

Of course you lied, hands on the elevator as you rode it down on the verge of collapse. "Hellooo~" You called out, feeling stupid as you entered the empty chamber with a frown. "049?" Nothing. "...oh..." you spoke to yourself, muttering as you head back up the elevator. So that was it. He raped, fucked and twisted you into submission, drugged you twice and now left you for dust. Cool... your mind spitefully snapped you would go find Allen then instead.

Back into the party you went, through the sea of masks where you spotted a tallish plague doctor figure. "Fucker..." you muttered, walking over with your best smile. "Allen~" you smirked, pausing a bit when he turned. His costume looked oddly much more real, and he seemed to have grown, but you were not in your right mind and practically jumped into his arms. "Oh Allen, you would not believe what just happened to me." You hiccupped, and a hand was placed on your hair. "I...I went to f-find the bastard... and he-" You steadied yourself, gripping his robes. "He was not there... I could have enjoyed the p-party, but I w-went to find his sorry ass..." Allen kept silent, petting your hair. "I... I don't know how to feel anymore Allen; we... we fucked, and so did me and 049, but... I think Lilz is right." You could not hear a response, gathering it was okay to continue. "He just used me for sex... and nobody even knows the f-first time, it... it was not okay!" Your voice rose in your drunken state. "I didn't fucking want it~ but, but he d-did and I... oh jesus.... I have fallen hard for my HUSBAND!" You yelled the last word, laughing loudly but concealed by music.

But you quickly quietened, gripping Allen's robes who held you calmly. "Oh Allen... I wish I had not fallen in love with him.... It seems so hard to escape now, and .... and-" The person shushed you, a hand petting you still as you snuggled deeper.

The music changed, and everyone excitedly found a partner. "The... slow dance," you stammered, looking up. Allen took your hand, wordless still and began waltzing you. A perfect dance, he moved with grace and perfection, allowing you to fall sluggish onto him as you danced. Oh this was perfect, maybe you could fall in love with Allen instead.

Shutting your eyes, you felt at peace. Allen was so warm, so snuggly... a kind hand on your back. You opened your eyes, smiling... but your smile dropped instantly. You lifted your head, noticing Allen at the punch bowl, your mouth dropping as you looked up quickly.

The figure looked back at you, finally letting you see orange glowing eyes beneath his leather hat. "049-" "hush dearest, we would not want to be found." Your face flushed, twirled around. "Oh my god... it was you all along?" He chuckled lowly. "And... you heard..." He stayed silent. "And you were not in your lab... and you heard..." He leant in, voice rumbling smoothly. "I would hush now angel, lest we are found out." Oh fuck, your senses quickly returned; the taste of alcohol burning your throat as your body tried to come into focus. "049... A-Allen is looking f-for me... he will find you." "Then let him." He twirled you again, pulling you against him so your back was against his chest, hands holding both of yours over your head and waltzing.

"Let him..." he breathed into you, "I think they should know who you belong to." So many questions in your mind. You could see Lilith looking at you, disapproving. "049!" You whispered. "Lilith knows...!" 049 just chuckled at your red scrunched face, the drunk sharp tone in your voice, like an excited child. "We should leave...!" You cried. But 049 kept dancing you around, leaning you very near to the floor at times then drawing you back into his arms.

"049... I feel sick..." you admitted, face turning pale. "Come, let us go quickly." His eyes darted around, checking before he took you out past the guards. Hurrying to the hall, you gripped your stomach. You barely even realised you were heading to your dorm as you burst in and ran to the toilet. 049 was left to shut your door, locking it and removing his hat, graced with the sound of you throwing up violently.

When you came out, he watched you stagger to him, falling straight into his arms. "Better...?" You did not respond, giggling childishly and touching his mask. "Y/n..." you continued. "Y/n!" You stopped. "Can you not just play with me for a while~" He sighed, fists at his sides. "As much as I want nothing more, you are intoxicated... and my duty now is to make you feel better." You pouted, limp as he guided you into your bed and shoved you into your covers.

"Prude..." you snickered, earning a glare from the being. "Oh no~ what if... what if I have plague... I need a doctor!" You laughed, almost falling from your bed. "That is not at all humorous Y/n, and I expect better from you." "Oh shut up, it is funny... it is a sex joke. That is funny!" He tutted, quickly growing impatient. "The great scourge! Oh no~" "Y/n..." "Uh oh, I might have a plague spot thingy on my-" "Y/N!" You stopped again, looking as he trembled. Even in your drunk form you could see him shudder.

"DO NOT JAPE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT." You gripped the duvet. "please," he turned round, begging. "O...okay, I won't." He was still shaking, turned from you. "I... I am sorry 049..." "No... you, you are not at fault." You felt terrible. "I shall make you something to eat." He urged, walking away. "049..." you tried, but he ignored. "049, come on please..." ignored. "049!"

He finally turned to you. "I meant what I said." He stared, as did you. "I do love you... and, and I think you are just using me." "Do not be ridiculous. You have irked me beyond belief tonight, and I will not warm you in my arms... so any attempt to falter my motive will be dismissed." Unable to understand through your drunkenness, you sort of deflated back. "Okay..."

Then you got an idea.

You hopped from bed, tired and exhausted, hurrying to your bath and filling the tub. "What are you-"

049 froze in his tracks, watching his beautiful love slowly strip her clothing by the steaming water of her bath. His hands on the food he was preparing quickly returned to his sides. "I... I meant it. I will not warm you in my embrace Y/n." "Nobody is asking you to." You laughed, holding your arms out. "But can I warm you in mine?" He stared, debating what to do.

He wandered over, pushing hair from your face. "I suppose... I should watch you as you bathe... incase." You laughed, trying to tug at his garments. "Why... will it not come off?" "It only comes off when I want it to." You stared blankly. "C-can you ask it to come off?" You were an adorable drunkard, and 049 laughed as he stripped off his shirt and you cheered a small 'yay' hugging into his muscles right away.

"SO warm~" you snuggled. "J-join me in the tub..." he looked shocked, looking down as you hugged onto him. "Please! Come on.. just one time?" His face flushed behind the mask... it was very romantic and intimate... but another boundary broken when he felt uncertain in your state.

"Pleaseeee...."

"Oh, alright."

You cheered, seeing him remove his mask and all his clothing, a deep breath as he seemed nervous. You both stepped inside, the water rising to the point you were not sure the tub would hold you both and the water. But eventually you both settled in the water, you relaxing your limbs out shamelessly. 049 was more the prude, knees buckled as he tried to give you room to relax. Plus.. germs... the idea of the germs!

You gripped the bathside, laughing as you crawled closer and knelt between his legs staring up at him. "Heavens, Y/n... your fixated stare is making me blush." His brows furrowed, lips pursed and he looked away. "And... that is bad because...?" "I will not touch you in this state." You sighed loudly, rolling around so you sat against him. "Fine, your loss. Just... do my scalp or something." "When did you begin giving orders Miss?" "Since now... c'mon... it makes me feel nice."

You felt his chest rise and fall, a sigh as he relented, finger tips in your scalp massaging. "Ah~" you sunk against him, laying literally against his chest. "This..." you yawned, "its so nice."

"Just... me and you. None of those pills you give me." He tensed, but you did not notice. "Yes... I was.... out of line. I just did not want you to fall into the hands of another man." You listened, enjoying yourself. "You forgive me Y/n, yes?" "Mmm, I suppose so... it has happened too often now to make it a bad thing. Besides, I am going to die here anyway so may as well enjoy myself."

The massage stopped. "Who... why are you going to die here?" You stared at the bathwater in front of you. "Well... we had sex!" You laughed, splashing the water. "And me and Allen, ugh..." You nearly threw up at the memory. Wait.. were you crying?

"You and Allen...?" Palms against your face, you sobbed. "Oh... dearest, do not cry... I will protect you and rid your life of him." "No... I asked him to have intercourse with me..." you choked, looking down. "Just kill me 049, please... just-" "Silence, you and Allen did what?" You continued sobbing. "Are you too embarrassed, too ashamed to admit your treachery?" He was pissed, pushing you off him. "Hey! You drugged me... I remember it well. I... you..." He was still furious, ignoring you as he got out. "Stop!" You demanded, crawling out after him.

"You want to get me caught... I knew it! You want me to fuck around under your command, well guess-"

Your world froze. 049 had slapped you. You held your cheek, looking at him. "...Ouch..." you uttered, the only way your drunk mind knew to express the need to cry or be angry at that moment.

He continued dressing to leave. "Don't go..." you begged. "049..." you cried on the spot, naked and wet. "I... I will tell everyone! I will! And Lilz and Allen will back me up!" He huffed, leaning right into you and laughing. "Well have fun with that; they will be dead by the weeks end." You froze. "What do you mean?" "You might think you can escape my grasp Y/n," his finger pointing in your face, "but I will not allow it!" "WHY WILL THEY BE DEAD!" You demanded. "And when we are out of this place, I believe I have been far too gentle with you. A rebellious little witch like you needs to be taught proper manners, oh yes..." He grasped his hat, sticking it on. "Do not think I have not thought about your spunkish attitude and sharp ways... some time alone from this place and I guarantee your precious little mouth will stay shut for a long while."

What was he talking about?

"I...I don't understand..." 049 saw you wobbling on the spot. "When the next breach occurs, you are coming with me no matter your say. We will go someplace far far away... and if you even think otherwise... well." He adjusted his hat. "Goodnight Y/n." His hand just met the doorknob before a thud came behind him, and he noticed you collapsed on the floor.

Sighing, he hurried back over and scooped you up, placing you on your bed. You looked so peaceful, so sleepy and he could not help but brush a few pieces of hair away from your eyes... smiling secretly. Yes, he was harsh... but his words were true.

A breach would happen, and when it did... he would take you and his dearest friend 035 far from here. A place you could thrive by his side. Forever.


	20. Chapter 20

You woke up with a pounding headache, alarm clock blaring. "Ugh..." you groaned, sitting up as you took in the fact you managed to actually make it to your bed before collapsing. Stepping out on heavy feet, you walked to the bathroom, eyeing your bath with a raised brow since it was full of cold water. You hummed, taking the plug out as you thanked yourself for not falling asleep in the tub.

There was a big bruise on your back thigh, like you had come down hard on it, which you rubbed as you brushed your teeth and washed your face. Something happened last night, but you could not remember what. Your head hurt too much to even try and recall.

Dressed in smarter clothing today, hair with a bow tying it up, black skirt and black shirt, you prepped yourself for work.

"Evening Y/n!" Lilith called. "Hiya Lilz..." you uttered, sitting in the cafeteria. "What's the matter?" "Ugh... Headache..." you groaned. "Eh, probably my fault. I kept spooning that punch into your cup... soz." You smiled weakly. "Yeah, it is fine... I woke up with a bath full of water and a bruise on my ass." She stared at you. "It wasn't that old doctor was it?" "No... he was not there, remember?" "Oh I remember. You were dancing with him, don't think nothing gets past old Lilz here." She pointed to herself. "Oh fuck... yeah... he crashed the party, I recall now." Your mind struggled to remember. "But... I think I just went to bed when I got back."

She looked unconvinced. "Weird... your boyfriend was pretty upset by the way. He could not find you anywhere and panicked." Ah, you remembered flipping Allen now. You groaned. "I... I am in way too deep Lilz." She sighed through her nose, watching you sigh and rub your head. "I will have your back Y/n, don't you worry." You smiled up at her. "Me too."

With a small smile, you headed up to the elevator to take you down to your designated area. Your head still pounded, and you thought nothing of going down to see 049. Just the usual really. A snuggle, a kiss... whatever.

So when you entered and it was silent, you paid it no mind. "049?" You called, finding him at his desk. "Hey..." no response though. You decided not to push it, knowing he could get grumpy sometimes. "Okay, suit yourself..." you wheeled your bucket at your side, wandering to the small cupboard to find your soap and mop. "Y/n?" He finally called out. You hummed, preparing the soapy water from the cupboard. "Have you any memory of last night?" "Erm.... no not exactly, you might have to fill me in." "You laughed. "Do you... recall what you told me?" At this point you were still pretty cheerful and none the wiser to telling him what you and your trainee had done. "Again, no... sorry."

You went to turn, the light blocked from entering the room as he stood in the doorway with fists clenched. Ignoring him, you continued preparing your bucket. "So what did I-"

SMACK

Your whole body was pushed against the wall, breath leaving your body. You felt him shoving his hand into your skirt, unsure if this was a good or bad situation as he shoved his dry finger into you. Eyes shut, pain soaring, you cried out subtly. "A-Agh-" He kept his finger inside of you, not moving it at all. "049... what is this about-?" You stuttered, unsure if this was some kind of roleplay or just him actually mad about something. "You nasty little witch, coming here like nothing ever happened..." You cried out again, heart beating incredibly fast when he kept you against the wall but pulled at your skirt till it was around your ankles. A harsh slap against your buttocks.

You felt that horrible feeling of your heart fluttering and dropping to your gut at the same time as he smacked you again. "Ouch! 049... is this... did we agree on this last night or something?" He kept silent, smacking your ass again. So you bit your lip, accepting the pain and trying to recall if you had said about some kind of roleplay the night before.

After so long, your ass was red and every sting hurt more and more. "049... this really hurts, please stop..." He did, panting and aggressively standing over you. You still could not turn around, whining as he shook your shoulders and caused you to hit your forehead on the wall a few times. "W-what did I do wrong?" You sniffled, still uncertain. One sniffle turned into tears, and 049 stopped battering you once he saw you crying.

Turned round, you kept your head low; yelping when he picked you up with ease and cornered you against the wall, wrapping your legs around him and holding you so you were forced to stare back at him. "I will give you ten seconds exactly, to remind me of what you told me last night." "I don't know, I don't know!" You stammered, time running out. "Please!" he cocked his head disapprovingly. "What are you keeping a secret from me darling?" Your chest rose and fell against his, and he could feel your legs around him trembling as you breathed hard, eyes wide. But he kept you there,, held up against the wall, patiently wanting you to simply admit your mistake whilst sober.

"I... really don't know! I haven't done anything wrong!"

That was it, the final straw. Lifted higher, he threw you over his back. You tried crying out as he dragged you to another room, your work materials and bucket left behind without care as he threw you down onto his desk. You tried squirming as he spun you onto your front, holding you down by your neck, squeezing even, as you spluttered and had your clothes ripped off of you. 049 studied how you winced, barely fighting as he tied your limbs down to each table leg, effectively keeping you tied down on your tummy.

"Please... 049... what is the safeword?" You tried, hoping this was really some sort of joke or planned event. But how he leered over your tired form, cruel and unforgiving, made you think otherwise. And when you started sobbing, he did not want to hear it... hear how you cheated on him. So he wandered to his desk, collecting a pile of old rags and then back to you, prying your disobedient clenched jaw open and shoving them deep into your mouth.

He could hear you sobbing through it, but you had to be dealt with... or else you might just be unfaithful again.

You heard something rattling, his robes shuffling, turning your head the best you could to look when you saw him unbuckling the old leather belt he wore daily. You screamed into your gag, trying to thrash. But your entire body buckled when he brought it down on you; a fiery pain ringing across your skin around your back as he done it again. This was not a game, not a roleplay, and you had no voice to speak up against it. Sobbing, you rested your head against the metal desk and jolted with each hit.

When done, you felt his cold glove rest on your left ass cheek, burning against his lashes as he shoved a middle finger into your womanhood. You cried out weakly, moaning in agony as he leant over you to whisper into your ear. "Not so willing to cheat now, are we?" Your mind raced, wondering if drunken you told him what you did, and why it would matter since he drugged and left you alone. The finger in your vagina twisted around, in and out slowly and dryly as you wept and moved around in sheer pain. "So remind me," he began, "who do you belong to?" A hit of the belt whilst he fingered you. "Mppph-!" You cried, jolting again. "You are never to leave my side again, do you hear me?" He roared, and you gave up... head on the table, letting him whip you.

He noticed how you lay still, barely moving as you blinked hard to remove excess tears. Part of him wondered how he could be so cruel to the woman he loved, and yet he was right in his actions. Teaching you restraint and to love, see and respect nobody but him... that was right, surely. "My love," his voice was more gentle as he leant into you, "I am just teaching you to love and respect only me." When he got no response, he removed your gag, throwing the drool coated cloth away. But you kept your head against the steel surface, ignoring him.

"Y/n." No response. "Y/n, answer me now." You blinked, rising you head ever so slowly since you were shaking violently. You saw him looking back at you, crouching in order to cup and hold your face. "Now dearest, tell me... who deserves this punishment?" You licked your crusted dehydrated lips. "049..." you called weakly, catching his attention. "Y-your punishing me... for yourself drugging me... I would not have-" He smacked your cheek hard, having to now hold your face since all you wanted was to push yourself back into the cold desk. "No, tell me... who deserves this punishment for their infidelity?" You trembled, looking at him tiredly as he nodded to your words. "Me, I do..."

"Good. I am glad you are finally understanding." He moved to the front of you, hands on the desk where you were tied. "And who will you only love for eternity? Who can only please you?" You looked up at shining orbs staring back, a pleased look in his eyes as he towered over you. "Only y-you..." You flinched when he touched your hair, petting you. "Show me Y/n."

You watched him take out his erect member, practically dancing it right into your face as you weakly urged your mouth over his tip, feeling clawed hands grab your hair to get it out of your face. Disgusting, this act now disgusted you. It was no bother before... but the little things, him making it easier for you by bunching your hair into his palm, the fact he was smiling down at you, it disgusted you.

You took his full length in your mouth, eyes shut as you urged yourself up and down. It hurt your neck, muscles popping as you stretched forth. "I would apologise for the taste, since I know you prefer Allen's likely, but I believe with proper training you will come to like it." He sounded cheerful, spiteful and knowing in his words but still joyful. You paused when you tasted salty rubbery pre-cum, trying hard to hide the fact your throat and lips were quivering as you gagged. "Hmm?" He hummed, pulling you gently to watch you gag. "Oh my... the taste it not fitting? What a shame... please, do continue." You had to urge yourself not to bite, bobbed up and down as you shut your eyes again.

Soon he became animalistic, fucking your mouth hard and overtaking the room with the sound of panting and chains rattling. You kept gagging over and over, forehead scrunched and mind preying you would not throw up. Then he came in your mouth, quickly crouching and cupping your mouth shut. "Swallow." A bit dribbled out your mouth and down his fingers keeping your mouth shut tight. "Swallow it Y/n..." You opened your eyes, staring at him with a pleading look. "I said swallow!" He boomed, and you nodded quickly whilst swallowing the sour liquid.

Coughing and spluttering, he released you. Then there was silence as he cleaned himself, leaving you chained and sprawled. And he just took a seat at his desk, ignoring you as you lay and cry as unheard as you could manage. But he knew you were crying, you should be.

"You know... I shed one or two tears after hearing about yourself and Mr Allen." You blubbered out, trying to sound brave even though you were choking and whining. "It was an a-accident, 049. Y-you know I w-would not cheat on you." Hyperventilating, you tried to cool yourself off by breathing harder. But your face was red and puffy, tears streaming, breath caught short. "P-please untie me... I s-said I was s-sorry...." "I am sorry my angel; sorry will not cut what you have done to me." You put your forehead on the table, feeling like you were going mad.

"I tried to die," you whispered to yourself, "and he stopped me... all so he could continue fucking me." You stared at your murky reflection on the table. "So... he could... fuck me." Whatever came over you was unholy, your head smashing against the table on repeat as you screamed. "I WANT TO DIE!" You kicked and thrashed, smashing your head harder and wondering why it was not hard enough to knock you out at least... even when it hurt so badly.

049 scraped his chair, hurrying to stop you; fingers under your forehead, holding you away from the surface as he untied your limbs. You kicked and screeched, dragged by him so you slumped in his arms. "Get off of me! Get off! I want to die! I want to die!" He grunted, dragging you with him as he got to his desk and threw you into his chair. You scratched at his arms, watching him bring a sprig of lavender to your nose. And just like that, your breathing steadied; vision hazy like you were on the verge of sleep, head wobbling around.

"Ughhhhh-" you slurred out, feeling him ring his arms tight around you. Your palm, you knew he said something about the shared effects and recalled how the last time he done this, you were wobbling the same. "Can you hear me Y/n?" He whispered, mask in the crook of your neck; inhaling your scent. You moaned out again. "Listen to me well, my dear. You and I love each other more then life itself. I will keep you here by my side, no matter the cost. If I have to bring this foundation down, I will. So unless you wish for everyone here to die a most painful death, you will listen to me." You slurred, at peace but able to hear him loud and clear.

He took your hand, holding it tight. "As of tomorrow, you will talk to nobody unless you have to. Understood? And you will come to me with every free second you have." He removed the lavender slowly, watching you slump forth. "I am going to let you rest now, you have work to do... but I wish for you to sleep."

Still hazy, you felt him lift your bod and tuck you into his bed. Staring at the white wall, you fell into sleep. 049 watched you peacefully, rolling up his robed sleeves as he took to doing your work, recalling what you taught Allen, and mopping the floor for you. Something he hardly wanted to do, but would for you.

When he returned, you were awake again. Sitting up, gripping the covers tightly with a confused look on your face. You were pale too, looking sicker then ever- which worried him. 049 walked in, and you instantly lowered your gaze; spiking his curiosity as he wandered over. He took your smaller hands, eyeing the whip marks on your petite fingers and looking up at your deadpan expression.

"Y/n, how do you feel after your nap?" No response. "Y/n..." Nothing. "My dearest-" he called you, reaching his hand on your forehead and checking your temperature, watching you flinch. Alarm bells were going off in his mind, asking if he had mentally damaged you and wondering just how bad a thing it actually was. "My love, is there reason you are ignoring me?" Seated on the bed, he leant over you. No response again. He hummed in thought aloud, finger beneath his chin. Why were you not responding at all?

He ripped the sheets off you suddenly, pulling your naked form by your ankles and spinning you onto your back. You let him, looking back fearfully as he felt regret upon viewing your scarred whipped back. So he flipped you back to your front, removing his mask. You watched him kiss along your belly, going down before eyeing you sneakily, planting a kiss on your cliterous. And what did you do? A single tear down your cheek, no sound at all aside a small pant.

He stopped instantly, a bit disappointed in truth. "Y/n, please speak to me." Your voice was caught in your throat, preying he would leave you alone. But he sighed again, seeing the time. Almost time for you to go.

Sitting you up, he helped you dress since you were not moving at all. "You will be alright, my dear, won't you? Going back to your dorm, I mean..." You stood still, grey in the face and silent as you walked back out. 049 would not let you go alone, snatching your hand back. "Y/n... I will take you back to your room."

He pressed the elevator buttons, you both riding it up in silence. He noticed you stand as far from him as possible, keeping your gaze low, and his heart plummeted. With a few floors left, he figured he would try one last time; snatching you as he had before and shoving his hand into your skirt. "Come on my naughty girl, moan for me~" Nothing. Not a peep as you let him fondle you. He removed his hand again, deathly worried now. But the doors had opened and you were walking out, essentially not guided by him but followed instead.

"Y/n...!" You heard Liz call, looking at her with zero emotion. And she looked back, terrified and worried as you walked like the undead, followed by the undead's master himself.

Not good for 049, he sighed. Now that ridiculous intruding woman had seen you acting so childish! He wanted to tell you off right there, but took to just taking you back to your room instead.

Tucking you into your bed, he hurried out so not to be caught. You said nothing, staring at your ceiling as he shut the door. "I love you..." he called, no response. He hummed in defeat, shutting your door and turning as he got quite the fright.

Lilith stood outside your door, a glare on your face. "Ah, I am afraid you gave me a fright. Miss Y/n is asleep right now." "What did you just fucking say to her?" Silence, both staring at one another. "Well, I-" "You said you loved her." 049 held his tongue. "You do not, will not an can not, I will not allow this." "And who are you to demand how she feels?" "No 049, who are you to do so?" That got him good, eyes widening as he cleared his throat. "Yes... well, I will be off then." "Yeah, see you... fucking asshole." She uttered.

049 folded his arms behind his back, wandering back to his cell. Oh, his blood was boiling. His eyes shined a brilliant sunlight colour, mask tilted down as he glared into the open space of the foundation.

Your friends and family, no matter who, would pay if this behaviour continues.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day came, and you awoke. Dehydrated, you thought twice about the razor at your bed. What would it lead to? Him breaking down the door? Your whole hand this time cut off?

You took a shower, brushed yourself up and headed down the hall. You shuddered, walking into the cafeteria. No Lilith to be seen, so you took the chance to get food quickly.

"What would you like?" The counter woman asked. "P-peas... and mash." She eyed you curiously. "And to drink?" You could taste the semen in your mouth, a bitter memory. "I... was thinking about milk, but I would probably be best to avoid that." You laughed, and she looked at you like you were insane. "Orange squash.. please." She continued watching you, still watching as you took a seat too.

Your mind spun, hands shaking as you dropped your fork multiple times. Your bottom was bruised, fingers a bit red too. And just when you knew you did not need anyone to come in, you heard the voice of Allen coming through.

"Morning, or night, ladies!" He called cheerfully. Your heart plummeted as you kept your gaze low, terrified he would see you. Terrified he would call your name. You were sweating now, eyes shut. Terrified attention would be drawn to you. Terrified you would break down.

"Y/n!" He yelled across the hall, most eyes on you. You sped up your eating, going to stand, but he got to you just in time. "I haven't seen you since the party. Where you been hiding?" You shied away from his gaze. "Nowhere... just... taking it... slow..." You kept pausing, but spoke each word quickly. "Awesome, hey man... guess what?" You looked up curiously. "I got promoted." Your voice was genuine when you replied. "Wow, already? So quick! Where to?"

"035."

Your face turned to horror, limbs shaking. "No, don't worry... he wont get through me-" You stood. "I gotta go..." you tried clearing your stuff. "Y/n, calm down... I can handle him." You felt his hands on yours, stopping you tidying your stuff away. 035 would and could tell him everything. 035 could make Allen wear him. 035 could tell 049 everything...

You stood noisily, panicking as you rushed away. Allen followed, noisily calling you, making Lilith appear from the kitchen. "Hey, Y/n, you didn't clear your mess-" she could see the distress on your face, could see Allen following desperately, and threw her towel down, hurrying after you too.

With them both after you, you began lightly jogging down the hall; preying nobody would see. "Leave me be!" You yelled, almost crying. "Y/n!" Lilith called, a bit slower then Allen. Your heart was going a million miles an hour, sweat on your body.

You just reached a spare interview room, thrown in by Allen and then Lilith who shut the door. Trapped, exposed by white blinding lights, you huddled in the corner. "Y/n... what the fuck is happening to you?" Lilith asked, concerned. "Its nothing!" You spat, pacing in circles to help stop your tears. "Nothing?! Then why are your fingers red and stitched?! Why were you walking with a look of madness on your face last night, followed by 049?" She held her hands on her hips, staring. You looked at her with pleading eyes.

"What...? 049 went to your room?" Allen murmured, "is that even allowed?" Lilith stepped forward. "No, it isn't. But it has been happening for some time, hasn't it Y/n?" You trembled, crouching on your knees in defeat as you arms flailed, vocals whining and crying. "Y/n...?" Allen questioned. "Tell him, or I will."

You gulped, wiping sweat off your forehead. "Allen..." you walked closer, needing to hold onto his hands for support. "When he fucked," he looked at Lilith with embarrassment, "no, it is okay; she knows..." he urged you to continue. "I... its hard to say." Lilith came behind you, rubbing your shoulders. "Take your time." You took a seat on one of the plastic chairs, hyperventilating a tad.

"I... 049 drugged me-" "He what?!" "Allen... listen to her." Lilith warned, unaware this happened and raging silently. "It... was the second time. He put something in my... erm... bottom." Your face went red, hands fumbling. "And... if you don't do something... sexually, it gets painful." Your heart was swelling. "Why did he do it?!" Allen snapped, angry. "Because... I was talking to you."

It sounded insane now you said it aloud, head in your hands as you began crying silently; pools of heated tears in your hands. "You cannot deal with it." You warned him before he even tried. "Rick... my friend... he tried, and 049 killed him."

There was silence as they let you cry for a while. "Oh god... I was so dumb... we... we had done it so many times... and I transferred to 035, and he knew, and... and I am so scared 035 will target you now Rick..." Allen looked shocked, seeing you also blubber out in shock. "Allen... I meant Allen." A hand on your shoulders. "It is okay Y/n..." He whispered kindly. "How... how is it okay?" You looked up at the camera, mind swirling again where you had lost most of your sanity.

"Look... LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME!" You yelled, crying frantically as you pulled your shirt up and showed them your whipped back. They both exchanged a look, disgust on their faces. "We need to show the 05." "No, you cannot!" Lilith stopped trying to drag you. "Because Rick tried... something in the contract says I will be terminated too... there is no way around it."

"What in the contract? Surely there has to be a way-" Allen let his voice die. "I... I was willing at one point, and if they test 049, it will show this. They will kill me instantly." They both knew it was true. "The...the best thing you can both do is ignore me. Never speak with me again, and... and he will be happy." You felt like you were rotting, killing yourself off just to survive.

"No, I refuse." Said Lilith, arms folded. "Yeah, me too." Allen nodded. "Please..." you begged, looking down. "You must..." you tried again, feeling Lilith hug you from behind. "I have the right mind to go speak to this doctor of yours..." "No don't!" You cried. "Well... I won't... but I wish you would let me."

"Wait here."

You tried to stop Allen, nervous as hell, but he had left already. "It will be okay... you just need to tell us Y/n..." You nodded, shaking as you rubbed the hands rubbing your shoulders. "What else... has he done to you?" "Drugged me, bathed me, had intercourse with me... you know the stuff... but... it was... sweet." "Y/n," she warned. "I know... Lilz, I know. But... maybe I should not speak to you both; only he can be so kind to me." She touched your back. "You call this kind?!" You lowered your head again.

The door opened again. "Pack your shit," Allen commanded. "Huh?" You asked, panicked. "Your moving in with me." You looked at him in horror. "What? I don't understand." You were frozen. "Lilith, can you help me please?" Allen asked, knowing you were too weak and confused. "Yes, of course..." she hurried outside, reminding you to stay in the room.

You did, unsure what was going on. But like your life so far, you sat and accepted it. Looking down, you heard the door reopen and looked up expecting Allen or Lilith, but let your heart fall when 049 ever so slowly walking into the room.

You said nothing, standing quickly and backing up. "I could sense your distress from a mile away, my love." He got so close, polite and calm but with claw like fingers dangling beneath your chin. "And I came... but when I saw you speaking with those goons, I decided you had not yet learnt your lesson... so I waited for you to come out." He paused, eyeing you. "But you never did." He snatched your chin in a painful grip, leaning in. "And I heard every word darling..." Your heart boomed loudly, unexplainable whimpers coming from your throat.

"Do you really think they can protect you? That moving in with some boy will save you?" You shook your head frantically. "I.. I am sorry 049! I will come back to you! I will!" "Save your lies," he swished his cape away from you, "you will need them." You shook on the spot. "This is the ultimate crime of our love, sleeping with this putrid boy? Telling them our secrets? I cannot stand for this, however..." he grabbed you and tucked you into him. "I am a patient man." You shook violently, hidden by his cape as he lifted the bottom of his mask, leaning down as he held the back of your head; hidden and kissing you deeply. "And I will wait...."

You looked up at him, back arched at an angle so you were staring up. Your lips trembled, mind commanding you kiss him again, and you tried, but he stopped you. "Just three days, dearest. And when the moon is high, the night dark, I will come for you." You trembled in his grip, feeling him stroke your face just once before applying his leather medical hat and walking out the room swiftly.

You collapsed to your knees, crying violently. No, you had to go chase him. You ran out the door, smashing into Allen who caught you. "Y/n, what are you doing?" "I have to go!" "Where?!" You fell silent. "He... he can feel my pain, my terror... I don't want him to feel my emotions over these three days." "Three days?" You bit your tongue. "Just an estimate of time," you lied.

"Come on," I set my room up so you can take the bed. I will have the floor. You followed Allen, trying to find the black figure watching you. You knew he was, somewhere.


	22. Chapter 22

You shook violently, eyes wandering down to the floor of Allen's room. "You have got games, snacks, drink... anything else you need?" You glanced at the gaming console and bowl of chips. "No... Allen, thanks though." You looked worn, fingers swollen from the beating and eyes dull. "Okay, I promise it is all going to be alright Y/n." You nodded, smiling the best you could.

Allen shut the door and you floated back onto the mattress. He had been so kind, and you were nothing but a pain. If only... you could figure out what 049 meant. Three days.... two supposedly now. What for? Why did it seem familiar, like he had said it before trapping you in the room a day ago?

Sighing heavily, you wandered to the console, sticking in a game of your choice and sitting back. You spooned chips into your mouth, half falling onto your shirt as you moped. You actually thought you might of had feelings for 049 too, a pity. You reached for the can of drink Allen had left out for you, growing accustomed to the taste of fiery alcohol burning your tonsils.

Meanwhile, Allen held his breath. He was having to do your work for you, paid double.. which was good, but inevitably nervous as he revisited the old place he was trained in. The hall, long and dark, done nothing to ease his churning gut as he stepped into the silent hall of 049. But he would not speak, curious if the doctor would emerge thinking it was you. So Allen hurried to the cupboard, filling the mop and bucket with eyes set on the exit, hurrying back out when he could.

Swiping the mop amongst the floor, Allen heard the shuffling of someone closeby; brows furrowing as he just noticed 049 walking past with a book in hand. 049 held his nose up, good posture and ignorant of Allen's presence as he went to enter his room. "049." Allen nodded politely, receiving nothing back.

Amazed at the audacity of 049, Allen mopped just that bit quicker, growling under his breath. He could imagine... you. Allen was imagining the things that happened in the room only feet away from himself; you crying out, nobody around to hear as he violated and enslaved you. It was driving him mad, but he had to focus... or else disaster would happen.

Tension was high as 049 sat in view of Allen, lazily reading and enjoying kicking his feet back whilst Allen was growing more and more aggravated by the second. 049 hummed loudly, reading words that interested him as he shuffled in his seat. Allen felt his eyes twitch as the seat creaked beneath him, and he daydreamed what it might have sounded like when 049 was pounding into you on it... or wherever you two did it.

His face was a snarl now, charging over to the door. "Allen, do you know better then to knock?" 049 smirked. "You... I know what you-" "I would be careful if I were you boy; the last to speak those words crumbled beneath my fingertips." "Like Y/n?" There was silence. "Did it feel good? Holding her, hitting her till she bled?" 049 did not speak, closing his book and giving Allen his full attention. "I wanna know. Tell me man- the reason why you hit her like that, raped her?" Allen was fuming, but thankfully he was just a bit wiser then Rick in controlling himself; he could see 049 had control of the conversation, making Allen angry whilst sitting back like nothing had happened. Oh, yes, he knew 049 would use this to get you back to work. So Allen bit his tongue, choosing his words carefully.

"Its alright though," 049 looked up, caught off-guard by the change in Allen's tone, "I showed her how a real man does it last night." 049 felt his chest tighten, nose crinkling. "She held onto me so tight, riding me really hard. No drugs, no chains... she actually wanted me." He paused, looking 049 directly in the eyes, "Unlike you."

"On the contrary-" Allen would not let him speak. "She tugged my hair, calling my name... and best of all? She agreed to start living in my dorm with me." Allen brushed the mop around lazily, no longer needing to do so. "All of that from a few days with me, and yet she is petrified of you... after... what? Weeks?" 049 clenched his fists, still seated as he struggled with what to do.

"I think it is best for all involved if you never speak to her again, dude. Let her go, and never come near us again." 049 released his fists, shaking but smirking. "You... are absolutely right Sir." He rose to his feet, putting his book away and getting another. "It was quite the bore anyway. I indulged in her body entirely, and no longer need to explore it." Allen felt his breath heighten, unaware 049 was purposely irking him. "So, you fucked and left her?" 049 chuckled. "I suppose so, yes."

Now Allen was really angry, rushing in to confront him. Finger pointed, Allen exclaimed. "That girl is absolutely stunning! Intelligent and kind, and you ruined her. Those scars could take years to fade." 049 remained bored and seated. "So where do you keep the shit you used on her, huh?" He went rampant, pulling open draws and throwing 049's items around.

He opened one draw, pausing. Inside was a jar of what looked like lubricant, sex toys too... most looked unclean. There was a leather belt too, coated in brown dried blood and flesh. Allen had to hold his mouth in order to not vomit. He jumped a bit, glaring up when 049 appeared beside him, shutting the draw. "I suggest you mind your own business." "No, I want to know yours. I want you to apologise to me, and then I want to see you on the floor... maybe I should find someone to do to you what you did to her." 049 just sighed, walking back to his chair to read.

Allen was enraged still, pulling out the whip from the draw and awkwardly fumbling with it. "Allen..." 049 warned, flinching when Allen brought it down on his fingers.

049 may have been an anomaly, but he stared at his throbbing fingers which just suffered a painful whip and reminisced. He hurt you, again, and he only just realised that. His eyes saddened, ignoring Allen who screamed at him.

Meanwhile, you had just finished your sixth can of alcohol, and you felt pretty cocky. You thought long and hard about Allen, about him coming to save you. Goddamn. And he was attractive too! So of course you ignored any danger and recollection of what happened in the area as you rode the elevator down to find him.

Stumbling, you made quite loud bangs as you collided into walls and shuffled into the chamber. You could see 049 and Allen talking, both a fair distance apart. "Allen!" You called, happy as you stumbled over. "Al~" You purred, collapsing onto him. Oh this was perfect! You were so drunk, Allen could continue teasing 049 about your supposed relationship together now.

"How are you baby girl?~" He cooed, helping carry your sluggish weight. You hiccupped, "I... I'm alright, when are you... are you coming back to the bed?" Oh, it just kept getting better. Allen watched 049's chest rise and fall harder, fists clenching. "I got some more work to do baby, then I can come keep you company~" He shot a look to 049. "But... I am so lonely... I am so bored! I... I don't wanna be alone!" You whined, pushing off Allen and stumbling on the spot. "I... I don't even know how I made it here; I am so drunk!" You exclaimed, arms flailing around.

You paused, looking at the belt in Allen's hand. Your heart dropped, eyes widening as you choked out. "A-Allen?" Your head was pounding, and you felt sick, wanting to run away but unsure. "What... what is that?" You pointed to it. "N-nothing!" Allen stuttered, opening the draw and shoving it back in. He tried stopping your drunken force as it approached, pulling at the draw and looking in. You pulled out a large silicone dildo, eyeing it with exhaustion. "This..." you stuttered, both males unsure if you could recall what happened to you. "And this," you pulled out the meat hook you vaguely recalled. Holding your head, you swayed on the spot as Allen tried to grab you. You could just about recall what happened, but your exhaustion and stinging eyes led you stumbling to the other side of the room.

You saw a bed, and you climbed in. Nothing else to say. Your head hit the pillow of 049's bed, and you were out like a light. Allen stomped over, trying to wake you. "Y/n, come on!" He groaned through grit teeth, eyeing 049 getting closer. "Mmmm, no-" you whined, rolling over. "Y/n please!" He tried, knowing 049 was feet away now. "Y/n, we need to get going!" He tried picking you up, and you kicked his groin. "Leave her be!" 049 snapped, coming closer, and in the haze of fear and tension, Allen slapped you across your face.

You woke immediately, shocked and on the verge of collapse. You and Allen stared at one another. "Oh- Y/n, I was just-" "Get away from her!" 049 growled, pulling Allen by his arm and throwing him across the room. Your heart was beating as you grappled 049's robes, pulling at him to stay with you in fear. Allen looked at the scene, you crying and refusing to look at him. "Y/n," Allen stood sloppily, "we have to go, please!" No response. "You cannot stay here!" He tried getting closer, but 049 rose to full height and loomed over him. Allen jolted when 049 stuck a finger hard into his chest. "Leave, this instant."

Allen looked back at you. "I.... I will be back Y/n!" Allen cried, running to the elevator.

Alone, you gripped the blanket and your head in pain. "Ugh... 049..." you called, seeing him leave. He looked back at you, unbothered and still upset by the other day. "My head..." you moaned, looking at him with tears in your eyes. How could he resist?

He hurried back over, robes swished out the way as he took a seat on the bed opposite you. "It really hurts..." you pined, looking down. "How much did you drink?" "Erm, maybe... a bottle and a half worth." He sighed, rubbing warmth into your forearm. "Rest, I will bring you water."

You deflated a bit as he left, returning with a cup of water and a pill for you. "What's this?" He held the small pill up. "A natural calming remedy, to help soothe your headache." You hummed, taking it and letting 049 hold the cup against your lips to water you.

"Thank you," you gasped, watching him place the cup away. "Sh-Should I go back to my room?" "No." You sighed through your nose, a bit relieved since you did not know if you would make it back now. "My head hurts still... and... my heart does too." You whined. "Your heart? Whatever is the matter?" 049 asked, worried. "It... I think it broke doctor." He just stared at you, awestruck. "I..." you did not need to speak again; he sat in front of you, brushing hair from your face. "Who broke it, Y/n?" Eyes burning into yours. "... you did, doctor."

You hiccupped as you began crying, feeling him lean in. "Hush, there is no need to cry." "Why did you hurt me so bad?" You remembered now, crying and rubbing your own back. "Y/n, please..." "Why...?" You sobbed. He urged himself forwards, wrapping you in a tight embrace as you sobbed. "Words cannot describe my apology." "Your lying..." you whispered, recalling how often he had tricked you, "Your lying!"

He cut you off, slipping his mask up and kissing you. You pulled back, taking a moment to laugh at gorgeous bright eyes you had missed before you tugged at his robes with tiny hands, kissing him back. "W-whenever other people are around... b-bad things happen." You choked, letting him kiss your neck. "Can't it just be us?" He loomed over you as you lay flat on the bed, smiling at your words. "It can..." another light peck to your lips, "and it will."

"I... I think I am going to throw up..." you said, lips quivering as you sat yourself up quickly and vomited all down his front. "Oh... shit..." You spluttered, trying to control yourself. "Its... okay.." he assured you, standing and spooning your vomit off himself into the bin with rolls of paper. "No..." you stood shakily, "It is not..."

You snatched his giant hand, marching him into the elevator; all the whilst he just let you, eyes concentrating on your drunken form. You led him to your room, fumbling to open the door and shutting it behind you as you nearly fell into the bathtub as you began running it.

049 just watched you, trying to figure out what he could do to help as you pottered around, throwing in odd colourful balls that changed the water colour and odd liquids that produced bubbles. Then you marched back to him, hazily smiling as you tugged at his outfit. "Strip~" You commanded, pulling his clothes off of him. "Goooooood boy~" You giggled, throwing them into your sink and rinsing the bile away.

"Go on... get in..." you pointed to the tub, and 049 raised a brow at your lude behaviour. "GET IN!" You yelled, laughing. He decided not to push it, knowing how you were when drunk, stepping into the heavenly tub. What he did not expect was you to quickly come behind him, nearly drowning him as you scooped water in a jug and dropped it right over his head.

"Y/n-" He tried, but you kept giggling, making him melt into the water a bit as you massaged his scalp. It felt amazing, just as you said it had, and he could not deny letting resentment and anger go in favour of your full attention. Even after all he had done, in truth, 049 was a gentle being who wanted nothing more then this; your full attention.

You crouched behind him, wrapping your arms around his neck and rubbing the water over his chest as he let you, a blush and small pout on his face as he was being babied by you. "Does this feel nice?" You asked. "Y-yes..." he stuttered, nervous and embarrassed. "Can I join?" His face burnt red. "Yes."

You wasted no time, stripping yourself off and clambering in. He watched you relax, rubbing bubbles onto your arms and spooning water over your hair and face. "Ah, that's better~"

"So... what shall we chat about?" You chirped, laughing at your own question that was devoid of normality. "Erm..." he stuttered, a bit out of his comfort zone. "How... how was your evening?" "Boring! 049, come on... entertain me." You scuttled closer. "That is all your good for anyway, sex and hot sexy times!" You found yourself hilarious, but there was a bitter truth to your words. You knew he was ignorant, selfish and demanding... and that he would never be wrong, so why hide expressing that he was only really good for fucking you?

"Y/n... you cannot mean that..." You hummed, nodding. "I do!~" "But-" the doctor clutched his chest, feeling his own heart breaking now. But with all that happened, he decided to stay silent. "I suppose... that is all I am good for." He uttered.

You leant over the bath to collect more soap, allowing his eyes to widen as he noticed the white scars and bruises all over your back. Of course you would not love him now... he ruined it for you both. You picked up the bottle, squirting some on your arms and cleaning yourself. "I feel safe around you Doc..." you said out of the blue, smiling. "You do?" Why would you? "Yeah... you protected me when Allen hit me." "But this," he rubbed your back, "I did not protect you from this. From my rage." You shook your head, "it is fine; just casual sex. I never expected the strings anyway."

"Y/n," he grabbed your wrist and attention, "I raped you... recall?" You thought, shaking your head. "No... we always met up for sex.... I remember." So you had led yourself to believe it was always just a hook-up thing? 049 shook his head. "Y/n, I love you... you recall this?" "No... I don't do relationships anymore. They just end bad." He eyed you, seeing the spark in your wonderful e/c hues gone. "Men just fuck and go. Its common knowledge really, not a reflection of the girl saying it." He shook his head. "No, Y/n! I really do love you." You smiled. "That is nice... thank you. But... I need to decline; life is too... hectic for love."

He grabbed your face, bottle splashing into the water as he kissed you deep. He had tears in his eyes, pleading. "Please Y/n, remember our love. I love you more then life itself, and I gave up my all to be with you." You apologised again. "I... am sticking to my words..." he kissed it out of you, wrapping you tight against him and snogging you.

"049..." you called, tears rising again in your eyes. "I... am just so confused." You said, resting your head on his bare chest and wrapping your arms around his neck. "I know darling..." He choked back, holding you up out the water.

A few minutes passed, and you were still silent. "Y/n...?" He shook you, realising you had fallen asleep in the tub against him. Chuckling, but still crying, he held you out of the water and thought in the warmth how there was no place he would rather be then with you. You poor creature put under his misery. And you kept suffering because of other people. It would not do.

He pulled you out the water when it got cold, drying you the best he could and placing you in your bed. But tonight, he would not leave you. Because even if they caught him, there was a single day left before the breach you were still oblivious to.

So he crawled beneath the covers, shutting his eyes and frowning as he spooned you... apologising in his mind over and over.

"I love you Y/n..."


	23. Chapter 23

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

You shot up in bed, shocked. "Ugh-" Your head pounded, and you looked right to see 049 naked in your bed. Your face burnt red, eyes swelling to cry. Then the door knocked again. "Hey!" You did not want to wake him, but someone was at the door. "Hmm?" He hummed, pushing himself up; robes falling off his muscular body. Both of you stared at the door, hugging the sheets.

"Open up Y/n!" That voice was one you did not recognise, and you and 049 exchanged a glance. "What are you doing in here?!" You whispered. "You invited me in, dearest!" He quipped back. "Now what?" Both of you fell silent. "I think," he paused, "It may be time to show them who you belong to." "I don't belong to anyone, and certainly not you!"

"You have five seconds before we unlock this door Miss L/n!"

You panicked, leaning over to grab him his mask and robes that lay wet on the floor. Pulling yourself up onto his lap, you hurried to help him gear into his usual look. Nobody could know about his real appearance!

The door burst open, and you spun round a bit shocked. Panting, 049 held you on his lap protectively. Lucky you managed to dress him, but not yourself. "Heavens, have thou not seen the young lady is undressed?" "Apologises you two, but your going to have to come with us." It was the 05. You squeaked, pure terror running through you for the dreaded day had arrived.

"it... it isn't what it looks like! I...-" "Save it, you tricked your employer into paying you whilst your eloping with subject 049." You whined in protest as you stood, naked for all to see and red in the face. "Hands behind your back." You nodded, turning and staring at 049 with wide eyes as you were cuffed. "Can we get her a towel please?" Said one of the men, wrapping you in a large blanket.

"You too 049." "As you wish." He stood, applying his doctors hat.

Shepparded down the hall, you shook as men surrounded your naked form, guiding you. You could feel a strut in 049 walking behind you, despite all the eyes set on you both. Maybe he was happy he could finally show everyone what he had done to you. Who knows...

"Y/n..." a voice called, and you could see Lilith cover her mouth from the kitchen. Allen was seated too, eyes widening when he saw you. But nobody would dare approach the 05.

And so, you were thrown into a large meeting with 049 and many many people watching over you. A large room of suited men and women, all towering over you as yourself and 049 were positioned at a wooden stand in the centre.

"Miss L/n, please confirm your job status with us." You stepped forth, hugging the blanket. "J-Just a janitor f-for the lower section." "Okay..." the speaker shuffled papers, lots of members scrawling notes. "We had a report from another member of your sector that test subject 049 here had, in their words, non consensual intercourse with yourself. Now, is this correct?" You trembled, voice caught in your throat. "I..." You looked behind you at 049 who urged you to continue. "...It... was consensual." More notes scrawled down. "And, for how long had this been occurring please, if you could answer 049?" You felt him step beside you, taking your hand in his for all to see. "Several months Sir, I hope we have not caused an issue." He was lying through his teeth.

"No, of course you have not 049, you are as pleasant as ever." They turned to you. "Miss Y/n, on the other hand, has broken her contract through several means." "By what means, exactly?" 049 defended. "Taking unnecessary time off for invalid reasons, holding personal relations to an SCP without authorisation, requesting transfers several times and lastly, having intercourse outside of her dorm with another member of staff." The speaker took their glasses off. "What have you to say?" You trembled, trying to let go of 049's hand where he held it tight. "I... am so sorry." Your head lowered, no tears or cries... just defeat. Defeat as 049 smirked behind his mask; what a good girl you were for keeping his secret, you would get a reward later for sure.

"Miss Y/n, you are to be stripped of your privilege's and job title, serving a month under D-class duties. This is the final decision." No termination? "P-pardon?" "Please rest assured your dorm will remain the same, until we see fit you may return to work." "B-but..." "But nothing, leave now."

You flocked out the room with 049 at your side, guards coming for you in the distance as you shook. 049 cupped your face, eyes smiling. "Think of this perhaps as your final punishment Y/n. All your infidelity will be forgiven." "But... this is your fault." He stepped closer. "It is not. You know it is not. We want each other the same. And when I come for you tomorrow, I will reward you greatly." You yelped when his hand just manged to brush your womanhood through the towel. "Please don't let them take me..." you begged him. "Till the morrow my dear."


	24. Chapter 24

Thank heavens; since you were still technically an employee, you were left to avoid any scp testing, and stuck in probably somewhere worse. The cafeteria. You were marched in by a guard, looking down shamefully. Lilith eyed you, and snatched you up instantly.

"Thanks Phil, we will put her to good use." She cheered, snatching you up. "Bye now." Her face darkened when she saw you. "Fucking hell, Y/n." You just looked away. "Do you have any idea what happened last night?" "Well... yeah, obviously." "I had Allen running up in here, yelling you were passed out in that things cell... and when we all came down to find you, where were you? In your room, with it... again!"

You sighed. "Lilz, I am humiliated enough as it is. Just show me what I need to do..." She huffed, throwing a bowl of spuds your way. "Wash and peel. Your staying behind the kitchen today."

Trapped, you began peeling away at the cold wet potatoes, sighing harder. "Shut your yap Y/n... you bought this on yourself, and in honesty... I am fuming." You ignored Lilith at your back.

"Ladies!" You all looked up to the door. "Post!"

Lilith hurried out, wiping her hands on her apron. "Oh wow..." you heard, "Y/n, its for you..."

You frowned, wiping your own hands and walking outside till your eyes widened. A bouquet of flowers, red roses, and an array of carefully wrapped gifts. You stared at them in confusion as Lilith toyed with the labels.

"Are these... mine?" You asked, approaching. The mailman laughed, tipping his hat and leaving. "Looks that way." You and Lilith took a seat with the hoard. "Maybe Allen?" You nodded at her, reaching for a cuboid present and unwrapping the blue bow.

Both of you widened your eyes when a beautiful jade ring stared back. "Another...." you spoke aloud, more to yourself. You scrambled for another gift, eager to uncover it. When you opened it, it was more jewels. You panted a bit, ignoring Lilith and her curiosity as you looked at the flowers, noting a label.

'I will come for you tonight.'

Your face burnt red, slipping it into your pocket before anyone could see. "...Is this...." Lilith looked at you, and you nodded. "Fucker..." "Lilith, come on..." You shook your head.

"Yo, what is all this?!" Another member of staff come out, followed by more. They grabbed your flowers. "No~ Is this...?"Lilith looked at you in worry, your eyes down. "DAMN! This is from the plague doctor!" The women began cheering. "I heard that he experienced so many casualties he just figured killing people was the best thing to do back in his past." Your breath heightened. "What about his powers?" "Fuck knows... he was born in like... the 15th century, how would I know?" They laughed. "Y/n... are you okay?" You snapped, fists clenched.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Panting. "Oh come on, he got the hots for you... his fucking skin is his robes... he is a freak." One of them sneered. "No..." you uttered, backing up, "...your infected." Lilith stared at you, your hand going onto a chair. "Your all infected!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, rising it high above you in rage to bring it down on one of the women.

Suddenly, you gasped; head whipping back. You smelt lavender heavily taking over you, a pair of hands holding your limp body. The women all watched in fear as 049 had appeared behind you, seemingly lulling you instantly and holding you. "My... I apologize for her behavior." You gurgled out a bit, trying to move. 049 watched you, hooking you onto a seat as a guard came over. "He... he killed her!" Lilith hissed at the screaming woman. "She is fine, see?" And she tugged at your arm.

They continued gawking. "You better run," Lilith looked up at 049 with hate, "and fast..."

He knew better then to stick around, leaving quickly. "Y/n," she shook you as you woke calmly. "Come on," she yanked at you, "the guards are coming." Your eyes widened and you stood quickly, taking the bundle of gifts and hiding them beneath a kitchen counter.

"Guard, guard! 049 and Y/n were... conferring in the kitchen." You gasped, shocked and hurt when one of the women blatantly lied to the guard. "We were not!" You stomped your foot, unaware 049 was still watching the scene from afar... thinking what he could and should do to that lying disgusting foul woman.

"Guard, I-" "Save it D-class." "Hold on, I am not D-" Lilith butted in, stepping closer. "Sir, look... 049 did come around, for his papers, and... Y/n feinted from the heat. It is a misunderstanding." He hummed, looking down at you. "Well, if you cannot take the heat, then you better come to a nice quite place." You felt him dragging at you, eyes looking back at Lilith for help. But what could she do?

Lilith glared at the woman who had lied, returning to work in silence. Meanwhile, you were dragged down somewhere very dark and silent, thrown into a room. "Where is this place?" You asked, panicked. "Time out for D-class." "You know I am not real D-class, right?" "Yeah, but I have orders to follow. Just stay there."

He locked a giant iron door, leaving you in a dark cramped space that frightened you. "oh..." you whimpered, pacing in circles, "ah!" You cried, pulling your hair. You felt like you were going mad already. No seat, no bed... just a toilet. "049," you paused as you realised whose name you called, "...where are you?"

You shut your eyes tight, sliding down the wall onto your backside. You hugged your knees, sighing through your knees gently as you thought of him. "I love you Y/n," his voice echoed. "What does it say?" "It says, my name is Y/n, and I love 049." Your eyes shut tighter at the memory. You could hear your own whimpers in your mind, the lashing of his belt, but you would let him do it again if it just meant he could hold you right now.

You recalled the note, finding it in your pocket and holding it in your palm. 'I will come for you,' your eyes teared up, 'tonight.'

Curling into a ball, you hugged the note and cried. Wondering what he meant. Would he come speak to you through the door? Was something darker at play? You felt like the answer was right there on the tip of your tongue, but had forgotten its meaning. No, you assured yourself it just meant he would come speak to you. And you smiled, looking forward to it.


	25. Chapter 25

You twitched painfully, knees scraping the hard floor. 'I will come for you,' the voice rang in your head. All you could focus on was a memory. The memory of you both lost in passion.

He was well hung, big and hard inside of you. And 049 always knew when you were about to cum all over his dick because he would pause his thrusts, feeling how your womanhood pulsed and gripped around his penis tight. After a few tight pulses, he would feel you cum.

The first time this happened, it was painful. Your vagina had clamped around his cock to the point his thrusts felt like you were a virgin again. You bled that first time too, but after so long you were left whimpering as you fondled your vagina alone in the dark to the memory.

'I will give you a reward for that,' you could picture his mouth on yours as he fed you that delicious cake. Head tilting back, you released... awkwardly stopping as you saw you were still alone and isolated.

Wiping your hand off on your jumpsuit, you wished 049 was here to lay beneath you, licking you clean again. His skilled tongue, hellish loving eyes. Fuck! Your mind kept begging you to remember something important.

'I will come for you,' you could not recall.

The door opened, a light blinding you. But instead of 049, it was the guard again. "Here, we got you the best we could." You huffed. "Hmm, so no D-class slop for me?" He pushed the plate to you. "No. But I can change it if you like." You growled, taking the plate of food.

"Lilz got you that," he pointed to a piece of spongecake on the side. "You know... this could have all been avoided if you just... ignored the plague doctor." You woefully spooned peas into your mouth. "Yeah, it wasn't that easy."

Sure it came off as you pining for him, but you had come to accept how he had initially raped you.

"Well, stay calm. You'll be out of here soon enough." You thanked him, deflating as you ate.

Hours passed, nothing. No sign of life. No 049. Nothing.

You were just about to give up, when-

Red lights flashing, illuminating the room. "ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS OF STAFF, THE SCP FOUNDATION IS UNDER ATT-" The voice died off, and your breath heightened.

Unable to run or hide, you waited. Various noises could be heard outside, and you were panicking.

Then there was grunting, noises banging on the door. Oh my god, he come for you! Your face was lit up, watching the door crack open to reveal-

Allen and Lilith, panting anf coated in blood.

"...what-" you went to ask, dragged out the cell. "No time, breach, fucking monsters everywhere: gotta go." You were dragged. "What wait, an actual breach?!" You stopped in your track. "Someone pulled the switch on 079, letting him control the facility."

"Stop, I need to go-" you tried, pulling harsh as Allen dragged you. "Where Y/n?! To him?!" You bit your tongue. "And what if I do?" "You can't. I won't let you. Your coming with me and Lilz to the shelter." "Oh," you laughed, " their not gonna let a D class in."

"We will make them!" Lilith was dragging you to now. You screamed in pain when Lilith accidentally cut dosn your arm with her nails, blood pouring.

Shr kepy apologising, and you began moving along with them. Your eyes on your blood.

'I will come for you.'

'He will hear my distress, and he will come.' You smiled ever so slightly, walking down the dark hall with the other two.

Safer then ever, surrounded by your loved ones, your heart tumbled and mind lost itself.

'Save me 049.'


	26. Chapter 26

You felt sick, hand over your mouth. "This is the third time she has thrown up Liz!" Allen yapped, arms folded. "I... sorry..." you spat the bile out your mouth, straightening up. "There... can you really not smell it?" They shook their head. "You've been saying since we rescued you that you could smell something horrible. What is it?" You shrugged.

"We gotta keep going..." Liz said, all three of you running again. You gagged in your mouth when Allen held your hand, something about him making you choke.

Past the halls and into the cafeteria, none of you had any idea where to go. "Okay, which way?" "The elevator." You sang out, deluded. "No, we are not going to him Y/n." You pouted, feeling just as nauseous as before. "Why~ I love him..." You sang, gasping when Lilith slapped your face. Both of you looked shocked. "He killed Rick, raped you and nearly lost us both our jobs. You come with us peacefully, or I am knocking you the fuck out." You, in a daze, smiled. "Oh~ but I love him soooo much~"

Your skull burnt, and your lights went out. Lilith stood in shock, her hand in pain as she looked at Allen. Allen was nervous but picked up your feint body, throwing you over his back. "Holy shit.." "Forget it, he's obviously drugged her or something..." Allen was quick to reassure.

They carried you down the hall, pausing in different rooms to find materials for their own safety. In a large office, they took a break. Allen was soaked in sweat from carrying you, and Lilith was having a panic attack over punching you. "Look at her face," she grabbed your unconscious form, "as if she needed more scars!" She pointed to your purple eye. "Shut up, Lilz... listen."

They listened to the sound of wet footprints outside, ducking when very clearly 106 walked by the window, grinning and staring ahead. "Stay still...." Allen uttered, nobody moving. And you were so blissfully unaware too.

Meanwhile, 049 had just finished stitching up another corpse. Sure, he told the foundation he would stop... but sneaking you and 035 out would not be easy. He already had an army of the undead following him, so 'convincing you' to follow him would be easy. Oh how he longed for your touch; the smooth feel of your backside resting against him.

He could see your door ahead, hurrying when he saw it open. You were gone, nowhere inside. He stayed rational; he had so clearly felt your distress moments ago, and now you were silent. Had something gotten to you first? Oh the toll! He hurried himself, searching for you.

"Come on, quicker!" Lilith held your legs, Allen your upper body as they ran you down the hall. 106 had found them making them run in any direction at this point. "The tesla gate!" Allen shouted. "Whats that?!" Allen stopped by the shooting electricity coming out of the walls, shooting a glance to Lilith. "We have to time it perfectly, or else we roast."

"One," 106 was nearing them, "two," Lilith prepared her feet, "three!" Running through the large gate, the electricity bolts just missed the three humans passing and the two watched in horror as 106 was struck down, melting back into the floor. "Thank fuck!" Lilith shouted, watching you stir.

"Where...?" You moaned. "Y/n?!" Lilith begged, preying you were okay. But their heads whipped up when they heard an unholy gurgle, seeing a lifeless corpse heading for them. Allen stood, not afraid but... perplexed. "A zombie?" Lilith asked, nervous. "No... this..." Allen could not find the right words as he watched it walk past him, eager to get to your feinted form. Allen kicked it down effortlessly, stomping its head into mush.

"049." They said in unison.

"But how? It must have been there the whole time." Lilith listened to Allen, piecing it together. "Forgive me Y/n for what I am about to do." She pulled at your arm, pinching you painfully. You winced, still knocked out but coming back to life as another zombie rounded the corner and headed for them. "What, I don't get it..." Allen admitted. "Its her... 049... I think his zombies, and maybe even him, can sense her pain." Allen looked dumbfounded, taking down the other zombie.

"Lilith?" You called, eyes blinking but resting shut again. "We are here Y/n, help get her up." Allen and Lilith pulled you to your feet. "You got that bag and those cuffs we found?" Allen looked curiously at Lilith, handing them to her. Lilith pushed you against the wall, shoving the brown bag over your head, and cuffing you hands in front of you. You gurgled and moaned a bit, under some kind of spell, before they stood either side of you and began marching you along.

"We don't know how he can sense her. But I hope this might lessen his track on us."

Marched along, your feet kept colliding and you were drifting in and out of consciousness. All you could hear was his voice. 'I will come for you Y/n.' "...049?" You spoke aloud. "Shh," Lilith cooed, "your safe. He is not here." You stood still, pulling your arms back. "No... I need to find him... I NEED TO FIND HIM!" You began screaming, Allen lifting the bag on your head. "Y/n, can it!" Lilith looked around, no sign of danger yet.

Revolted, you watched Allen remove his sock, shoving it into your mouth before putting the bag back down. Unlucky for him, 049 had seen the whole thing.

He emerged from round the corner, the sight of you bound to them and blinded making his blood boil. "Greetings," he called coldly, watching you thrash as you heard his voice. "Mppph!" You called, hearing him chuckle. "Oh, it is quite alright darling. I am here now." He stepped closer to the two staring back at him, snickering silently at their fear. "What are you doing to my angelic Y/n?" You struggled. "We are taking OUR Y/n to safety. You can come with us, if you-"

Allen was cut off, glaring as 049 began laughing right in his face. "Oh you poor fool. There is nobody here Y/n belongs to but I, isn't that right Y/n?" You muffled your reply back, desperate for his touch. "And we're still waiting for our sweet little reward aren't we Y/n? You really were such a good girl." You moaned out sexually, knees buckling. "Y/n, don't listen to his bullshit. He is lying! He want's to make you into his zombie pet thing!" "On the contrary... I already made her my wife."

Allen felt his heart sink, looking at your finger where a jade ring lay. "You fuck! And how did this happen?! Fucking is not marriage you dumb-" "Y/n and I are bound by laws far beyond your comprehension. They may only be reversed by myself. And I do not plan on doing that at all."

"Take her away Lilith," Allen snarled, passing you to her as she guided you away. "It's about time someone put you in your place." Allen snarled, walking over. "Oh?" 049 mocked. "If you want more to die, you foolish hag, I suggest you give me Y/n instantly." Lilith could hear him calling her. "No! You aren't taking her too!" "Have it your way."

049 approached Allen, eyes glaring and hand outstretched. His fingers just touched Allen's shoulder before Allen punched 049 hard in the jaw. Mask coming off, 049 fell a few feet backwards and looked shocked. "What's wrong? Didn't think about this?" Allen teased, showing your stolen ring on his finger. 049 glared, trying to reach his mask before Allen stamped hard on his hand. 049 was not the best at fighting, and was a bit out of position when Allen kicked him hard in the side.

"Merde..." he whispered, trying to stand. But he was certainly not alone, a glint in his eyes as he clicked his fingers and brought an army of the undead hoarding round the corner. Hand outstretched he stopped them. "Bring me Y/n, and I will not hurt another soul."

Lilith looked torn. "Or I shall take her myself." Allen could see you thrashing to get to him, running to you with a cloth coming out his pocket. 049 just produced a single sprig of lavender, your head whipping back, but at the exact moment Allen had also shoved a cloth over your mouth.

049 dropped the lavender, shock on his face as you jolted upright. "Chloroform..." he uttered, marching over. "Are you mad?!" Allen looked a bit shocked when you began vibrating on the spot. You looked like you were seizing, freaking Lilith out as she tried holding you.

"Y/n?!" 049 ripped the bag off your head, exclaiming when he saw your eye. You looked confused, eyes darting and pupils wide. Your bond, the lavender and the knock-out scent had mixed and turned you quickly into nothing but a paranoid pitiful creature.

You began screaming at the top of your lungs, looking straight ahead at nothing. 049, enraged, grabbed Allen and smashed him against the wall. "You are going to-" "Y/N!" Lilith screeched, watching you run down the hall in a drunken state.

"Oh you..." 049 growled, twitching in rage. Allen went to jump in front of Lilith, saving her just in time and teasing with the ring. 049 was as quick as lightning, a scalpel slashing along Allen's finger; blood flying as his digit came clean off.

Lilith screeched, and Allen writhed on the floor. 049 could hear presumably 106 heading for them, knowing he needed them as distraction to save you.

"I cannot say it has been a pleasure," he spat, "know this- you will not be remembered by me, by the foundation and certainly not by her. I will see to to that." He leant into the frozen Lilith, sneering as he sent his army of zombies down on them; the screams bringing all SCP's their way instead of yours.

Now to find you.


	27. Chapter 27

Hopelessly lost, vision blurring, you wandered the hall. Gagged, deluded and tied you stumbled into walls and fell to the floor multiple times. After so long, you gave up. The sound of screaming and pain becoming a constant as you hugged your knees closer. Nobody could find you now, and nobody would save you.

You wandered the hall you could not recognise, lost and crying dramatically as you failed to recall what the hell was even going on. Urging your limp arms up, you removed your disgusting gag and called out. "Allen? Lilz?" No answer. Your back hit the wall and you slid down in terror, nothing but a black hall and hissing broken pipelines to keep you company.

"Where did everyone go?" You asked yourself, weeping. You realised your ring was gone. "My ring!" Oh, it just kept getting worse. Maybe 049 had abandoned you.

You wailed out crying. But your head was spinning, and when you blinked; it was not your vision you see, but a hall with lights on. You stumbled into standing, wondering what on earth you just saw. Sounds growing louder, head pounding, you saw it again; a gloved hand on a door handle leading to the hall you were near.

You gasped, shaking your head where you swore you could see this tiny red string floating in front of you. You followed it, hopeful and out of your mind. "Please.... Please..." you called aloud, unsure who you were hoping to find.

And there, you opened the door, and he stood Eyes locking onto yours, you paused breathless for a moment in shock. You wavered, like you could feint, but were quickly caught in 049's arms.

"..049?" You called, on the verge of collapse again. "Oh my....-" he looked at your eye, the rage bubbling inside again. "049.... I was so scared..." you smiled, gripping his neck as he hoisted you into his arms. Legs around his torso, you clung to him as he held you; walking through the facility.

"What happened to Lilith and Allen?" He kept silent, making you lift your head to him. "049?" You asked dopily. "Your... mask is gone too." He just stared at you, sighing. Unsure what to do, you planted a kiss on his cheek before nuzzling into his neck, falling asleep pretty fast.

Safe in his arms again, the plague doctor could not even open his mouth without fear of profanity from rage emerging. But with you asleep it was easier. He entered 035's chamber, the masked male on his host looking up excitedly. "Putain de putes, j’espère qu’elles ont été déchirées en lambeaux." 035 frowned at his friends rage, the door sliding open. "J’aimerais voir ça se reproduire, baiser ce petit ici pendant que leurs cerveaux sont mangés."

035 emerged from his cell, eyeing the sleeping woman in his arms. "Well~?" "WELL WHAT?!" 049 spat, enraged. 035 frowned, hands on his hips. "er.... let's just skip the greeting and get going..."

Running side by side, 035 had a blast as he stole one of the dead guards guns, protecting you both as he shot down any human in your way. "Where are we headed?" "Just out. Anywhere safe." 049 coldly responded.

"Mmgnn-" you moaned, stirring. "Not now little one," 049 pushed his cloak more over you, "wake up another time." He cooed, tucking lavender into his robe by your face. "How did you get her away from the other two? The ones you told me about?" 049 hummed. "I let them be devoured, and I would do it all again. The fools attacked her, and I will not stand for it." 035 cackled. "My friend, how I wished to have fucked her then and there, have her moan out my name whilst they watched... eaten slowly to the sound of her crying and begging." 035 laughed again. "Shut up, my host is getting all hot over here." He pulled at his pants.

"The feeling of blood on her skin, her wonderful mouth screaming as I fuck her on top of her dead friends..." 049 was lost in his own thoughts. "Dude, shut up... you've actually given me a boner." 049 glared at him. "I expect you know your place is not with my wife." "Wife? and yeah, I know."

"Yes, I bound us by Alaggadan rules." "Holy shit, your serious about her then?" They reached the exit. "Of course." 049 said, helping pry open the door with one arm on you still.

The light hit you three, the smell of freedom so close. "Come on, we ain't outta here yet." 035 called, gun up as he led the way. "Nous serons bientôt à la maison," 049 cooed to you in his arms.

"Shit!" 035 called, ducking as a bullet nearly missed him. 049 ducked instantly, hiding you from sight. "Fuck... the MTF backup..." both of them were panicking. And after 049 had promised your sleeping form escape too.

"Okay, what if we run to-" No need. A gigantic roar erupted the facility, so loud you stirred in your drug induced sleep. 682 broke out the facility roof, drawing all attention to him instead. "Leave them, leave them, they won't get far!" The guards yelled, running to stop 682.

035 grinned wickedly, leading the way again as they met the final door, pausing as it opened. An empty car park of upturned cars and dead bodies.

They hurried through it, taking no risk as they crouched by cars. "Can your host drive?" "Fuck knows, but we are gonna find out." 049 hurdled himself into a car, tucking you next to him as 035 struggled to figure out what to do with the vehicle.

The engine started, and he nearly reversed back into the facility before driving out full speed. All whilst you were blissfully unaware, sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking whores, I hope they were ripped to shreds-- Putain de putes, j’espère qu’elles ont été déchirées en lambeaux.  
> I would love to watch it happen again, fucking this little one here whilst their brains are eaten away-- J’aimerais voir ça se reproduire, baiser ce petit ici pendant que leurs cerveaux sont mangés  
> We will be home soon-- Nous serons bientôt à la maison


	28. Chapter 28

You heard a crow calling somewhere nearby, nose scrunching up as your eyes flickered open. You were warm, feeling warmth around you. When you sat up, unfamiliar bedsheets fell off of you. You panicked, looking around a room unfamiliar. Small, a full length mirror, a vanity case that looked taken from an old sixties film, a window that was kept locked with swinging doors, and a small door left open leading to a toilet.

Someone tried the handle, and you panicked; planning on recoiling back into fake sleep, but ending up staring at the door instead. The door opened, and you stared back at SCP-049. You had never gotten up so fast, flying into his chest and hugging onto him. "Oh my god... I thought it was someone random walking in!" He smiled, grinning to have you so eager in his hands. "Oh my angel, I could never let that happen."

"But..." you looked around, "where... are we?" He held you close to him as your pitiful small self eyed the room in fear. "Somewhere far away." You froze. "I... don't understand." "Well," he walked to the window, checking it was locked tight, "do you not wish to be here with me?" You hurried back to him, such a small cute little thing against his own height. "Yes, but... my job... what happened to my friends?" "You are struggling to recall?" You nod.

"Let me help you remember..." he pushed you, your whole body falling into the bed again as he climbed over you, ripping the mask away and pecking your cheek. There was a bright smile on your face as you squealed for him to stop. "049, stop~!" "I cannot, now that I have you all to myself dear. There is nobody to stop me." He tugged at your clothing, your lips still grinning as he scooped you up; kissing you all over.

Then a knock at the door, and your smile dropped as you hugged onto 049. "Whose that?!" You yelled in a whisper, terrified. "Oh.. nobody my love, hold on for me."

He got up, watching you as you tried peeking past the door. "I must humbly thank you my friend," the deeper voice spoke. "No need," you saw 049 hold his hand up, "I told you I would return the favour, and you are free from the foundation." You squinted; something seemed so familiar, but you could not place what it was.

You peeked a bit more, eyes widening when you met a foul grin and shining purple eyes. SCP-035 staring right into your soul. You hurried back, falling onto the bed. "I see she is awake." 049 hummed. "Yes, and if you could be so kind as to not disturb us." "I see... well, I shall await you downstairs."

You watched 049 shut the door, locking it tight. "My love," he held his arms out as to return to you, but you stopped him. "What is he doing here? And you still have not answered where we are!" 049 ignored you, sitting on the bed edge and picking hair off your face. "049-" He cut you off, sticking his tongue in your mouth as he pushed you back, crawling fully over you. "049 please-" kissed into silence again.

Tears quickly rose as you realised just how scary this situation was. "Why are you sad?" He cupped your face. Hyperventilating, you could not get the words out. "Calm yourself..." he assured. You gripped your neck, the words stuck just as you remembered.

'Well have fun with that; they will be dead by the weeks end.' Your mind was hazy, your own breath dominating your hearing.

'You might think you can escape my grasp Y/n, but I will not allow it!' 049 watched your eyes fill with tears, the way you recoiled as if in shock.

'And when we are out of this place, I believe I have been far too gentle with you. A rebellious little witch like you needs to be taught proper manners, oh yes... Do not think I have not thought about your spunkish attitude and sharp ways... some time alone from this place and I guarantee your precious little mouth will stay shut for a long while.'

You flickered your gaze onto 049. "Something wrong poppet?" Your breath hitched, but this was different to the foundation. This was not home. This was a danger zone. "N-no..." You lied, averting your gaze.

He smile down at you again, pushing you into the bed and kissing you. Held there, hand behind your head, you squeezed your eyes shut as he snogged you hard. He pulled away, "Ah, I am already quite excited." He laughed, blushing. You laughed too, nervous. He hummed, leaning back over your face with sultry eyes. "If I am soaked in my own excitement, would you be a dear and lick it up for me~?" You paused, red in the face as you urged yourself to speak... but you could not. "Hmmm, maybe you would rather I lick you clean instead?" A hand danced into your underwear, fondling you as you whimpered and lay still.

"Are you okay my love? Your not being very responsive." "Oh! Y-yeah, I am just... a bit shocked." "Shocked~?" He asked, a finger slipping into you. "T-this place..." you urged yourself to say, fingers scraping your palms.

"Okay my love, then let me ease your mind." He got off the bed, physically dragging you without remorse so you slid off the edge. Trousers removed off your body, you whimpered and tried to cover yourself. "Uh-uh," he tutted. "Please dont!" You cried. He was a bit shocked at first, getting up and grabbing something before walking to the other side of the bed. "hold still."

You whined obediently, knowing to play along. He circled rope around the top bed post, pulling it tight with a grunt before moving and wrapping your wrists several times, knotting it before tying the last of it to the end of the bed post. Now you were sprawled out across the width of the bed, legs hanging off. "I will make you feel better, my dear." He eyed you, face inches from your vagina. "I am a doctor after all..."

You felt him lift your thigh in his hand, gaining better access as he began licking you. "Delicious, and this is all mine now....~" He prodded your clit to make a point, thumb beginning to massage you as he licked your opening. "049!" You cried, eyes shut. "Please, where are we?!" You choked, pleasure and fear mixing into one deadly cocktail that had you squirming in his skilled hands. "I am not telling. Your to sit here as I pleasure you, and your going to like it." He dug his tongue deeper, moving it up and down inside of you fearlessly. "B-but..." You cried, saliva choking you as you tried holding in your moans.

"049, please stop..." you cried, chest jolting as you felt actual tears forming now. "Just tell me where we are... please..."

You screamed out when his hands grabbed your ass, squeezing really roughly. "We are going to sit here, and your going to do nothing but moan my name Y/n." "Please..." You tried again, feeling him return. "Take me home..." you choked like a lost child, a hint of sadness in 049 for a moment as he heard your pitiful cry. "This is your home now." "No... my friends... my family..."

"I promise I will explain Y/n, I will. For you. But let me sit back and taste you... do you know how torturous it was to be without your sweetness for even more then a day?" You shook, keeping silent as he dove back in. "And I love eating you out, and soon it will be all you want too."

"What do you mean...?" You asked. "Your mine now," he remarked coldly, "and our love is one. Things are going to be a lot different round here, compared to the foundation." He licked and slurped at you before continuing, resting his sharp features on your thigh when he spoke. "I gave up my cure, my research, all for you my treasure... and I expect you to give yourself to me more then you have been. You will look at nobody but me, live for nobody but me." He seemed to be getting off of his own words, muttering them as you heard him take out his own penis to masturbate as he licked you.

When he finished licking you, he leant over you so you could see him erect and exposed. "049..." you struggled against your bindings. "I missed your body too much Y/n, just allow me this pleasure." He slid into you, watching you scream as he thrusted hard and fucked you well.

Throat dry from panting, he released you; pulling you into his lap for a cuddle. "My dear, I am rather upset... you seem too tense in my grip. Have I done-" "Where is Lilith and where is Allen?!" You spat, shaking with eyes shut. "My dear-" "WHERE ARE THEY?!" His eyes darkened. "I believe we said to think and see only me?" "You won't even tell me where we are..." you hiccupped, "and you want me to trust you?"

He paused, holding you between his legs. "Yes, I suppose I owe an explanation."

"There was the breach, your friends... well.." "What?" You asked eager. 049 had to make it seem realistic. "They... held you captive. You were trying to find me, and they had you in a bag and chain; claiming it would stop me seeing you." He chuckled, seeing you not at all convinced. Clearing his throat, he continued. "When I found you, Allen was so enamoured with fighting me, when all I asked for was you. Naturally we came to an agreement." You nodded for him to continue. "Let me show you..." he breathed, pulling you with him to the mirror.

You gasped when you saw your puffy bruised eye. "Oh... my...-" you touched it curiously. "An SCP?" You asked. "No my dear," he spun you, "it were Allen." "But!" You could not think what to ask or say. "I lost my temper, and I left them behind and took you with me. I was so deeply hurt they had touched you, my beautiful flower." You recoiled as he tried touching your eye. "We circuited back, yourself asleep in my arms; and Mr Allen and Lilith were... unfortunately no longer among the living."

Tears began running down your face. "Your lying..." you spat. "Not at all... in fact, Mr Allen attacked me rather viciously too." He pulled up his robes, revealing a heavy bruise on his side. "That could be from anything!" You snapped. "My dear, I cannot prove to you the truth... I can only hope you accept as I tell you." You pulled away, heading for the window.

"And I cannot allow you to do things without my permission anymore," he began calmly; shutting the window tight. "Okay," you folded your arms, "what now? If you wont let me know where we even are, or how I even got here, this is basic kidnapping 049." You stood firm. "But your my-" "Yeah, I know. And I will throw this damned ring so far-" You panicked. "Where is it? My ring!" He chuckled, producing it from his pocket and watching you put it back on in a huff. "See? You care really..." he teased. "Anyway, If you continue to keep things a secret, I will... er... divorce you." He cocked his head. "Y'know what I mean?" "Divorce?" He looked confused. "Leave... break up? He was still confused.

"Look, I am not going to stay here 049. I have a job, and I have a life..." how to put it. "We... were never really together, you see? We just..." you had to convince yourself of your own words, "had sex." He watched you, heartbroken. "But... I cannot return with you! T-They will put me back under lock and key, and separate us." "I know..." you said, rubbing your arm, "but its for the best."

His face instantly hardened. "For the best?" You hummed, thinking you had won him over somehow. "No, no, no... you do not dictate to me!" He was following you round the room now, angrily pointing his finger. "Y/n!" No response from you. "Your not japing with me?" You hardened your face, needing to leave quick without telling him what you remembered and now knew.

You just opened the door, when his hand slammed it shut. "Y/n..." His voice wavered, trapping and leaning over you. "You..." he could not even speak. "I am leaving, farewell 049." You opened the door, leaving him in shock before bounding down wooden stairs. You grimaced seeing the decaying mask rise from a seat, watching you as 049 stomped after you. "Stop her!" 035 casually shut the front door to the small home, blocking it. You were panicked now, looking around where you looked at a small window.

No other option, you ran full force to it, throwing your body against it till it opened and crawling through. You felt hands on your legs, pulling you roughly back inside. "No!" You cried, holding weeds and the windowsill in a futile attempt to remain outside, before you were yanked back in. On your ass, you looked up at a furious 049.

"I am physically exhausted constantly finding and seeking you," he spat, arms folded. "All I ever asked was you to leave me alone!" He yanked you by your arms to your feet, holding you still. "And the reason you suddenly want to leave? There is sudden tension?" He shook you for an answer, your voice stuttering. "I...-" "Speak up!"

"I remembered what you said!" Silence. "You... plotted the breach, you... you said my friends would be dead!" 035 leant forth into the conversation. "Smart one ain't she? You caught on a bit slow darling~" And you watched in horror as the mask laughed at you, but 049 was still glaring at you furiously. "I... I just want the truth, is all!"

You yelped when he began dragging you back up the stairs, your body flailing and ankles popping and clicking against the stairs. "049!" You cried, him kneeling over you so your were trapped against the bed again. "P-please...!" You cried, him taking the same rope as before and tying your wrists like a professional. You tried fighting, but with a face full of lavender from his palm, he had you dull in his hands.

"If you cannot handle a heart such as this," he jabbed his chest, "do not jape with me!" You choked on the lavender smell, coming to again. "All," you breathlessly began, "I wanted... was an answer..."

"And I do not think you have earnt it yet." He pulled the ropes, your ankles rising involuntarily and meeting your wrists. "Ouch..." you groaned, tears pricking again as you fully regained consciousness. "Have you but anything to speak now?" He angrily asked, seeing you tied down on your belly. You kept your mouth shut. "Good. You will learn Y/n, my way goes here. You are my wife. You are my lover. Nobody else's." He snatched your face. "And by Alagaddan rules, you are MY property."

He stomped to the door. "049... this really hurts, p-please, don't go..." he sighed. "You should have thought about this beforehand." Then the door slammed.

A few hours all alone should do the trick. After all, you only had him now... and he really did not consider how you would be scared when you woke up; he figured you would be nice as pie, obedient too. But yes, a few hours in isolation, no limbs to move, no food or drink, and you would be begging for him to come back. Not that he could not hear you crying and calling him already as he walked down the stairs.


	29. Chapter 29

"049?" You sobbed as you heard the door open behind you. "Yes my dear, it is I." He finally had come back after however long it had been.

"Please untie me... I am so scared... and I really need the toilet." You sobbed, honest and pleading. 049 stared, sitting on the bed beside you and breathing a big sigh. You kept sobbing, limbs in agony. "I will not untie you, because you are my property to do with as I like." He said it so dull, you weren't even sure he believed his own words.

"Can you let me use the toilet at least?" You begged, the position you were in doing nothing to help your full bladder. "No..." he moaned, hands going on your bare exposed backside. "049- please! I need the toilet really bad..."

He kept rubbing in circles on your cheeks, ignoring you. Then he bought his hand down on your backside, a familiar stinging hitting you. "I am gonna wet myself, p-please stop..." you sobbed again, red in the face from humiliation as he continued spanking you. "You will not." "B-but... I need the toilet..." you choked, finding it harder every time he spanked you to hold your bladder in.

Your face hit the pillow. Unproud, crying, eyes shut tight; you wet yourself all over the bed, unable to do anything but lay still as you soaked the bed. You were hoisted up instantly, rope cut from around your limbs so 049 was dangling you in the air like a naughty child. You hiccupped, looking him right in the eye as he berated you. "You putrid girl, can you not see what you have just done?!" You sobbed harder, apologising over and over. "T-this.... this is a hostage situation." You cried loudly, wiping at your eyes. "No, it is not. You are just not yet properly accustomed to your new life with me."

He marched you into the small bathroom, nothing but a small tub and toilet. "Get in." He beckoned, and you sat in the smallish tub fast with your arms hugging your knees. 049 began spooning water from the tap over you in a small bucket, soaking you from head to foot as you sobbed, remembering how good it felt back at the foundation. Your heart hurt, and you felt complete disappointment; a shallow sense of fear mixing with hope for them better times to return. But the confusion of what happened was making it harder to recall too.

"You really are a naughty little thing. Trust in thy to come to feel for such an insolent lady." You choked a sob, catching his attention. You looked delirious, tears streaming and eyes dull. "Things will be better if you just listen to me." "But, all I did was ask what happened..." you cried, looking him in the eyes. "Oh my dear, seeing you cry after we finally achieve the impossible makes me saddened." He cupped your face. "I promise I will give you the life you deserve, if you just listen." You nodded blubbering out cries as you pulled him closer and hugged him for dear life.

"I'll listen, I promise!" He pulled you out the tub, rubbing your hands as he sat you down on a spare seat in the corner. You watched him stare at the bed, hands on his hips in disapproval before he began stripping and changing the sheets. He picked up the mattress without a struggle, something weighing enough for needing at least two people to carry, he began taking it downstairs. "...049?" You questioned. "No, no, do not fret. Stay there; we will put this out in the sun to dry."

Sun? It was sunny? You wanted to peek out the window but refused to let him find reason to tie you back up again. You blushed a bit when he took the large heavy thing down to the bottom of the house without breaking a sweat, looking away as it made you ashamed. Big strong hands on you, his gentle face... you felt like you could go mad if you were not careful enough.

So he returned, swooping his hands around you and smiling into you. He chuckled gently, head tilting at an angle as he began kissing and pecking your cheek. You held your fists up against his chest in defence, face softening the more he kissed you. "Whose my good girl?" He cooed, squeezing you tight as you answered. "Me..." your face bloomed red, and he found it so adorable that he just had to start kissing you all over again; paying attention to your cheeks the most.

Bright red, he smiled warmly at you. "We found some clothes in this house, it would appear the previous owners, god rest their souls, were... adventurous." You gave him a confused look. "What happened to them?" 049 was dragging you out the bedroom, his hand tight on yours. "They... 035 needed a new host." You shut your mouth tight. "Okay." You cheered, hiding your disgust, earning a small smile from 049 as he stopped in front of an old trunk.

"Open it," he smiled, and you did. Inside were many nightwear's, but mainly naughty costumes. Your face said it all as you plucked up a tight red thong in your fingers, grimacing as you dropped it back in. "Nothing...else in the home for me to wear?" "No... I am afraid not. Alas, I found a more suitable wear from the box." He pulled out a black dress, puffing it out to reveal a short maid outfit. Your face plummeted. "It looks so small, I won't even fit!" "Now, now... it is only temporary, and I would assume the wearer is not really meant to be entirely covered." Your face went red as he leant into you. "But... 035 is here..." "I will protect you, you know this." You nodded, taking the outfit with hesitation.

He followed you back into the room, watching as you shoved it on. It got stuck from where it was so tight, and you groaned in agitation as you pulled the fabric; both of you listening to it stretch and snap before you had the cute little thing on. Legs exposed, womanhood just covered, breasts sticking out, you tried pulling at it with shame on your face. "Oh... my...." 049 breathed seeing you, his dick hardening already.

"Yes, I knew this would have been a perfect look for you." So, you weren't just his sex slave and wife, but his doll now too? Awesome.... you cheered sarcastically.

He hungrily approached, a smirk on his pale lips and meticulous glowing eyes on yours as he looked down his nose at you; suffocating you against his chest and squeezing your ass in his large paw. "Ouch, 049!" You exclaimed. "Oh my dear, this is something I really cannot ignore." He emphasised his words, feeling you all over, his hands gliding over your cleavage and mouth kissing the back of your hands.

"My little maid..." he cooed, excited and joyous. "Rather fitting given the chores ahead I had planned." He looked at the bed, seeing the mattress missing, and grunted. He would not fuck you on the floor, you poor thing, but begrudgingly knew 035 was downstairs. Still, seeing you in that state had all sense out this window as he picked you up by your hips, throwing you over his back and carrying you downstairs.

You whined as he threw you onto the dusting couch, right next to 035 who frowned in surprise, getting up when 049 hungrily clambered over you without shame. "Get out," 049 spat calmly; 035 leaving in silence obediently.

Now all alone, you beneath him, 049 cupped at your breast behind the black silk, taking your right breast out and into his hand as his mouth met your nipple. Your right leg was entwined with his, stuck and twisted beneath him as you shuddered when his tongue lapped your bud. Then the other, eagerly sucking on both and swapping. "We just put this on you," he breathed happily, "and now I wish to rip it off." "P-please don't! I won't have anything to wear!" He chuckled. "My darling, I won't but I cannot promise to behave right now."

He rolled you, ending with you on top as he proudly watched you sit on him. "Wait," you looked in shock, "your crying?" You asked again, in shock. He had tears rolling down his face, wiping them in shame. "I... I never thought I would finally have you to myself, have you as my love. All... all those times trying to talk to you in the foundation, and now look at us." He smiled, toying your hair. You watched, cautious as he bawled beneath you.

"Do... you really love me?" You asked, the world going silent as he paused and looked back at you. "Well, my dear, of course..." his hand in your hair. Should you ask him? "049... if... our love is to flourish, then... I really need you to be honest with me." His face hardened a bit. "All I want to know, is where we are... why we are here, when we return to the foundation..." you leant into him, hand cupping his cheek. "And... you... need to stop hurting me." He was still crying, but his face was a bit of a snarl now. "Your so much stronger then me 049, and, and it hurts when you pull me around!" He was getting madder.

Hands on your arms, pushing you back beneath him. "Please... don't hurt me." You shut your eyes tight, waiting for some kind of blow or at least to feel rope around your wrists. But nothing came and you curiously opened your eyes. He was sitting up, looking sad and seated away from you.

"049?" You called, getting up. "I... apologise." You looked his way. "I am a doctor, thus I know very well... I... am not your first choice of suitor, nor very balanced in keeping you happy- alas, my attempts prove rather the opposite." He smiled at you, "I... do not wish to see you unhappy, and when tempers are high, I assume I know I am doing the right thing." You sighed out your nose.

"You understand then?" He looked at you. "That your keeping me here against my will?" He looked sad, but quickly covered it up. "Yes darling~ and I will, your mine to keep, and I do not mind seeing you wrapped up tight, bound to me at all times." You grimaced. "It is where you are most safe! And I promise you, with time, and we have a lot of it, you will see the love I have for you." You looked down. "Well... can I go outside?" "Heavens no, you could get hurt!" "Not even on the doorstep?" He shook his head, towering back over you.

"just stay here, with me." You swallowed thickly as he moved closer, kissing your lips. "There is much to do, I will begin decorations of our new home imminently. And for you..." he pulled out what looked like a list. "As the wife," he cooed the word, "of the household... you have jobs to do." You grimaced at him, taking the sheet. So you were not just a sex slave, wife, doll.... but also a maid now too!

You looked at the sheet, with only a few things on it:

'Do not leave without permission'  
'Keep yourself well groomed'  
'Cater to your husbands needs'

"But-" he pressed a finger to your lip. "I will not have you lift a finger, leave everything to me darling." "But-" "Hush hush, I will not hear another peep. Now take a seat whilst I prepare you some food."

You obeyed, watching him start cooking like a normal human being. He did realise you weren't really married, right? Your stomach churned and you felt sick. What a mess you were in...


	30. Chapter 30

Your face was solemn. "My love, is all alright?" You stared blankly at the table. You could hear screaming. "No, let us out!" Your chest heaved.

"Y/n?" 049 called, and you looked up with wide deadpan eyes. "Heavens, you look like you've seen a ghost." "No.. not a ghost..." you remarked lowly. "Just a memory..." your voice broke. "A memoir? Do tell, I am intrigued." He said happily, stirring the food he was cooking you.

"There was... a room." You began, struggling to find emotion in your voice. "I used to pass it something when I would see... Rick..." your voice whispered, earning a look from 049. "But... this room. There was so many D-class herded inside, and once they were in there... the scientists, they laughed and sneered, pulling this lever where thick white gas choked them all." "Termination..." 049 uttered in thought. "I... I was D-class..." you uttered, "they didn't even tell me anything. They locked me away, and what if... what if they done the same to me?!" Your voice became eager.

"No, I would not have allowed it." 049 spoke calmly. "N-no... your wrong; what about the beginning... what if they terminated us... or me... for telling what you did, we did." Delirious, you began crying again. 049 was there to cradle you, but you felt sick... violent with need to escape. You did not know if you were a janitor now or a prisoner... a slave to 049, you felt like your identity had simply been taken, and now all you knew was to survive... somehow.

"I-" you choked, voice breaking. "God..." you moaned, holding your head. "Who even was I, am I?" "My love, my life..." 049 reassured. "No... it's not true... breathing harder and harder, your eyes were darting around the place. "Is my little poppet breaking down?" You breathed harder at such cruel innocently spoken words. "It... it has to be you. The alagadda thing. I cannot even remember who I am!" You choked. Whimpering, choking, you shook as he held you tight.

"This," he purred and rubbed your ring finger, "is all you need to know." Your breathing settled a bit, looking at him for reassurance. "I am really scared 049... have I gone insane?" "Potentially..." he spoke without care. "Do not worry... I am a doctor." Your heavy breathing started again. Hands shaking. "Doctor!" You screamed, head twirling, "I... I feel sick... my head... something is wrong." You went to stand, falling to your knees where 049 scooped you back up.

"Y/n! Whatever is the matter?!" You were panting, screaming, clawing to get out his grasp. 049 frowned, reaching into his pockets and stuffing your face with lavender till you fell limp again.

He placed you down on the couch, letting you rest as 035 walked in casually. "Having issues?" He mocked, looking at your sleeping body. "Yes... rather so. The little lady went berserk!" 035 hummed, looking at your face.

"May I?" 049 huffed, coming over as 035 touched your forehead. "Oh, I see...."

"What, whatever are you blathering about?!"

"By any chance... did someone interrupt you... when you maybe tried using your Alaggadan bond?" 049 thought back, hand under his chin. "Why yes... that foolish Allen drugged her whilst I attempted to null her with the same thing that nulls me." "That will be the issue then." 049 hurried closer. "Explain it to me."

"Hey, I'm no doctor-" 035 caught his friends icy glare, both knowing 035 needed 049 more then ever now. "Your bond is solely based on you. Your the owner of her soul, in Alaggadan properties, however... on this futile realm, if you attempted to 'connect' and it was interrupted... long story short, she is gonna be suffering temporary delusions, temporary memory loss... I mean, It could work in your favour. Point is, it is only temporary, she is gonna be confused as hell but like I said... who doesn't want a cute little confused thing under their control?" 035 snickered. "So, it does not effect us at all?" "I never said that..."

049 urged him to continue. "You said they were dead, right?" "Yes, those swine's were devoured whole." "Well... under the delusion, the marriage of one of us to a mortal concludes our ownership of them, we own that person now. However, in this state, if the Alaggadan fails to properly protect their loved one from a reoccurring memoir, it is possible the marriage will be broken off- and become unamendable entirely."

"Reoccurring- what could that mean?" "If their dead, you got nothing to worry about. But let's say... you push her too hard, she might just recall something that erases you, erases the proposal from her mind; it is something we used in Alaggada to protect us, in the case the mortal tells another of our existence." 049 breathed, looking back as you twitched in mental anguish.

"What can be done?" "My friend, only you know this answer. Manipulate her mind, make her forget anything even exists apart from you and this home."

"035, I thank you... it has been long since we have seen one another, but our bond is strong still." 035 nodded. "Yes, I would not break such a promise to you."


	31. Chapter 31

You woke in a daze, tired and cold. Sitting yourself up, you felt funny. Brows furrowed, a pain in your side. Looking around, you saw a masked man sitting a few feet from you, and the black robes of 049 moving as he was at the stove. "She's awake Doc..."

You barely had time to register before 049 hugged you tight. "Did we nap well?" "Nap...? What happened?" You groaned, looking around sleepily. Your hair was a mess and eyelids heavy. "I fell asleep?" "Yes, but your just in time for supper..." he took your hand, guiding you to the table.

049 produced a bowl of stew before you, something old fashioned and meaty. He watched you intently, watched you stare back at the bowl. "Eat up my love, it will get cold!" You lifted your spoon, gently shovelling food into your mouth. "My... clothes..." you looked down at the skimpy maid outfit. "Did the month end..?" You asked innocently, and 049 stiffened. "Hush, eat your food." He took to feeding you, a hand on your back as he gently focused on spooning food past your plush lips.

You blinked a few times, the fatigue leaving you face as you called out. "049..?" "Yes my-" you hugged onto him, pulling hard to nuzzle closer. There was a red haze on your face, legs trembling. You glanced at 035, then back to 049. "That food was really delicious..." you whispered, "I want to thank you in a more personal way..." 049 wasted no time, ordering you to stay still as he went into the night air, retrieving the mattress and carrying it upstairs. He came back, picking you up too and carrying you back upstairs.

Moaning, tired but excited, your head was spinning. 'I won't let him hurt you Y/n...' "Rick...?" You asked aloud, eyes shut. 049 was currently untying his robes, looking at you curiously as you spoke. Of course the name was bitter on his tongue to hear, but he would take the advice given and simply make you forget all else but him.

You felt him on top of you, blinking him into focus as he patiently stared down with big curious eyes. "049...?" He hummed. "Where did we put the cake...?" "Cake?" You rolled a bit, tucking yourself further beneath him. "The one Lilith made..."

This was bad. How long would you be delirious for? 049 got an idea, leaving you moaning and weak on the bed as he flew down the stairs, making 035 laugh at him as he nearly ripped all the cupboards off the hinges. "Ah," he concluded, finding a tub of strawberry jam. Not... the best... or the cleanest, but he was willing to work with whatever he had.

Crawling back over you, he cupped your face. "Y/n...?" "Yes?" "I love you...." You blinked hard again, pulling at his robes. "I love you more..."

Kissing passionately, he undone your little outfit at the back, raising himself to slip it off of you. Naked and exposed, his hand went behind your neck gently and a finger into the open jam jar by the side. He gently smeared his digit in your mouth, watching you moan at the sweet test and suck onto his finger. "Do you like that?" He asked, both hands cupping your small face gently. "Good..."

He stuck his hands into the jar again, cold wet substance on your chest and stomach as you felt his thumbs rub and flick your nipples; your hips buckling hungrily. "Ah, I am really wet down below..." you admitted, looking away in shame before he pulled you back to look at him. "Not to fear my darling," eyes staring into yours, "I will not leave you unsatisfied."

His lips met your buds, moaning hungrily as he stuck his tongue into your softness, massaging until they hardened. Now hard, he leant back... his whole weight practically on you as he pinched your hard nipple in one hand, with his other slowly reaching for your womanhood. "All exposed, nowhere to run to~" He was trying hard not to scare you, or jog any unwanted memory, but the conclusion you were now his was too much to take. "How does it feel, Y/n? Knowing your finally mine?~" You went to speak, but the fingers on your nipples quickly went into your mouth; pussy and mouth now violated by his fingers as you let it happen.

You shut your eyes, an image of you and 049 in the bath shooting through your head. Small memories lost returning, and you did not know why. 049 huffed, grinning to himself as he thought what to do to you.

Getting off of you, he looked at his fingers coated in your ooze, watching you as he slid the into his mouth and lapped at your cum. Hardly able to take it, he sat you both up on your knees and held your hips to address you. "Y/n, shall we try something different?" "How so?" You asked, innocent. "I want you to sit on top of me." You cocked a brow. "So I can lick at you." Your heart plummeted. "But-" Knowing you were embarrassed only added to how horny he felt; him as a power bottom, you above him.

"For me...?" His hand in yours, puppy dog eyes. "Oh... okay..." he looked giddy, lying down and beckoning you onto him as he shredded his robes. You, naked and dripping, paused and hovered over his chest. "Are... you sure?" You asked sheepishly. "Yes, please my love... do not make me beg." 'Beg...' A memory in your mind.

Seeing you take too long, his powerful hands grabbed your hips and pulled you onto his face. This was a prime angle, your back buckling as you felt his tongue fucking your wet pussy. "A-Aghh~" You choked, a knot building already as the man beneath you snatched his hand around your ass and thighs, digging deeper into you. You could feel his tongue rise up to your clit as usual, his playful teasing as he had you shaking above him.

A hand reaching for you breast, you looked down in slight worry, seeing his golden eyes looking back at you. Embarrassed, you bit your lip and tilted your head back instead. But when his fingers met the skin above your clit, pulling up so your poor little bud was exposed to his tongue more, you were panting and grinding a bit by mistake.

"Oh, s-sorry!" You admitted, seeing him breathless beneath you. "It's quite alright, I like it. Do continue." A bit more confident, you began grinding as his tongue fucked you. Even more confident, you grabbed the jam jar off the side, took some on your fingers and watched as he let you smear it down his tongue, and over your womanhood.

When you came hard, he lapped it all up; hands on your waist to stop you moving. "Y-your going to make me cum again?" You asked, winded. "Oh Y/n, I am going to make you cum many times over this tongue of mine." He loved it, he adored eating you out.

So you came again, and again and again, worn as he lay you back down. "My princess is tired...?" He began, kissing your numbing clit and then all the way up your stomach and then your mouth. "Y-yeah..." you sighed in relief. "Fine," he smiled, rolling next to you and spooning you.

So warm, you felt him wrap the covers over you both. "049...?" He hummed. "I want to tell you something..." "Go ahead."

"I remember everything that happened."

His eyes widened, propping himself up and feeling shocked as you grappled him back down to lay beside you. "No... it's alright; I..." you did still feel confused. "I am still a bit muddled, my mind is scrambled," you laughed, "But I mean it when I say that if your willing to look after me, I want to stay here with you."

He eyed you, unsure. "I promise..." you breathed, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him till he relaxed. Staring at one another in the bed, you smiled.

"You... will stay here willingly?" "...yes..." you breathed, smiling. He looked like he could cry again.

"Just... get me some proper clothes please?" You begged, laughing as he laughed too. "Anything you wish," he kissed your hand, "you will have."

Snuggling, you both fell asleep. All peaches and cream, for now.


	32. Chapter 32

"It isn't your fault..." you sat up in the bed, 049 beside you. He was sleeping, you were awake. The blankets were hugged close to you, courtesy of his arm wrapping it close to himself. You shuffled out the bed, careful not to wake him, and headed to the window.

Managing to open it with effort, you saw nothing but hills. Where the hell were you? You took a thick gulp, peeking at your old rags and applying them before heading down the stairs.

SCP-035 was sat on the couch, decaying slowly as usual. You done your best to ignore him, heading for a cupboard. "Your not meant to be down here, y'know that?" Your head shot to his smug grin. "No?" You answered, sneering a bit as you searched for food. "Your not gonna find any food, cupcake. 049 removed it all, said you need to rely on him more." You frowned. "But he is sleeping-"

"How much do you recall?"

You froze, frowning. He was leaning over the back of the couch, eyeing you curiously. "Enough." You spat. "Remember me...?" You looked at him warily. "Kind of." "Go ahead. Explain. If I am honest, we are on the same side." You stared back at him.

"I... remember you... convincing and bullying me into going back to 049." "Such angry words for a girl who loves him as much as you do...~" You frowned. "I don't!" "Then why are you here?" You froze again. "B-because!" He chuckled, hand flicking up lazily. "Your gonna be here a long time girly... you better make up your mind." You curled your nose, stepping closer. "About what? I...-" you could not think of the right thing to ask. "You have hardly got your memory back, and you doubt your existence in this home any longer? I would say your best chance of escape is now."

You rose a brow. "You can live your own life, or be his slave for the rest of it... just... take my hand." You stepped closer. "My memory... what happened to me?" "Your bonding... you can break it, if you come with me... only I can break it." You liked that idea, breaking his hold on you. "Will he know where we are...?" "Of course not-"

A figure loomed over you, and you and 035 were shocked when 049 seemed to just magically appear beside you. He was silent, staring over you both as your heart sank. "Did... I wake you up?" You asked shyly. "Yes, it is rather cold without you by my side." He turned his eyes to 035. "And you may friend..." he leant in close, smiling so kindly as he spoke to 035. "va te faire enculer."

His much larger hand took yours, dragging you gently back up the steps. Placed down on the bed, he put his hands in your lap and sighed. "Y/n?" You hummed, attentive. "What did we say... about not doing anything without me?" "B-but, I was hungry!" He looked disappointed. "I really did not want to wake you up..." you admitted, "you looked peaceful." "Well, my dear... it was not peaceful to wake up, thinking you had ran from me." "But... 049, if you know I am going to run away, then you admit something between us is not right?" He frowned, edging closer. "Whatever do you mean?" "Well... it was never right, was it?"

"My love," his hand on your cheek, "My dear, my sweet... my world... tell me what you mean, please?" "I know something happened to make me lose my mind... for a bit..." you laughed, "but.. I can never truly forget our first time... er, as you say 'eloping.'" He gulped, eyes trained on yours as he furrowed his brows in concentration. "But... that was what I meant, when I said it was okay. I forgive you, and I want to be here, with you... but... not under house arrest!" You laughed nervously now. "My angel, I cannot allow you to walk freely; we know the foundation and hideous outsiders will come, and when they see a flower as lovely as you..." his lips kissed your hand, "they will pluck you instantly."

"That is why you must stay here, where it is safe." "I... was also kinda referencing what you say in my room. I remember you... said you would keep me all to yourself, and train me to be... obedient and silent... or whatever..." your voice trailed. "My dear, your point being...?" "But... you can't just demand me to do-" He snatched your body, spinning you so you twirled into his chest. Eyes locked on one another, he could feel your heartbeat through his skin. "I digress again my angel, but you ARE mine now."

"My lover," a kiss to your temple as you wince, "my mistress," a kiss on your neck, "and my wife..." a kiss on your lips as you tremble in his arms. "But... that still cannot allow you to keep me here, right? You must have compassion and let me out sometime..." he just laughed, smiling down at you trapped beneath him. "I am afraid not my love, you just simply are mine now. There is no way around it." He could have told you the rules of Alaggada, how he ruled you now... you belonged to him and he could track you down if you tried fleeing, but why scare you when your perched so cutely on his lap?

"I will be gentle with you, dearest." His hand cupped your face again, thumb smoothing your cheeks as you reluctantly stared back at him. "And if I disobey? I am not going to just sit and take this 049, you should know that by now." You let out a yelp when he flipped you on your back, crawling above you. "Oh, I do. Lest, I have always succeeded at life's challenges, and this shall be no different."

"049?" Your voice was serious, and he was a bit disappointed it ruined the moment. "035...- this... 'marriage,' can only someone from er... Agadala-" "Allagadda" "yeah... it... it can't be like... called off on Earth?" He shook his head, leaning closer. "And why would you want it to be?" "N-no reason!"

He chuckled. "Your so easy to read darling, I hope you do not think of trying to wit your way out of my grasp." "No...?" "good...." he purred, collapsing back into the bed. "Are you not sleepy?" You shook your head. "No... I feel weird and energetic really." He stared at you, wondering where you got your energy from. "Well... I suppose you are much younger then I..." 'yeah, like 600 years younger,' you thought. "But you make up for it," you smiled fakely; collapsing beside him.

Both in the bed, staring at one another, he spoke up. "What do you need, to be happier here?" You thought. "What can I have?" "I had hoped myself might be enough, however I see a young fine lady requires much more then I." You hummed. "Something nice to take a bath in?" You piped up. He thought for a moment, but agreed. "I will do my best."

"But first," he changed the subject, "I think I need to mark you in some way... our friend downstairs did not seem to know his place, did he?" Tugged closer to him, he asked again. "Did he?" "N-no..." 049 hummed in satisfaction, brushing hair from your face. The covers were flown over your head, nothing but darkness as you lay still and let him tug and pull at you. Suddenly, lips met your neck. A shiver up your spine, a tingle as he nipped and sucked your skin.

"Ouch!" You moaned, half in pain and half pleased. "No complaining darling~" he teased, voice muffled beneath the sheets. "B-but it hurts a bit...!" He just chuckled, continuing to nip and suck at you. He emerged from the covers, face over yours with half lidded pleased eyes. Breathing out his nose, hand cupping your face as he kissed you again. But this time your eyes went wide, groaning instead of moaning as he bit your lip.

"Ouch! what the heck?!" You spat, seeing him proudly hover over you. "Good, that will do for now." He rolled back beside you. "Sleep, he will see who you belong to more clearly now." Before you could protest, the smell of lavender washed over you.. eyes blinking and forehead crinkling as you fell back into sleep.

049 held your head for support, lowering you against his chest as he played with your hair. But his eyes were dark. He could simply not come to term with you being so free. He loved you, and your memory loss was a mistake. But in truth he had planned to be a lot... firmer... with you. Yes, he had plenty of rope and tie prepared for your arrival here... but you seemed to be happy and compliant enough. Whether he believed you was another thing entirely, and he fought himself for your sake as jealousy began rearing its ugly head.


	33. Chapter 33

You woke up again some time later, startled when you see dramatic yellow orbs staring back. "It's alright!" 049 quickly cooed, seeing you so afraid as he pulled you closer. "What happened, again?" You sounded disappointed. "You looked like you needed rest, so I prescribed you some-" "Lavender?!" 049 could not understand why you were so angry, watching you prop yourself up in disbelief. "Your already drugging me... again?!" "Well, yes my dear... I-" You began crying frantically, pushing away his hands and trying to leave the bed. "Y/n!" "Leave me alone!" You sobbed, looking terribly distraught.

He pulled you back near him, hands on your shoulders as he explained. "Everything I do, I do for your own good. You know this, yes?" Your eyes were low, body shaking as you sobbed silently. "Hmm?" He hummed, lifting your chin. "Y/n, what do we know...?" "That... it is for my own good." But it wasn't... and this was not the foundation you so woefully recalled having to lie to yourself for. The only risk of 'termination' was 049 this time, and you were giving into him.

"Now, let me explain myself." He cleared his throat. "I drugged you, again, so you could sleep. You looked deathly pale, and I fear you will fall sick." You sighed loudly. He noticed, gently rubbing your shoulders. "It will be alright poppet, we will decorate this place nicely for you. And I promise you will love your life I provide for you."

"For how long..?" he was caught off guard. "I'm sorry?" "What about when I am old, and your still the same?" He was startled, unsure what to say. "Well, I assume we would find a solution when the time arises-" "You won't love me all old and wrinkly! You... you only love my body as it is. So what makes you think-"

The stress got to 049 for just a moment, his fingers tight over your face as he squeezed your cheeks and glared down at you. "Hold thy tongue Y/n. I will not have you declining me again." "Declwning?" You asked, cheeks slushed together. "Yes, I waited well over a year with you floating past my walls as a janitor. And I have you now. I have your body and soul now, and I am. not. letting. go."

Your eyes were shining in fear, forehead sweating. "Please... let go." "Never." He snapped. "N-no... my f-face!" "Oh!" He exclaimed, releasing you where he forgot he even held you. Lovely bruises already forming on your face as you rubbed your cheeks in frustration. "Think about my words 049. I am going to get old, your not. You should just let me leave while the going is good- I won't tell anyone your location."

"Not happening."

"It has to!"

He quickly began wrestling you, both almost unsure what the hell was happening as you just tossed around each other. There was nowhere to go or run to, so you fell limp against him. Both angrily glaring at one another. "Your pathetic." You spat. "As are your ways of refusing me." "Ah, your so annoying!" You folded your arms. "So is your impatience."

You growled, pushing him for no reason again. "Can you not just be a good girl, and stay calm for once?" "Fuck off..." you groaned. "Right..." he took a deep breath, preparing as he toppled you again. "S-stop this 049! You know you can overthrow me, just let me have my strop!" "No, it is not good enough I fear. Your behaviour leaves much to be desired."

Smothered beneath him, you both stared at one another. But then you spoke. "049... what the hell is even happening here...?" "I... wish I knew darling." He deflated beside you again. Lying next to one another, you linked hands and stared at the ceiling. "Ugh, this... this is just..." "Insane?" He completed, and you nodded. "At least your hands are nice and warm." You smiled, "are they?" He hummed.

"Come, let us go get food." "Wait.. what time is it?" He paused, thinking. "Perhaps one in the eve." You looked shocked. "I was asleep that long?" "Of course."

Led downstairs, 035 eyed your neck and chest coated in lovebites... rolling his bright purple eyes at the sight of you. "Cool, what ya cooking?" He asked, seeing 049 go to the stove whilst you took a seat. "None of your concern, cook for yourself." 035 flung his arms in the air, pretending to feint onto the couch in annoyance. "Princess, what would you like...?" 049 asked you lowly. "Maybe... like... a sandwich?"

He nodded, returning with what looked like bread soaked in wine? 035 hid his laugh, watching you from across the room as you cautiously took a bite, hiding your sneer from 049 well. "T-thanks 049..." you lied, eating the whole thing quick. "More?" "N-no! Thanks!" You stuttered quickly, glaring at 035 grinning at you.

"Mind explaining the decorations?" 035 motioned to your body, leaving you confused. "Leave her be." 049 warned, his back turned. 035's grin was enough to have you on your feet, running to the nearest mirror where you gasped at your reflection. You tried covering them with your clothes, only embarrassing yourself more when 035 laughed. "D-don't laugh... please..." you whined, red in the face as 049 towered over your smaller form. "Do not be ashamed darling," he cooed, pulling your hands away. "B-but...."

049 and you exchanged a long look, making 035 bored and flicking the telly on.

'This just in, a young woman under the name Y/n M/n L/n, has been reported missing. She was last seen at the gas station by Jordan Lane. The woman has H/c hair, E/c eyes and is roughly H/W. If anyone knows of her whereabouts, you are to-'

You trembled. 035 had switched it off the second he saw how tense 049 was. "They are looking for me...!" "As a prisoner." 049 sharply cut in. "No... I know... my friends-" "Are dead. Now hush dear." Your fists balled, shaking as tears wanted to fall. "No! I know you lied about Allen and Lilith being dead. They must be alive!" 049 glided up to you, taking your face in his palms. "They are dead dearest; I personally watched them be tore apart."

You were in shock. "Was that too much...?" 049 asked, slightly cold and oblivious to the trauma he was inflicting on you. "Y-yeah!" You spat. He hummed, ignorant as he returned to cooking and cleaning. Your heart was stammering, breath heightening as your eyes felt heavy.

You had to run. This was a chance. A chance to find out not only where you were, but if your friends might be alive. If the foundation was close-by.

Your body edged tot he door, terrified of being dragged back up the stairs and punished. But you had to try. Or else you would be stuck here.

You could see the key in the large wooden front door. Counting each step as you stepped backwards, eyes trained on the SCP that stole you away, fear and whispers in your head. If it was 035, you did not care or know. Your hand was on the handle, trying it slowly, then reaching for the key and turning it loudly as you bolted out the door.

Your heart was pounding, cold air hitting you and eyes squinting from the blinding light you had not seen in days. Your throat stung, and you could hear 049's voice calling almost angrily and desperate. But you kept running, looking at a bunch of trees and heading for them as you wound up in some kind of woodland area.

Lakes, trees, animals... no sigh of life at all... and it looked like the sun was setting soon too. But you kept running, you had to. Feet pounding, you slipped on some old rocks and fell down a steep hill; landing at the bottom in a shallow lake that made you gasp out from lost breath.

Crawling out, your leg was cut heavy and bleeding. Your face was too by the looks of the blood dripping onto your chest. Eyes numb and blurring, you hurried to your feet.

You HAD to find safety, and fast... because the sun was setting, and that prison of a house was only minutes away from wherever you were now.


	34. Chapter 34

Blinking hard, you stumbled through rocks and broken branches. You were basically growling at this point; body so weak from running, you were making awful sounds as you knew you had to keep moving. Why? Because there was that red string on your finger again. He was following. And the only way out was to find people to protect you.

Panting, you stopped against a tree. "...Fuck!" You cried, chest on fire from lack of oxygen. "Y/n!" You looked around quickly. noticing the menace that was 035 stood at the top. He looked like he was panting too, eyes locking on each others before you panicked and began running- well aware he was stumbling down after you, glancing at his feet to keep balance and then to you running.

You made those noises again, vision blurring into trees and water below as you stumbled forth. "Stop it, we are on the same team!" You were slowing, trying hard to keep running... but you could not. And you wondered if giving in might be better.

"Please..." your eyes rolled to the top of your head, body collapsing. Before long, you felt him over you; hands on your clothing to shake you. "Wake up!" You opened your eyes to see him kneeling over you. You moaned out, propping yourself up. "Come on, we can leave... together, won't it be nice?" You shook your head, unable to breathe or speak. "I know your afraid... I am too... 049, he is insane... but I-" you began struggling again. "I... will look- CAN YOU STOP STRUGGLING?!" You paused, his voice giving you strength as you kicked him hard in the gut, hurrying out from beneath him as you scurried away.

Utterly exhausted, you continued running in any direction; watching the string trail behind you. You tried biting it, scratching.... but it stayed intact. "Y/n!" 035 boomed, running full force for you now. "ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS WEAR ME! THE CURSE WILL BE LIFTED!" "As if..." you laughed, exhausted.

Coming to a river edge, you let out a small exclaim... looking back as the fiendish purple eyed devil walked closer with a snicker. "Being worn by me... is the greatest gift." You panted, as he neared you. "I... would rather eat shit." You laughed, stepping back and feeling harsh water hit you.

So strong, the current pulled you under as you were swept along. Spluttering when the river allowed you a small breath, floating in the green depths.

Bones battered, skin bruised, you finally reached a river bank and crawled out. Shaking, unable to breathe... you knew you could die at any minute. You checked the string, almost wondering if you should go to 049 for help, but frowning and banging your fist against the mud bank. "I... I am escaping you, you bastard."

The moon soon became visible, and you continued walking in the dark. No idea where you were, no light... just you walking. But it went on forever, no road, no people. Nothing.

It got so tiring, that you collapsed... crying, curling into fallen leaves. Begging God as you stared at the moon. He was coming for you. He would find you.

"Y/n...?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Y/n...?"

You propped yourself up, mouth agape.

A man coated in bandages with a stick to help him walk. Blonde hair, handsome face and an SCP uniform torn and worn. A woman beside him, oldish and fragile. Hair dirtied and long, scraggly.

You scrambled to your feet, practically running to them where you collapsed in front of them, scraping the dirt to stand. "It... its really you?!" You wept. Standing in front of you, were none other then Allen and Lilith.

They hugged you instantly. All of you crying as you collapsed to your knees, hugging. "How did you-" you hushed Lilith, looking behind you. "We need to go... he is coming..." nobody spoke, all knowing what you meant as you helped them stand, hobbling away.

"The string..." you uttered, looking at your hands, "Its gone." "String?" Allen moaned, grunting in pain as he moved. "There was a string... that led 049 to me... its... gone..." "Good." Lilith spat. You had so much to ask, but there was no time.

"Where do we go?" "There is a town up here... small, but we left thinking the foundation could come. But I think its a better option then here." Allen admitted, hobbling with you by his side for support. "What happened?" You asked, cautious. "I'll tell you later... if there is a later..." Lilith remarked lowly, all of you wandering the night air. No sounds aside animals and crunching leaves as you went.

You soon came to a small town edge, exclaiming thankfully. You must have walked miles, feet pounding as you stumbled for a motel. "We gotta look normal, remember... the foundation CANNOT know where we are Y/n." "Who has money?"

Silence.

"Great..." you uttered. "Who is the most able here?" You looked at the two battered people, rolling your eyes as you realise it was you. "Okay..." you utter, looking around at a elderly man walking up ahead in the dark. You shook your head, fists clenched. "Fuck... stay here..." you uttered, walking to the man.

"Sir..." you called weakly, the man turned smiling. "You... dropped your wallet." He looked confused, wrinkling his forehead. "What dear...?" "Your wallet... its on the floor over here." The man smiled kindly, shaking in old age as he ignored you and continued walking. You noticed his hearing aid, chest having as you steadied yourself.

"Please... forgive me..." you spoke, hand carefully reaching in his open pocket and taking his wallet. You took the notes, enough to pay for a room, and threw his wallet a few feet ahead... hoping he would pick it up. Seeing a photo of a pretty woman inside, his wife you assumed, made it worse as you walked back to your friends.

"Okay, lets go in..." you walked in first, the warmth and light hitting you quickly. A woman behind the desk smiling at you. "H-hi... how much for a room?" She looked at your group cautiously. "I... have a double room for 90..." you checked your notes, nodding as you thankfully had the right amount. "Okay, room 5B on the left."

You took the keys, walking up to the room. A pleasant two room stay. A bathtub, a toilet to share. A radiator. You ran to it, turning it up and sitting against it with a sigh. Allen flopped onto a bed, Lilith joining him.

"Holy... fucking... shit..." you exclaimed, on the verge of collapse. You looked to your side, freaking out when you saw a pot of lavender. "Get it away! QUICKLY!" Lilith looked tiredly at it, pulling it away but dropping a bit on your hand. You picked it up, curious as you smelt it. "No effect...?" Allen and Lilith were too tired to respond, leaving you to ponder why you were not falling asleep.

You got up, throwing it to the ground and hurrying to them. "What happened? You can tell me now, please!" Lilith yawned, getting into the bed. "Your buddy... 049..." you gulped. "We were trying to help you escape, but you were freaking out. And when he found us, saw that Allen punched you to shut you up-" "You punched me?!" You snapped, earning a glare as you let them continue. "You kept calling for him, and he came... oh boy..." you sat on the bed, gaze low.

"He... ran after you, cutting Al's finger off... he wore your ring y'see. A-and... his zombies were everywhere. He left us to die, but the dumbass did not count on us getting away." The words ran in your mind. "That... maybe thats why the string is gone?" Lilith looked at you, a brow raised. "Explain this string, and where the fuck you have been!?"

"Its... a long story." "We are listening." Allen sounded hostile, making you nervous. "I... apologise for whatever happened to you guys... anyways, I woke up in a house not far from here. 049 and 035 are close... they kept me there and-" Lilith toyed your clothing, revealing your bruises and bites as you blushed and hid them. "Continue." "I took the chance to run, meeting you two in the woods obviously. But... 049 had this like.. spell? A spell on me to know where I am." "Y'think he knows now?" "If he does, we will know. Cuz we'll be dead." Allen chimed in, rolling over in his bed.

"I... can sense you both blame me, and I do too." You began. "I... I'll sleep in the tub." You groaned, taking pillows and blankets and crawling into the hard basin. "Asses..." you breathed to yourself, turning and facing the window. The shadow of a tree imposing in on you, as your mind whirred. Could you go back to 049 now? Would he come find you tonight?

You shut your eyes, only the morning would bring more answers... and you needed sleep now.


	36. Chapter 36

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW!" 049 paced back and forth, teeth grit as he grabbed 035 by the hem of his shirt. "How did you lose her?! She is much slower then you, and-" he dropped him, panic attack following. "Oh goodness... she is all alone out there." 035 scoffed, getting back up. "Why can't you just follow the string?" "BECAUSE IT VANISHED!" 049 held up his finger, showing 035 it was gone. 035 fell silent, unsure how to say what he had to.

"My friend..." he began, "do you know what this means...?" 049 with his wits and grace lost, tugged at his hair and stared at 035. "Well?" 049 snapped. "I... could be wrong, but the only thing left to... cause that, would be her finding those friends we assumed dead." 049 shot him a look. "What...?" his voice was on edge, ready to explode. "I... apologise dear friend, but I would say that your bond has now been broken. She has seen her friends, her memoirs fully returned and your bond is no more."

No response. 049 had his hands shaking, eyes fiery. "Are you okay...?" "I am fine!" 049 roared, grabbing his mask and fitting it. "How can I re-establish the bond?" He spat, desperate. "Reopening your palms again, simple... but getting her to agree is the hard part. She must agree." 049 stomped over to the door, rain pattering down and the night sky dark. "Wait, where are you going? What of our promise?" 035 asked, a bit desperate. "I care not anymore. I gave you a host, a place to stay." "You promised me a host that would not perish!" 049 chuckled. "Perish...." he uttered, shutting the door on the mask who was now left to decay all alone in the house away from any people.

The rain was harsh and loud, making 049 grunt as his boots got stuck in the mud again. No clue where you were, no indication, he began walking in a random direction. Past trees, past animals and past a lake. No way to go around it. So he walked down the stream, thinking of the ways to get you to agree. But his heart was in turmoil, and never had he felt as much rage as he did now.

His eyes twitched, breath heightened. He had much to tell you, to teach you. And boy, you were going to get it. You lied about loving him. You lied the whole time. And you would pay for that.

Meanwhile, you woke with a jolt. Your head hit the tub, leading a groan from you. Thunder, a clap above you. It woke you. Your chest was moving oddly as it accustomed to your beating heart. The branch shadow outside leered back at you, and you tried turning from it... but its presence still bothered you.

"Fuck it..." you groaned, getting up and stepping out the room. Lilith and Allen slept peacefully, and you smiled over them. It was your fault they were hurt, even if you did not fully understand if 049 caused the breach or not. Maybe you would never know?

You wanted to go outside, to feel the rain. But it was stupid. A foolish idea. Still, you were putting your worn shoes on, coated in lake water and sloppy mud, and heading to the door. You spared one last look back, before leaving.

The halls were thin, lit by dull bulbs hanging loosely, and one room a few down from yours definitely held more then one person. Your face went red as you heard the moans coming from said room.

You passed the counter clerk, smiling shyly and stepping out into the cold air. Your breath created small clouds, the moon above you bright. You pondered if there was a way to get clothes, looking ahead to see the elderly man's wallet left unattended. You looked around before snatching it, taking the spare cash inside that came to around enough for two more nights at the hotel, and his credit card.

Nothing but fields to the left and forests, you avoided looking that way as you walked the empty street. It was cold, and up ahead you could see some kind of 24/7 store, bright lights inviting you as you hurried to it.

The door dinged as you stepped in, store workers looking at you since it was roughly three or so in the morning. "Morning!" One chirped and you smiled shyly. "C-Clothes?" You asked, pointed in the right direction. You walked up a flight of stairs, met with an array of items.

Man did it feel good being able to look around, hands gliding through the items. You looked out the large window to the moon, to the open fields, heart beating. Nothing was certain, and whilst Allen and Lilith were not entirely safe; they could still sleep, unlike you who was traumatised. But it was hard to say who should be more traumatised really...

You picked up a mens blue hoodie, way bigger then you, and a pair of black jeans. Perfect. Then shoes, anything would do... so you picked up some black trainers.

Walking downstairs, you see a man with brunette hair, longish, and black clothing. Your heart stammered, body freezing on the stairs as you slipped and fell to the bottom. "Ouch!" You cried, lifted up by some woman. She was beautiful, smiling sweetly. "T-thanks..." you uttered, embarrassed. "Don't worry, I do it all the time!" She chirped. "Y--yeah..." you uttered, checking to see the man was literally just a normal man.

"Can I buy these please?" You walked to the till, the girl still smiling kindly. "Yep, 100 for the lot please." You gulped. "Oh.... can I put the shoes back?" She leant over the counter, eyeing your wet shoes shamelessly as you blushed in shame. "I'll give you my staff discount." Your eyes lit up. "Okay, 87." You handed her the cash, smiling. "You new to town?" "erm... Yeah..." you took the clothes. "Is there a place to change?" You asked, and she looked in thought. "I can let you change upstairs?" You nod, led to a room by her.

"Here, its my place... I will trust ya." "Y-your sure?" You stuttered, seeing her bed and bathroom. "Of course, you look like you've been through the wars." "Yeah... you could say that..." you utter, stepping in. "I hope you don't mind, but I will turn my back... cuz... its my room..." she laughed. "No, of course not."

You changed quickly. "So, mind me asking what brings you here?" You sighed. "I... well..." what to tell her. "Run away from home." She eyed you. "How old are you?" "I am __." "Still young then?" You nod.

"You got a place to crash?" "Yeah the hotel with some friends, I am in the bathtub." You laughed, wondering why you told her that. "Oh.. thats... weird." She snickered. "You should come clubbing later, the town is shit... but we do have an okay club and bar."

"I.. am not sure. I probably should ask my friends first." "Bring them along..." You thought about it, knowing it would be dangerous to go, and yet you were just... so done with life. So tired of failing to live normally, so tired of rejecting your own courage when you needed it most. "Sure."

So with this random woman's clothes on, you and her headed to this nightclub. Her name was Sandy, blonde hair, green eyes, a beautiful full figure. And she had been so kind to you. You lined up, not telling your true friends where you were, holding her hand.

"Hey you lezzo's hurry it up!" Someone yelled at you both as you fumbled for your money. Sandy put her hand up, smiling as she paid your entry. "Why...-" "I don't have too many pals round here, in fact I never been clubbing before. I am hoping you might be my first pal." You blushed a bit. "Of course..."

Entering the club, bright lights dazzled you. You both seemed unsure in the sea of people, afraid but hanging close to one another. "Another one?" She laughed, and you tipped a shot back together. "fuck..." you were tipsy already. "You know its crazy, I only just met ya, and I feel like I have known you forever." She laughed. "Me too!" You laughed back, heading to a sofa tucked in the corner.

"Wanna know why I live up in the shop?" She asked, lips against your ear so you could hear. "Sure." "I ran away from my Dad, I shot him in the leg cuz' he tried touching me down there." She took your hand, placing it on her womanhood. You retracted, laughing. "Wanna know mine?" You smirked. "I got kidnapped by an actual plague doctor who... raped me." Your voice cracked at the end, tears asking to flow. She looked at you like you were insane, but seeing you crying in the middle of the club made her stop. "You were kidnapped?" You nod, dry heaving silently. "Fuck, I am gonna throw up..." you spat, hurrying outside where she followed.

"I... I am so sorry Sandy, I didn't mean it... I was joking..." she pat your back. "Hush, we gotta call the cops if your for real." She hiccupped. "No... you can't..." "Why?" "Because I was a prisoner.... on the loose." You spat, wobbling on your feet from how much you drank. "Well gosh darnit, me too!" She laughed at the top of her lungs, making you laugh too.

"Holy fuck..." you smiled, "I am wasted..." you admitted. "Your so nice..." you looked her in the eye. "I don't think I can ever like a man again-" you were stopped in speech, her lips on yours. She pressed you against the wall, kissing hard. When she released you, you both panted and stared. "Oh... shit..."

After a minute of staring, you took her hand and began running to her room. Thrown down onto her bed, she crawled above you, kissing where you kissed back. 'You are mine now Y/n...' you could hear 049 speaking, making you top her instead as you grinning cockily. None of you knew what was happening as you kissed.

So blissfully unaware of the eyes watching you.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day came, and you woke beside Sandy. "Fuck!" You shot up, grabbing your aching head. She groaned, waking up. "What...?" She gurgled, eyes widening as she saw you. "I... am so sorry!" You babbled, pushing the sheets off of you. "Oh... my..."

You were dressing yourself in a hurry, taking responsibility to leave. "I ain't been with no girl before..." she said calmly. "Me either.." you admitted, embarrassed. You were silent. "Did you really get kidnapped?" "Ah, you remembered that?" You asked, red in the face. ""Er... no, it was a joke..." you lied, looking at her. She cocked her head, looking like she saw right through you. "Y/n... don't go. It was a mistake." She got out, cupping your hands. "I... cannot get close to you Sandy, if I do... bad things might happen."

"Like what?" You looked down. "You recall what I told you?" "About your Dad?" She nodded, and you did too. "That makes us even. I know you weren't lying. I can help you in this town Y/n, I promise." You eyed her warily. "How?" "I can get you a job... under a fake name, cash in hand." You watched her move around, presenting a fake driving license to you under the name 'Chloe.'

Head in your hands, you started crying. Knees meeting the floor. She watched you break down. "Fuck... I don't wanna be here..." you cried. "I want my Mum and Dad..." "Where are they?" You sniffed. "I dunno... my job never told me if they moved house or not. So I got no clue." She sat down beside you, patting your back. "What happened between us, Y/n. Forget it. I don't know ya well, but I wanna help." You looked her in the eyes. "I... really don't know if I can ever love again Sandy... your pretty and kind, but don't think I even like women." "Me either..." she laughed. "But... the person who kidnapped me. He could be anywhere."

She cupped your face, pecking your lips. "I know my way around here Y/n, and everyone knows me as the runaway shooter... let me get you a job, and keep you safe. Your probably my first and only friend, at least give me that." You nod, letting her help you stand.

"I am fucked up..." you laughed, wiping your tears. "Ain't we all." You smiled, letting her lead you downstairs. You could see Lilith and Allen looking for you, locking onto you and scowling. You took a deep breath, approaching with Sandy.

"Hey guys-" "Y/N, WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" Sandy stepped forth. "Sorry you two, she was with me." They looked at her with hate. "Well, she should not have been." You trembled as they berated you. "I.. am sorry." "Your not meant to leave!" Lilith yelled. "I SAID SORRY! I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS SHIT! I JUST WANTED A BIT OF NORMALITY!" Ready to weep, Sandy took your hand and stopped you. "I... am Sandy, nice to meet ya." "Al and Lilith..." Allen said, shaking her hand where she eyed his four fingered hand.

"Just to cut the tension, I know what happened to her." Allen and Lilith glared at you, and you shrunk into yourself. "But I dunno who or how. I came to offer her a job at my place... er, under a fake name and cash in hand." Lilith eyed Sandy, interested in her offer.

"Sandy is under the same sort of situation..." you added, making the situation less tense. "Where did you go last night?" Allen spat. "Clubbing..." you admitted, red in the face. "Y/n!" Your two friends spat in unison. "Leave her be, she is stressed you lot." Sandy stuck up for you. "You don't even fucking know us, or what we went through, so why don't you fuck off?" Allen growled. "Shut it Al... I am taking her help with or without you."

"Fine," Allen leant in close to you, "I hope he comes and finds you here. I ain't part of it no more." Anger in his eyes, rage, as he walked away. You lowered your head. Your two friends walking away, losing everything in favour of feeling anything, any single bit of joy possible to feel... you were taking it, and losing your sense of reality.

"Come crash at mine, let's get you a job."


	38. Chapter 38

"Next customer please." A man approached you, handing you clothes. You scanned them through, tired and bored. It felt... unreal. Your mind kept spinning, breaking. You had to walk away several times, Sandy taking your spot, because you were ready to cry. So much normality hitting you all at once, under a fake name and face... it was hard to take. When a customer brushed your hand, you felt 049. You avoided the window because you might see him. It was... hard.

Lilith and Allen stayed in the room, taking your money and ignoring you. You hoped they would come round soon, since you tried their door at least six times and were ignored. So you took a deep breath and continued working.

The rumble of an engine appeared outside, and several men got off their bikes. "Oh great..." you heard Sandy utter. You peeked outside curiously, confused when you see masked men approaching. One in a plague doctor mask, as you screamed and hid beneath the desk. Sandy could only watch you do so, walking to the door.

"What is it this time?" You heard her ask, a male voice responding. "The new boss wants your loot." "I gave you half last week." "Well, he wants more. And extra cuz' we got commission for protecting the store from looters last week." You saw boots, looking up to see a man looking down at you in a plastic white mask. He chuckled, calling his mates over. "S-Sandy?" You looked at her, an older man with his hand around her neck and a bored look on her face.

"My brother and his stupid gang." She spat. "Aw, thanks sis..." he cooed, pretending to slap her. "What a cutie!~" The man in front of you cooed, picking you up from the floor. "Wanna come with us?" "No...!" You whined, scared. "Y/n, trust me, they don't bite. Bro, this is my friend." The man dropped you, obeying Sandy's brother who glared at him. "Who are you?" You asked her brother, black hair gelled and tanned skin reflecting back at you. "Name's Calvin, call me Cal." "O-okay..." "And you dollface?" You stuttered, unable to speak. "Her name is Y/n you twat."

The men laughed. "You guys wanna tag along." Sandy looked at the empty street, shrugging. "Sure."

Before you knew it, you were shoved in a van with the men and Sandy, lugged off somewhere. Sandy held your hand, assuring you it was okay.

Stopping at a largish building, you were pushed out and marched up to an elevator. Your heart was pounding. Checking your fingers to see if the string was there, but it was not.

The door opened, and you could see a man with his arms behind his back. Other people watching him silently. He stared out at the town through his big window, the elevator door shutting behind.

"Hey, hello?" Sandy barked at him, making him spin. Your mouth opened, heart plummeting. "Whoa...." was all Sandy said as she watched the man show his features.

SCP-035

His eyes locked on yours, your body trembling as you backed away. You shook your head, ready to collapse. "Well, hello there ladies~" "Let me out... LET ME OUT!" You screeched, trying to hit the elevator where a man stopped you. "Wow, touchy..." 035 cleared his throat. You crumbled against the wall, sobbing.

All the men's eyes looked possessed, empty and awaiting command. 035 marched to you, whispering. "Heya doll, how are ya?" "Where's 049?" You whispered back, terrified. "He left me for dead, came to find you. I guess he did not succeed yet," he laughed, arms at his sides and adjusting his tie. "it is almost funny, him wandering around unable to find you. And HE left ME to rot all alone." He laughed, and the men followed. Even Sandy looked a bit creeped out.

"So, what do we think?" 035 asked, making you sneer. "This is my group, we protect the city dolly... and look at at the rewards..." 035 showed you a draw of money. "O-oh..." you stuttered.

"Meaning we protect you dollface, and you belong to me now." You trembled in his gaze. "Okay, your a creep... and we are leaving." Sandy interrupted, taking you to the elevator. "Not to worry~ we will meet again soon!" 035 cheered, letting you leave.

In the elevator, you tried hiding your tremble. "What a freak..." Sandy laughed. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT HIM!?" "Who, my bro?" "No... the masked man!" "Oh, I did not know who the boss even was haha." You shook your head, storming away once the door opened.

Miles from the hotel, Sandy called out to you. But you ignored her. "Fine!" She spat, hurt. "I'll... see you tomorrow?" You ignored, stomping away.

Finally at the hotel, you pounded the door until Allen let you in, watching you cautiously. Once you explained the situation, they were more willing to listen. "Okay, we leave tomorrow." They agreed, laying out the saved money. You would leave the town, and never look back. For sure. Knowing 049 could be anywhere, and that 035 had taken hold of a powerful group that vandalised and terrorized the city? There was no way you could stay at all.

Sandy decided to go to your hotel, not home. She bit her lip, nervous and confused why she upset you as she went to knock on your door. But she felt a cold shiver, something behind her. Spinning, the last thing she heard was a smooth voice before her world went dark.

"Greetings..."


	39. Chapter 39

You woke up after a nap, the only one again. Something felt different, and you brushed your hair from your face. Stepping outside the room, you looked down at the floor where a letter lay. Instantly you were afraid, taking it quickly and opening it. When a lock of golden hair hit your hand, you dropped it quickly from disgust, opening it again to read.

'Dearest Y/n,

Whilst I am utterly disgusted by your behaviour, I am willing to forgive. If you cannot handle the love I hold for you, then you need only say and I would have handled you more gently. However, as my one and only true love... I digress you with an option. Come to the forest edge, alone, at morning break, or I will personally see your friend become fodder for when I come take you for myself.'

You panicked, hand over your mouth as you spun the letter and saw another note.

'I will kill anyone you bring, so ensure you come alone lest you require more blood on your heavenly hands.'

You wanted to vomit, leaving the letter for your friends to find. Them thinking you abandoned them would be the worse, so you shut the door carefully and began running. Where? Not to 049, but to 035.

You bounded into the elevator, with permission of the men who recognised you, and collapsed close to 035 who looked at you smugly. "049," you gasped, he has that girl I was with." He hummed, circling you as you knelt on the floor. "And?" "YOUR NEW ROLE IN THIS PLAY IS TO PROTECT THE CITY!"

He chuckled, picking you up. "Oh Y/n, please don't be mad." He brushed hair out your eyesight. "I care not at all for her, what I do care for is you... your safety." "Wha-" "Hush, hush... I can feel the tension between us... let me... crawl into your mind. I meant what I said, only I can break the bond." "IT IS ALREADY BROKEN!" You pushed him off of you. "All you have to do is wear me..." he cooed again. "Why?! WHY DO YOU WANT IT SO BADLY?!"

He paused. "I have a hunch... if your bond was real, at some point or the other, I reckon you could wear me without dying. Meaning, I can protect you... forever." He pulled you close, trying to charm you. "But.. won't I lose who I am and my own identity?" He hummed, inches from your face as he pulled you tighter. "Maybe, but I doubt it my little petal. I can take care of you~"

You pushed off, angry. "Look... I am going to 049. Just... please... I will make a deal with you." He perked up. "If... If I don't come back.... please don't leave me with him alone..." He frowned, quickly smiling again. "You have my word darling..."


	40. Chapter 40

Nearly two in the morning, you trembled as you waited by the forest edge. It was silent, just you and your breath. Then the crunching of leaves, and your heart plummeting as you turned and saw 049. Silent and graceful he walked up to you, not a word spoken as he simply just stared; his eyes illuminating the dark. "Hello my dear..." you were startled by his patient voice. "Y-yes?" You spluttered, trying to sound brave. Silence. "What now...?"

Before you could speak again, a cloth was over your face and your world black.

You woke up, frowning and drowsy. Your first vision was a brick wall, dark and damp. Then you looked up, your wrists in cuffs together... bloodied and slightly bruised. You looked left, a wall, and then right to see a staircase and door...

You moaned out, tired and exhausted as you blinked into focus again. "Hello...?" You called, chains rattling. You quickly remembered the forest meeting, becoming anxious and screaming... leading the door to open. Your heart kept rolling into your stomach, watching the robes and heavy black boots coming down the stairs, until you could see 049 staring directly at you with his mask on.

"Hello my dear..." "049-!" "Hush, hush..." You fell silent, terrified. "Where is Sandy? Where is this?" He tutted, "so noisy," sticking a rag into your mouth that tasted like blood. Before you could make a peep, his thick fingers met your exposed womanhood, making you jolt. "Mpph-!" He was already touching you. His hand met the wall next to you, letting him lean on it a bit so he could look down your body at his hand working your pussy. You were trembling with wide eyes, more scared then you had ever been with him as he shoved a finger inside of you.

"Still tight..." he remarked, "I suppose your time with that little scab I captured was not as 'filling' as our time together." Oh fuck, how did he know? "I watched it happen, I am not as dim as you think I may be Y/n." Another finger shoved into you. "No foundation to interrupt us now, is there?" He asked rather cruelly. He was not timid any more, hand grabbing your entire breast and squeezing it in his hand.

"Can we not handle it?" He hummed, sticking all his fingers in your now, pumping hard. "Good, I require you to be trained properly this time." With his whole hand inside of you, ripping you open, his free one literally grabbed your folds and cliterous skin, pulling painfully and rubbing. You were cumming instantly, moaning and shaking. "No, I did not say to cum, did I?" He watched your salty face as you cried frantically, trembling in his grasp.

Your brows furrowed, desperate for him to let you speak your way to freedom as you locked eyes with him; forced to take it as his hand rested in the tight part of your vagina, never venturing further... just to spite you. "Does it hurt?" You nod. "Good, I have just the remedy." He stomped away, clearly fucked off and brought Sandy back with him.

You gulped when you saw her face cut and entire body bruised and bloody. He removed the gag, prompting you. "Come on, Y/n, I want to hear what you said to her as you lay in her bed and not mine." "It.... it was an accident 049... I was upset that you were not beside me!" He eyed you. "I promise!" He was not at all convinced, grabbing the broken Sandra by her hair, touching your wet womanhood.

"Lick it." He commanded, frightening both you and Sandra. "049-" You tried, only to have him bellow at you. "SILENCE!" He took out a stool from the corner, taking a seat as he watched you both. "I will not repeat my command female, and you Y/n... if you so much as moan once, I will kill her right in front of you."

"Please...." Sandra begged, terrified. "Don't do this..." you chimed in. "I will not ask again." Sandra looked up at you, and you nodded... fingers grasping your chains and teeth grit as you felt her tongue.

Already you were panting, eyes locked onto 049's. Part of you wished it were him, not her. You felt nothing for Sandra, and you wanted to run to 049 and beg for forgiveness... but speaking would cause her death.

When things were too silent, 049 stomped over. His hands on your breasts, a blush on your face as both of them worked your body. "Ngh-" you contained yourself. "My dear, your only moaning when I touch you..." you locked your eyes on his, begging silently. "Would you like to kiss?" He asked, and you nodded frantically. He removed his mask and your gag, kissing with his hand behind your head. Sandra felt his leg kick her away, making her fall backwards as his finger replaced her tongue.

You were moaning wildly now, under his touch and gaze. "I am rather pleased only I may make you moan Y/n..." "Please punish me if you must 049... I need your touch!" You cried, kissed again. He pulled away, a line of drool between your lips as your eyes stared at one another. You could not even recall why you ran now. A finger shoved into you painfully, a hand gripping your bare ass. "Ah, fuck..." you breathed, your chains slacking as he suddenly picked you up against the wall, trapped as he kissed deeper.

"So confused, aren't you my darling?" He held you there, spread by his chest as you dangled against him. "I could be angry, but I will favour this moment over that..." he said calmly. "However, I am yet to forgive... and whilst I barely know if I should blame you or myself, I understand you were just afraid."

"However," you looked up at him, "the cure to this... rather simply, as a beginning step, is to eradicate the distractions." He turned his gaze to Sandy. "Beginning with her."

He towered over her. "I want you, Y/n, to beg me to kill her." Your breathing heightened. "What?!" "The more you beg, the less chance I have of killing her." You shook your head, baffled.

He grabbed Sandy by her hair, lifting her high above the ground with ease. "Wait!" "Beg me Y/n!" Sandy was breathing hard. "KILL HER! KILL HER 049!" You had tears streaming, out of your mind. "Louder dearest..." "KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH!" "How should I my lovely angel?" "JUST FUCKING KILL H-" Before you could shout gain, you saw the scalpel in her neck, blood oozing.

You fell silent, in shock as 049 wiped the blood off his mask... removing it all together. "You... killed her..." "Anything you ask me to do, dearest, I will comply." Your mouth was agape, trembling in shock. But then your brows furrowed in rage. "How many have you killed now? Because of me!" He ignored you, wiping himself free of blood. "Rick, Sandy... nearly Al and Lilith." "Ah, so they are still alive..."

"Yeah, and you ain't ever gonna find them!" You spat. He walked back up to you, eyes on your scowling ones. "I will make sure of it!" "Oh Y/n," he smiled, "it took forever to get you here... and I mean it this time when I say you will not be leaving." You looked at him in disgust. "But you wouldn't know... always surrounded by happy faces, and so blissfully unaware of those you put in danger." You shook.

"I have things to attend to, upstairs. Your room is very nearly prepared... but not to worry. It will only take a short time." You trembled, shaking your bindings. "Stop struggling, you can barely understand your own emotions... lest you rely on me to tell you how to feel." He walked back over, pressing his hand on your private area again. "Do we agree?" You put your head low. "Y/n, do you agree to attempt to keep your emotions in tact? Your mind refuses to let you love me. But it will not take long." You did not press questioning him, as he rubbed you down below.

"Just feel pleasure when your with me, do you understand?" He rubbed you harder. "YES, I get it!" You spat, hearing him hum. "I will return later..."

The door shut on you. You hated to admit it, but you had one hope who just might be strong enough to rescue you now. SCP-035.


	41. Chapter 41

Humiliation was all you felt. Maybe he knew it, maybe he did not. His hand on your back, your thighs spread over his legs; forced onto his lap with your bound hands behind his head. He grumbled over and over, failing to understand how the television remote control worked, pressing buttons and leaning over you as he tried getting it to turn on.

"Oh... what a frustrating thing..." he groaned. "I can turn it-" he shot a look your way. "Did I say speak?" You bit your tongue, continuing to sit still. "Alright, er, which one is it?" You looked at the remote held between your naked body and his chest. "The red one." "Ah," he hummed, clicking it and seeming content when it flicked on.

"Magnificent, isnt it? How the screen displays colour and moving pictures." Then he turned back to you in front of him. "But not at all as magnificent as you Y/n." His hands ventured up and down your sides, enamoured by your body.

He was acting like throwing you in the cellar of the old home never happened, like nothing at all that had happened had happened. You had to stay silent, letting him smother you in his hold. He was not being sexual to you, which was a relief, but he was so needy... keeping you by him, your hands tied.

The stove made an awkward click sound, and his eyes met yours. "Ah, I believe that is lunch." You yelped, winded when he kept his hands on your waist, picking you up with him as he stood. "Wrap your legs around me, there we go." He seemed almost proud to carry you around like some kind of animal and their child.

"Good girl, just take a seat for me." He spoke, even though he was lifting you into the seat. You let it happen as he tied your wrists to either arm handle of the seat.

"Ermm...?" "Sorry poppet, I will have to feed you." You sighed loud enough for him to hear, making him glance your way as he dished up the scrambled egg he had made you and spooned it into buttered bread.

He scooted a seat closer to you, concentrating as he lifted the sorry excuse of a sandwich into your mouth. Some egg managed to squeeze onto your lip, 049 took the opportunity to wipe it off onto his finger, shoving it into your mouth as you obediently sucked.

"Is it alright angel?" "Yes... thank you. I never really liked eggs but-" he stared at you, flustered as he stood. You could only watch as he shoved the food into the bin, apologising over and over as he head back to the stove. "Apologies angel, I will cook you something else." You went silent, not needing him to be even more upset then he was now.

"You don't have to recook for me, I can cook myself if it helps..." he shook his head, cupping your face. "Nonsense, you will not lift a finger. I know things are difficult now, but I will establish our bond again." "Okay, but you don't need to try so hard 049." He looked like he might cry again. "I do! I really want you to see you will be happy here with me, I promise Y/n." You bit your lip and wiggled your hands.

"Stop struggling, you will hurt yourself." "Oh come on, at least let me hug you." He looked confused by your affections, not believing you. "Please...?" Since you begged so kindly, he let you loose and then retied your hands.

You breathed a sigh of relief, smiling up kindly. You were no fool, and neither were he. But still you let him hoist you up; your arms around his neck, as he lifted you and let out a smooth laugh alongside your giggle, twirling you off the ground and landing you on the table edge.

It felt like the foundation again, the happier times as you stared back at your unmasked lover. Both of you smiling at one another. "Please stop trying to impress me..." you laughed, "you already did back at the foundation." "You must enlighten me then, I feel I done nothing but upset you."

"I dunno... if you could just control your temper, I would love to stay in your arms 049. But you hurt people because of me, and now I can never forgive you." He shook his head. "It was not your fault, blame it all on me." He said, hand on your cheek.

"Just... allow me to love you." He leant in closer. "Allow me to be your life, to be your husband again." Your lids went half lidded, melting into him as you saw his hand reaching for a knife.

Reality flooded back, the realisation he wanted to do that hand thing again. You blinked back to reality. "Is...is the food done?" You stutter, his eyes darkening as he let out a low chuckle. "Yes dear, wait there."


	42. Chapter 42

"And then...-" 049 stopped reading his book, looking down as he noticed your breathing had become much more softer. He had been reading aloud for you both, sat in the seat by the large open fire as night fell. And it appeared you had fallen asleep, arms tied and hooked around his neck and face nuzzling into his chest. You looked so peaceful, so beautiful. 049 was disgusted to recall the first time he had you sleeping by him, and how he had tied you up tight and forced your tiny frail body to take his fury and need for him. He hoped things might be different now, that you might comply willingly. But... for now, he enjoyed stroking your hair; feeling your head slump against his hand.

He spared thought to the foundation, wondering what they were doing, why they must have sent out a police report to find you. And you were just so wonderful, nuzzling him as you dreamed peacefully; letting out small gurgles and moans as you edged closer, longing for his warmth. And he promised to give it to you, circling his robes over your body to act as a blanket, watching you curl into them. He looked at his palm. the scar fading. 035 had said it must be consensual, and your marriage was such a wonderful thing as it lasted.

Things were so odd now. In the foundation, it was fun... the game of chase. But he had you now, and the balance between keeping you happy and safe, or breaking you, was very thin. Shifting awkwardly, he grappled the remote and let out a sigh as he saw you still slept peacefully. He eyed the device, recalling you said the red button; clicking it and letting the television illuminate you both.

'On today's news, rioters have hit the street-'  
He flicked it to another,  
'Diet pills, take one a day and lose up to-'  
He flicked it off again,  
'He cheated on me five times, and never did I-'

049 flung the remote away, groaning. What a sour world it was. Looking at you, he admired your sleeping form. Someone so painfully normal, so happy to just... be alive, never once complaining nor berating anyone else for their ideas or opinions. You never even battered an eye at such things. So small, so weak, and you never once doubted yourself... coming to his chamber for that punishment to save your male friend instead. He smiled, cradling you tighter, his heart blossoming. He really did love you, but his mind was too warped. He wished he could give you everything, his set of eyes so you could see how perfect you were and that if the world was just you and him, all problems would cease. He wished to keep you safe, to keep you sleepy in his arms, but you were a wonderful little thing... always so curious and eager to explore. He wanted you to never change, and he knew you would hate him for keeping you locked down, but he had to keep you from such nasty things.

So as the telly flickered images of hate and anger, 049 cuddled you tighter- accidentally waking you in the process. "...049?" You moaned, his head heavy on yours as you tried lifting yourself. "Oh, my angel... your awake." You hum, him laughing at your bedhead and drool covered mouth. "D-don't laugh..." He stifled another laugh. "Apologies, your just very cute to look at."

"Ouch!" You whined, back clicking loudly from the awkward position you slept in. 049 instantly removed your hands from his neck, letting you stand with his help. "That was a very unhealthy crack," he commented, "here." Hands rubbing your back, you shivered and let out a eager moan from how nice it felt. "Good?" "Good." You moaned. "You must keep good posture my angel." "I know... but its hard." "Nonsense!" He laughed, content as he wrapped his arms around your waist and spun you to face him. "Lean as far back as you can." You gave him a funny look. "Really...?" He nodded.

You began leaning back, your body enveloping his hand in your curve you created as you leant back against his arm. CRACK. Your eyes shut tight as he pulled you back up. "Better now?" You did feel better. "Yeah, that's crazy..." you mumble. Standing awkwardly together, you both watched the fire crackle and burn. "When did I fall asleep?" He rose his eyes in thought. "Perhaps.. two hours ago?" You hum.

"Can we go for a walk?" "No." You look away, annoyed. "Well, I want to." "Want does not get, and you know why you cannot." "WHY?!" He glared at you softly. "You ran from me, broke our bond..." his voice cracked a bit, clearly upset; making you look away again. "Well, you need to accept that I am fucked up 049. You... scare me. You still do. And... 035 scares me a lot too. But you just expected me to be your plaything when you took me here." "I never! I asked you to never lift a finger, and please only I." You both stared, opposing and strong views.

"You are so hot headed." "Your so stubborn."

You spoke at the same time. But what began as a glare soon softened to a giggle. "You are lucky I love you so, Y/n, lest you would return downstairs." He meant the cellar, and you shut your mouth quickly. "See, this is why I cannot trust you. One minute your nice, then your mean." He played with your hair, sighing. "Sorry petal. But... if you could just try and behave a bit better?" He crouched to your level. "Pretty please?" Blushing, you swatted him away. "Whatever!"

He chuckled, hugging you against your will so you were smothered by his robes. "Shall we go upstairs?" "Oh, the room. I haven't seen it yet." He had a pink dusting on his face, eyes avoiding yours. "Y-yes... well..." you smiled, letting him untie your hands and lead you up.

The door opened and you were greeted by gorgeous painted blue walls, the ceiling painted blue too. There were purple veils over the window now, not boards, but still a lock there also. The bed had been changed into softer looking purple sheets. The mirror no longer fogged up as it was now clean and shining. "Wow.... this is really pretty!" You exclaimed, walking in happily. 049 said nothing, face red. You knew he loved being praised, but was too polite to ask for praise. "You done really well...!" He shuffled a bit closer, awkward and craving attention but unsure how to ask for it. "I... hope the colour is to your liking." "Yeah, the blue and purple look so nice together!" You smiled, smiling even wider when he stuttered out a 'thank you' and hid his red face from you.

"Your so cute sometimes..." you stopped yourself, hand over mouth. What the fuck were you saying? "I...I am?" He uttered, perplexed and reddening faster. You chose not to answer, but he kept getting closer subtly... desperate for you to continue praising him. "Thank you for the room 049... where do you sleep?" "With you of course." "Ah..." you said, nodding.

You went to get into the bed, but he dragged you back out. "No, good heavens. You are filthy, come... let us bathe you." "Wait, you got a tub up here?" He bluffed. "Not exactly... but...-" the door opened, and you saw what looked like a large wooden tub for perhaps washing rice or something like that. "Im... sorry..." he said, ashamed. "I did try poppet, but-" You shook your head, "its okay."

"How does it work...?" You asked, unsure. "If you get in, I will be able to spoon buckets of water in." Never had you been so disappointed and awkward, stripping and sitting in an empty wooden tub as a man dressed like a plague doctor literally was struggling to bring water into the tub. It was awkward, and you were feeling embarrassed as you hugged your knees close. You could see the water tap a few feet away, but too awkward for the tub to go under. "049... have you got a hose?" "Hose?" He asked, confused. You stepped out, naked, but not really caring much as you began searching. There must be something similar nearby, or else how would the home owners have bathed?

You searched every cupboard, exclaiming when you found a shower head and pipe. "Ah-ha!" 049 was still trying to spoon water into the tub. "049, look!" You showed him the pipe, even though he was more looking at your exposed body and pretending to be interested. "Hmmmm, ah erm yes!" He helped you shove it onto the exposed water pipe, both smiling as the shower began shooting water out.

You sat back down, feeling him take the shower head and hold it over you as you washed your hair. The water looked filthy, and you hated it. "Are you not coming in?" You asked, shameless. "Well.. it does not look very inviting." He admitted. "Oh well... your loss." You were sure you said something similar before. There was a big plug like thing in the floor, and you unplugged it to watch the water go down the small drain in the floor.

"Water's clean now, c'mon!" You beckoned, refilling the tub. "No." "Sure is lonely in here..." you splashed your foot a bit. "You smell, wash yourself." He teased, making you splash him. "Rude, you only want to join me when I am clean and offering something." "What can you offer me whilst having a bath?" You rose a brow at him, making him quickly realise. "Oh."

Just like that, he was stripping off. "Pa~thetic..." you laughed, embarrassing him more as he stepped in. 'Don't hurt me, just let me go...' your mind sang to itself, stress turning to desperation as he got closer and you let him. Held in his arms, he washed your neck for you. "Y/n?" "Yes." "May I enquire what happened to Lilith and Allen?" He was giving you power by asking. "They... hate me." He swirled your head away, leaning over to look at you confused. "Why?" "They blame me for what happened. Between you and them." He hummed. "We were meant to leave town a few days ago, but... I won't know if they left I suppose."

"Ignore them my love, you do not need them." Your heart stammered. "If you leave, the foundation will snag you up. Your better here with me." His poisonous hands held yours, and all you could hear was screaming, agony of all his victims. "What did you do to Sandy?" "She was given a proper burial." You hummed, saddened.

"This relationship is fucked up..." you said suddenly, eyes low. "Don't say that darling, it is only you thinking of the past rather then the now." You kept your gaze low, startled when he kissed your shoulder blade. "Kiss me." You kept looking away, feeling him pull you by your hair and locking your lips together. "You love me, yes?" He asked, and you nodded with teary eyes. "Then to move forth, we must identify what is holding you back." You fumbled your hands, pulling into him more. "The p-past... the things you did, and... maybe that its all my fault. I... I cannot choose how I feel... and because of that, people keep dying." You palmed your face, crying harshly.

"Even if the world blames you, Y/n," he lifted your gaze onto his, "I will not. Please, just allow me back by your side." You shook, feeling him shuffle you in front of him; his hand on your wrist. "Just one thing..." his finger went across the scar on your palm, "and we can be together again." You stared at him, believing his words. "But... the others are still out there, and they need me." 049 so nearly had you again, and it was now painfully obvious what had to be done. You would hate him, yes you would, but unless you got peace of mind about them, nothing would be done.

Once he got that bond back, you were officially his. Yes, you were not going to EVER leave his side now anyway, but that bond was undeniable. It led you craving him if he was not near, and he needed to see that. He wanted you to ache for him, to need him. No matter the cost.

You jolted with his hand met your breast, a hungry growl from him as he converted his anger into lust. "Come to me, good girl." You trembled, his hand reaching for your womanhood again. "N-no..." "No?" He slid a finger into you, "how about now?" You were moaning, head tilting back against his chest. "Such a eager little mouse..." he chuckled in your ear, kissing up the side of your face. Could he not see your sadness?

His hand in your hair, pulling you roughly to attack your neck hungrily. Then those same hands moved to your neck, choking ever so gently. "Your not allowed to touch me back Y/n, just accept this..." no, 049 was not enjoying this... but he wanted to dominate you, to teach you. "I am going to keep you here, and your not going to lift a single finger ever again. And your going to answer to my every beck and call Y/n, any time you so much as moan... I want you on your back, letting me taste you without a single slither of disobedience." You were blushing, whining out as he let go of your neck, moving to your breasts and whispering in your ears. "And when the day is high and the sun shining, you will never let go of my hand again... because you belong here with me." He moved a finger to your pussy again. "But when night comes," he blew hot air into your ear, "I want you hot, and ready. Every. Single. Night. Because you belong to me now Y/n, and when you think you can disobey, you can be above me... your husband," he purred the word, "then I want you to have that oh so sweet reminder of how easy I can make you crumble beneath me. How your body is mine, and will forever remain mine."

You yelped at his words, red in the face when he commanded you to stand. You did, shivering from shame as you stood over him naked. He bit his lip, pondering what to do with you. "Turn yourself." You did, shaking. His hands met your ass, smoothing it and playing around before he smacked your cheek. You went to look around at him, but he hit harder. "Keep looking at the wall." He snapped, smiling and loving it as your ass got redder and redder, and you were yelping louder and louder.

Once he spanked you enough, he stood; wrapping a towel around you both and drying the both of you before he picked you up, naked, and carried you to the bedroom. Thrown down, you bounced a bit as he spun you over, lying behind you and kissing your red asscheeks all over. You were humiliated, crying a bit as you gripped the sheets. "Are you embarrassed little angel?" "Yes!" You whined, yelping more when he stood, holding your ankles.

Your back was smashed against the bedframe, lying on your head as you felt him hold onto your legs, digging into your pussy for desert. All you could do was yelp, his hard erection inches from your face too, before he angled it into your mouth. You shut your eyes, moaning and pacified from screaming as he licked you desperately. He knelt down more, getting incredibly excited as pre-cum dribbled down your throat, his orange eyes sparing you a glance before he dove back in, finger pumping you hard.

He came, buckling his hips and watching your eyes widen, face grow red as you choked on his cum. "Swallow it all, not a drop is to hit the bed." Anyone could see you were struggling, mouth opening and shutting as you drowned in semen, but 049 cruelly just kept his limp penis in your mouth now; to make sure you had to swallow. He licked at your vagina too, something he clearly was in love with doing. And you came hard, swallowing his semen down by mistake just so you could moan out.

He let you fall into the bed gently, shoving you into the sheets and crawling in beside you. A midnight snack, your kidnappers cum. You were disgusted by the idea, curling into yourself before much larger arms curled around you. He crawled beneath the sheets, leaving you curious what he was doing, before you felt something snap around your ankle.

You lifted the sheets, seeing a cuff attaching you to the bed. Sweet moments would happen, but you were still a prisoner. His prisoner.

You fell asleep to that thought, to wondering what was going to happen to you or your friends. Whilst 049 kept awake, staring in the dark and thinking how it was another failed attempt to re-bond with you. But more importantly, he now had it in his mind that the cure to this issue, was killing everyone around you both.


	43. Chapter 43

049 wandered the dark, after holding a rag with chloroform over your nose to ensure you would remain asleep. His goal was to scout the area, to wonder and see if your friends were around. Soon, he came to the town edge. There, he spotted none other then your two disgusting old friends. It looked like they were searching for something, you... most likely. This is where he hatched an idea, an idea he hated. He wanted so dearly for it to just be you two, but certain events had made you much more... reluctant to his affections. It seemed you had deluded yourself entirely into thinking he only wanted your body, though he had himself to blame for that.

So with his incredible strength, the plague doctor grunted as he carried the two bodies for miles. Taking breaks, resting against trees, he could see the little house not far from where he stood. Continuing on until he burst through the door. He was careful not to wake you, walking the bodies down the cellar, tying them tight in chains and rope. All for you.

By the time he was done, Allen was waking up. Much to 049's pleasure.

"Your awake..." 049 scowled, slapping his hand across the males cheek a few times, watching Allen's eyes widen and a moan through his gag. 049 wasted no time, picking up a piece of bread that looked soggy and mouldy, throwing it into his mouth spitefully. His fingers went deep down his throat, choking him. "That," he began, "is for sleeping with MY wife." Allen was hyperventilating, choking and squirming as he replayed the words in his head. "S-sick fucker..." he managed, a hand round his throat. "I would have killed you for such a thing, however... the beautiful woman upstairs needs some... convincing. I am sure once she hears your screams, she might be a bit more... willing for me." Allen looked disgusted, allowing the gag back into his mouth. "Tell the other one to eat when she wakes." 049 kicked bread to Lilith, who still slept. She was more able to roam; tied, but with the use of her hands.

Then he walked up the stairs, washing his hands and sighing contently as he saw you sleeping peacefully still. In your drug induced sleep, he shed his robes and crawled in beside you. "Oh, angel..." he cooed, hand exploring your body as he spooned you. There was nothing you could do, a slight tremble as his hand reached your womanhood, but you were so far into your dreams that you were blissfully unaware of the moisture forming in your underwear, the man behind you excited and panting.

You opened your eyes some time later, curled against the chest of your kidnapper who slept peacefully. You could feel your knickers were soaked, a small blush on your face as you realised his presence must have made you so excited that you were wet when he spooned you. He was good at sex, after all, and even better at caring for you. Never letting you lift a finger, reminding you how special you were every day. It was nice. But... still, you had to stay strong. Part of you wanted to be by his side, but even he had admitted to you that the past actions were holding you back from moving on as his partner. And you still had that little voice screaming for you to realise that actually, you had been kidnapped and this new life he was giving you was none other then an act, a performance. Again, a theatrical display that perhaps only 035 could stop.

You doubted your friends would come rescue you anyway, and now you were squirming as you needed the toilet. You stared at 049, unsure if you should wake him. "049...?" You called, shaking him. No response. "049...?!" A bit louder. Nothing. He was out like a light. If you knew why he was so tired, you would not have been lying next to him.

You eyed his loose robes, his doctors bag, and leaned over to get them. In there, a bone saw. You had no choice, beginning to saw at your bindings.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

You jumped out of your skin, crumbling into yourself when you saw 049 prop himself up, forehead wrinkled and eyes glaring at you. "I..I...-" "I was a fool..." he uttered, laughing and wiping his forehead. Then he jolted out the bed, untying your chain and dragging you to the floor. Your bladder felt swollen, and the hit to your backside did not help. He scooped you up, looking around in rage. "Please don't take me to the basement..." you begged, feeble as you grabbed his robes. But he looked down at you in silence, looking for something.

The next thing you knew, he was attaching shackles to your wrists and hooking them over the ceiling light. You whimpered, on your toes and flailing a bit as you saw him pace around you. "I do not want to do this... I am a doctor, not a madman." He began. "But you keep testing me Y/n, and in order to keep you as mine, I will not stand for it."

You shuddered, watching him pull out something from his bag. A knife. You floundered, begging and pleading as he approached.

He applied his doctor mask again, and robes, standing over you as a façade of emptiness and rage. He placed the tip to your chest, your mouth opening as you cried out when the blade glided along skin. Both of you watched as the blood dripped down you to the floor, over your breast and down your leg. You looked up with tear filled eyes, teeth grit and disbelief in your hues. He hummed peacefully, inspecting your face before he slashed your shoulder. You cried out, knees buckling. "S-stop it... please..." you choked, feeling him place the blade to your hips, gliding it so flesh tore and itched slowly.

"Why?" You shuddered, urine soaking your legs and pants as he watched you humiliate yourself again. Your face red, as he rubbed his eyes under the mask. You let him leer over you, looking away. "Kiss me." You looked away further. "Y/n," he pulled the shackles, "kiss me now." He barked calmly. Sobbing, you pecked him on the lips. Sweet and simple.

He gave a small chuckle, walking away. "I will see you in the morning darling." You stood in shock. "Your not going to untie me?" No answer, just him getting into the bed. You pulled your bindings. "I will bring the roof down!" You snapped. "Then do it..." he yawned, falling asleep.

Morning came, and you had bruises decorating the tops of your feet from repetitively standing on your toes. You smelt bad of urine, and your thighs were coated in small spots from wetting yourself. Your wrists kept clicking when you moved, and you had not slept a wink; eyes black and dull.

049 woke, not even looking at you as he got out of the bed. You continued hanging there whilst he went off to do whatever he needed to do. You had wet yourself again, sobbing. The smallest slither of sunlight hit your leg, and you focused on it for joy in such a hopeless situation.

He came back in, gazing over you. You could see he held a basket of flowers, wine and what looked like cheese... looking away with a snarl as he approached. "My, my..." he remarked, making your body jolt when his hand unforgivably met your vagina. "What on earth has become of you Y/n?" He asked, fingers toying your clit. You hung your head low, avoiding eye contact as tears streamed down your face. He gazed out the window for a moment, slipping a finger into you and then returning his gaze to see if your expression changed. But you grit your teeth and panted, refusing to give in.

"Heed my words well Y/n," he stated, watching you as his finger picked up pace, "I have captured your friends. Mr Allen and Lilith." "They left ages ago!" You spat, still looking down. "No, they were leaving last night... before I got to them that is." You growled at him, glaring into his eyes now. "They do not care about you my love, they wished to leave you. However, I have captured them for you. If you behave, you may go see them." You let out a high pitched moan, his fingers working you like magic. "Wh-what do I need to do?" You snapped, glaring the best you could as drool slithered down your chin. "Learn your place, here." He held up his palm, the scar visible. You breathed a bit harder, his hand leaving your body alone now. "But..." you begged, "I don't want to 049... not now." You began crying again, and he pushed your head into his chest to comfort you.

"You will, my angel."


	44. Chapter 44

Day 1: Fed wine and cheese, whipped for talking back.  
Day 2: Fed paste infused with vitamins. Put in isolation/ ignored for refusing to show affection.  
Day 3: You were more vocal in intercourse, but still crying.  
Day 4: You asked about the marriage again  
Day 5: You tried escaping again. And were fucked back into submission. Then put in isolation again.  
Day 6: You were crying for him to comfort you whilst in isolation.  
Day 7: You agreed to be married again.

In the tub, you looked defeated and worn. "It will only hurt for a moment, my love." You did not speak, feeling him push you closer into his chest. Sat in front of him, he held out your hand. You watched, wincing when the knife glided along your palm; droplets of red turning the water. Then he cut his own, excitedly putting your palms together.

You could feel him purr, his head in the crook of your neck. "Alas, we are one again..." he smiled, and you stared down at the red smoke like water pooling around your palm. "Yeah..." you trembled. "Are you not pleased?" He asked, and you nodded.

"Good, I have to go find us some food in this forsaken town. Allow me time, then I will be back to hold you in my embrace again." You perked up. "Can I come with you?" He tensed. "Please? I won't be any harm, and I promise to stay close." "My angel, I cannot allow it." "Oh..." you looked upset again, and he sighed. "Can I bring you something back? A gift perhaps." "Maybe... something to wear at night?" "But you sleep nude my darling." "B-but, I would like to wear something at least..." you would rather not be naked every night, it made you feel vulnerable. "No, no... I like you naked beside me. It makes you all that much easier to pluck, little flower." He nuzzled into you again, and you let him. "Okay... maybe... something sweet to eat?" He thought about it, and agreed. "Done."

Tied by your ankle and give the house to explore, he set off... locking the doors tight as he went. You waited for him to leave, his hood up and shoulders skulked to hide his identity. Then you were straight to the door to the cellar. "Hello?" You called, hearing nothing. "Allen? Lilz?" He never confirmed if it was true or not that they were down there.

You had to act fast. You rooted every cupboard, every draw, finding nothing. Not even a knife; he had hidden them all in-case you decided to off yourself.

Maybe two hours passed and you gave up, slumping against the counter in the kitchen. Not before something caught your eye. Up high, on the doorframe, a key. Your eyes widened.

You tried reaching it, but it was too high. So you moved a chair over, climbing and grabbing the key. You pushed the chair back, preying the lock would match your key as you inserted it, turning it and hearing a click. Your heart pumped rapidly.

The door opened and a wave of stench hit you, making you grimace. "Hello...?" It was so dark and scary, and you imagined ghouls and other creatures popping out at you, staring without expression from the dark. Creeping down, you called again. "Hello?" A moan could be heard, something that scared you. But you gripped your chest, and ventured down.

Your whole being froze in terror. Lilith lay on the floor, maggots swarming her head and open mouth. She was still alive, lips moving as she looked at you. You also see Allen, tied with scars all over his body. He was gagged, begging for help as flies swarmed his, desperate to lay eggs on his skin, as all he could do was shake them away without the use of his limbs. But what scared you most; a dark cloud of smoke over both bodies, hanging and lingering.

You shook your head, words unable to form as you stepped back slowly. Then you screamed; a hand wrapping around your mouth, body dragged upstairs. You were thrown roughly onto the couch, leg twisted by your shackle. Looking down at you was 049, unamused and angry.

"What were you-" "049... what was that dark cloud?!" You practically yelled, terrified. "Dark... cloud?" He asked, thrown of his rage. "They... there was a giant cloud over them both, and the smell!" You grabbed onto him, afraid. "I... I have never felt so afraid." You admitted. "Please don't let me go, don't punish me now!" You begged, holding him tight. "I won't..." he hugged you back. "But.... this dark cloud. I am rather curious..." he spoke.

"Would you like to come into town with me?"


	45. Chapter 45

Hand in hand, you walked. Hood up, you and he both dressed in normal average clothes to avoid suspicion. He looked good, black shirt and hoodie on. Even though he hated it.

"What about her?" He asked, subtly pointing to a woman walking past you both. Your heart tumbled, and you held his hand tighter and nodded. "She has a cloud too... 049, I am scared." "This is... rather unexpected. I would have asked our dear old friend 035, but I fear he is too warped in his new position via this town." You nod. "I don't understand what has happened to me 049... I am terrified." "It... will take time to explain." He admitted.

He held you tight as you walked round a small shop together, putting items into a basket as you explained how to use the old mans credit card to pay for things. He got the gist quickly, now able to use the self service instead of hiding from the shop clerk.

Walking back to the home, you cut yourself on a bush. "Ouch!" "Oh dear," he cooed, "let's get inside quickly." He helped you hobble in, lifting you onto the kitchen counter. You watched him roll up your trouser, and then pause. "049... is something-" he held up his hand, inspecting your blood. It was... grey.

You began panicking instantly. "Hush, I am certain there is an explanation for this." "Oh my god... what is happening to me?!" You were crying rapidly now. "My dear," he held up his hand to you, cutting his finger sharp with a small hiss. You watched his blood dribble out, blacker then night. "What...-" you choked, crying harder as you understood what he was implying.

"The cloud you see, angel." There was a long pause, like he was unsure how to say it. "I... see it oh so often. At the foundation, despite my façade I wore to get freedom." You did not like where this was going. "The pestilence..."

Your eyes went wide. "I told you my sweet, you and I would think alike. However I fear that doing this ritual twice might have had some adverse effect. While I think it is splendid you may now see the pestilence as I can, I understand this is rather frightening for you." "DO I HAVE IT? AM I-" "Hush dear, you are perfectly fine." He took your hands in his. "I will protect you. If you never wish to leave this house again, then you will not."

You burst into tears, holding your arms around his neck. "No! I don't want to leave again... I don't want to be near anyone but you!" You cried, and he had to hide his small smile at your words. "Come," he took your body, "let us go relax." You let him hold your hand, guiding you to the couch again.

He took a seat and you lay against him sideways. He flicked the telly on with a bit of difficulty, and he watched as you squirmed; watching the people on the screen coated in black. "My love, if you only ever wish to lay your eyes on me... I would rather like that." You nodded, crawling into his lap and hugging onto him to hide your head.

"Are we really husband and wife?" You asked shyly. "Well yes, of course." "Can I have a proper wedding? Y'know... since I probably won't ever see anyone ever again..." He pet your hair, "of course you may...."

"And... the wedding night?" You cooed, eyes sultry as you looked at him. "We can practise now if you wish." You nodded, a bit unprepared when he picked you up with him and carried you to the kitchen. You let him slam you down desperately onto the table, items scattering everywhere. His hand beneath your thighs, your hands grabbing the end of the table. He leant fully over you, finger you so your legs shook violently.

"Are we having trouble standing my dear?" He was thrusting gently. It felt so familiar, and you moaned when you felt his fingers enter your anus. You could feel the small pill inside you, but this time... you moaned instead of crying. "Feed one to me, my love." He passed you a pill, and you spun round; grabbing him to lower his body to your height, kissing and pushing the pill down his throat with your tongue.

Only minutes later and you were both a mess, thrusting upon one another, red in the face. He picked you up again, slamming you back down on the surface as he knelt before you. Your mouth was open, screaming as you grabbed his hair rough, pushing his tongue further into your dripping aching womanhood. You could see him shuddering, how he was in need for himself to be touched too. Both of you desperate, just as you were on day one of your life with this... monster.

"D-do you have any toys?" He stuttered back. "M-my bag..." you hurried to it, biting your lip as he hungrily followed, nibbling your shoulder and touching your ass. You took out a toy for him, and you, dragging him by his hand to sit on the couch where you knelt in front of him.

Desperate, neither of you were aware your bond only heightened your sexual need; both of you feeling each others pleasure. You took his dick in your mouth, watching him pant as you pressed a vibrator to your pussy; moaning loud and licking him clean. But he was more of a giver then a taker, pulling you by your hair to stand and throwing you where he sat. You took the male vibrator you found, quickly attaching it to him. His large hands squeezed your thighs, head tipping forwards as he bit his lip and shuddered in pleasure. You opened your legs, inviting him in as he trembled and got to work with licking you. Every time the poor man shuddered, or stopped to let out a whimper or moan, you quickly pushed him back into you... needy and hot.

He stared up at you obediently as he licked, and you loved seeing his sharp eyes set on yours... but naïve and out of control tonight.

He ripped the toy off himself, apologising. "Sorry angel, I cannot take it any longer." "Me either..." you swooned, letting him pick you up and push you against the back of the seat; sitting you on his dick as your legs wrapped around his body. He pumped you up and down, both screaming in pleasure before he bent over and picked up the pace. This had you screaming harder, cumming together as you relented and lay lifeless.

Carrying you to bed, you fell asleep pretty quick... whilst 049 had to figure out what exactly he needed to do for a supposed wedding to make you happy.


	46. Chapter 46

You woke up, alone. Sitting up confused, you smile a bit when you saw a trail of petals for you to follow. You crinkled your nose, unsure if you were creeped out or wooed.

Following the petals, you were led to a white dress. Nothing special, but something you would wear to a prom or the like. Beautiful puffy sleeves, pearl coated. You slipped into it right away. You continued following the petals down the steps, leading you outside. Where 049 waited, not at all dressed up but still waited.

You smiled bright, seeing the large collection of roses in his hands. "049... what-" "Good morning flower, I hope you slept well." He handed you the roses, and you beamed. "Yes... but... what is all this?" Gazing out to the hills, the wind blowing the trees and grass, just you two and the sun slowly rising. "My dear, it gives me the greatest pleasure... to ask you finally, in earth terms, to be mine for life." You blushed, smiling. "Yes... of course." He took your hand, smiling. "We were already together anyway, so-" he cut you off, kissing you and pulling you closer.

"I... am so happy-"

"Oh what a charming little display..."

You and 049 both looked over, watching as none other then 035 and a group of men came walking up the hill. "035-" "I told ya I would save ya dolly....~" He cooed, and 049 looked at you like he was hurt and betrayed. You put your hand over your mouth, the cloud following the men and the stench of death following too. 049 held you as you gagged.

"Leave us be!" He called, watching 035 laugh. "Oh no no, I have come for dollface here. And, my boy, you did steal that dress from MY town." You looked down, slightly concerned now. 049 tensed. "035 I have decided to stay. There is no need to fight-" "We made a fucking deal slut, now come here now and nobody gets hurt."

Nobody seemed sure what to do. "I want to stay." You called again, the window blowing and filling the silence. "Tough luck, I need a new host bitch, and your next." You gulped, looking at 049 subtly before walking over. 049 was unsure what to do, trying to stop you but startled by the look you gave him.

You walked over, startled as 035 grabbed you by the waist, dipping you romantically and teasing. "Oh my dear, how lovely it is to have you beneath me." You snarled. "Alright men, let us get going-"

Before he could speak, you had snatched the gun from the masks overcoat, clicking the safety and shooting one of the men down. There was ringing in your ears, someone strong carrying you as your vision blurred. When you blinked you were back in the house, under the cover of 049 who glared out the window.

"049-" "WHAT A FOOLISH MOVE Y/N!" He snapped. "What?" "You were nearly shot." You looked at your leg, grey blood oozing. "I killed a man..." you uttered. "We need to go, and fast." 049 spat, angry at you clearly.

"You killed my man, good job Y/n!" 035 was laughing loudly outside, making 049 sneer more. The stress on the doctors face was evident. You grinned, out of your mind as you shot out the window again; cheering as you hit another male.

"Oh my god! I did it!" 049 glared at you. "I digress your joy. You are not fit... to wear this." He prodded the dress, ripping it clean off of you. "What?" You choked, exposed and unsure. "You are a hideous little wench, and I was a fool for EVER believing you otherwise. You belong in chains, you have not learnt your lesson or who is boss, acting on your own." You had no words. "Have you anything to say?!" You went to speak, but a fist came flying your way.

For a moment, everything was dark. You saw stars. Your body lifted. Blood coming out your mouth, black. 049 walked outside fearlessly, seeing the men had scampered and only 035 remained. "Her blood is black doc... you know what that means...~" 049 ignored, you hanging over his back with a bruised bloody face and limp limbs. "She is one of us now~" sang 035. "Shut your petulant mouth fool, she is still mine, even if I digress her behaviour." 035 only chuckled. "Y/n, he punched you good....~"

You could hear his words, it felt more in your head then reality. "He abused you, and you took it... all you ever had to do was wear me." You blinked into focus. "I...I am your wife..." you weakly spoke. "Until you can act that way, you are nothing but my release for now." You felt anger and pain bubble inside of you. "I... want to die." "You will want nothing without me."

And he just kept walking, taking you with him.


	47. Chapter 47

It was night, and you were slumped against a tree. 049 had no idea where he was taking you, but your limbs were tied and you had not moved an inch. You rested, face broken in from one hell of a punch he delivered. "My blood was black..." you spoke to yourself. "Not a word from you..." his finger in your face as he rested beside you. Tied to the tree, 049 snapped he was going to rest and shut his eyes. You assumed he had no meant to fall asleep, but he had. You were awake.

Amongst the moon shining and animals calling, you heard leaves crunching. You looked up, 035 smiling down at you until he crouched to your level. "Poor dolly," he whispered, a finger to his mouth, "did he do this?" He touched your eyes, puffy and black. You nod, trying not to cry since it only brought pain. "Your blood was black my sweet, do you understand why?" You shook your head. "You now have Alagaddan blood running in your veins, courtesy of the big man here." He pointed to 049. "...So?"

"So, your exhausted... but your immune to me now~" you shut your eyes. "You can wear me, share my strength, and I will free you." You kept silent. "Where do you think 049 will take me...?" "Maybe somewhere dark and gruelling, he said himself you were not fit to wear a wedding dress, right?" You nod, tired and shaking. "I... don't think I can move another inch." You admitted, trying to move your arms but failing. "I... am so tired... so weak..." "Of course you are..." 035 crawled over you, inches from your face as he pet your hair with bright shining eyes.

"Come with me Y/n, please? Let me save you." You thought. You looked at the moon and you thought. "Promise me... you won't let him take me again, promise me you won't hurt anyone as me..." "You have my word." His hand on your cheek. "Okay..."

He smiled brighter, and just seemed to melt into a pool of black beside you, the mask resting upside down. There was no way to call for help, and even if you changed your mind; it was pulling you to it. You tried pulling your head away, but your body was bending forwards, nose fitting into the porcelain one.

You stood up, mask on your face. You could hear yourself breathing, your thoughts jumbling into nothing but memories. You were standing, hearing this deep rumbling hum come from your lips, but it was not you. Your eyes inspected your hands, twiddling your fingers, but it was not you. You flicked your own hand, feeling the pain, but it was not you.

"Perfect~" the voice cooed. You could not speak, mouth full of black gloop. "Hush, stop speaking..." you heard, him dusting your body down from mud and your mouth filling quicker.

Leaves crunched as you walked away, and you heard a soft voice. "Ngh- Y/n...?" Your heart broke, looking back as 049 propped himself up tiredly. His eyes widened as he saw you, the snarling mask on your face and black oozing down your front. He had no words, broken and paused in time. You watched as 035 walked back over to him, sneering and kicking up dirt into his face. "That, my friend, is revenge for abandoning me."

Before 049 could protest, 035 was running away with you as his host. 049 tried to stand, flailing from heartbreak as he finally got to his feet. What he heard next was the thing he never believed he would ever hear again.

"Halt, stop right there SCP-049, your under arrest."


	48. Chapter 48

You ran for miles, your mind only set on 049. On his look of pain, his features of utter distress. You felt regret. You wished you had listened from the start, then you could be in bed with him now... safe. But instead, you were choking on black slop, seeing people pass by with their pestilence coated breaths.

Reaching the town, you wept. "Stop." 035 warned, able to feel you. But you could not. And his plan to control you came tumbling down rather fast as your hands betrayed his control, reaching for the mask and pulling it off of you. It burnt, like hot glue sticking to your skin, and you screamed at the top of your lungs as you threw the guise to the ground. Delirious, deluded, you began laughing and crying and screaming as loud as possible.

"Y/n..." the mask called. "No! Shut your mouth!" You laughed, pulling at your hair. "Y/n look..." you kept laughing, coughing up black ooze. "Y/N!"

You finally looked, eyes widening. Several men with large dogs barking, all in an SCP uniform. A army truck following. You stood still, unsure what to do as they eyed your burnt face and deranged behaviour.

You welt to reach for a rock as some kind of weapon, but stopped as they yapped at you. "Halt!" "Aim your guns men."

"Wait-!"

A guard stepped forth, hand outstretched. You squinted, your heart plummeting. The man removed his helmet, tanned skin, blue eyes, wavy brown hair. You had seen him maybe twice before.

It was Rick's brother.

Some men moved in on 035, containing the mask... whilst Rick's brother came to your side. You stared ahead, limp. Your heart was on fire. A clap of thunder overhead, your eyes shutting as you fell to your knees. No tears, but you curled into a ball on the floor.

The next thing you knew, you were in the truck, covered by a blanket and naked beneath. Rick's elder brother had his arm around your shoulders, sitting you up. You had not spoken a single word, staring out the window in shock.

The drive was long and stormy, and you missed being in a car... being with people. Rick's brother smiled warmly as you gripped his hand for dear life, looking at him like you might drop down dead any second.

After an hour or two, your drive came to an end. And you were hoisted out the car. "Okay, get her to the medic." You kept a hold on the man's hand, everyone sighing and letting you continue as you refused to let go. He walked you inside, talking warmly to you.

"Hi Y/n, my name is Jaden." You looked down, walking inside. "You... might not know me. But I know you." Your head was still down, not a sound leaving your lips. "When Rick... left us, he left a note in his room for me to find. I still have it."

You listened as he tried to recall. "Dear big bro, there's this really fly chick, names Y/n. She got H/c and E/c. She works with 049 as a cleaner, the issue is the big guy has been hurting her. In more then one way I think. If something happens to me, know to look for her bro." You squeezed his hand tighter, heart tumbling as you fell to your knees and wept. Scientists and cleaning staff gathered round the sight, watching you weep on the floor.

"Give her space..." someone called, medics coming to your rescue. "Please come with me..." you begged Jaden, him smiling and nodding. He looked to an older guard, who nodded. "Go ahead J."

So you pottered to the medical bay, sat on a seat. The woman clicked a device, wrapping your leg. "Tell us anything you remember. We know for sure 049 took you with him when he escaped; we saw the camera footage." Tears streamed down your face. "Take your time darling..." the woman reassured.

"Oh god..." you began, voice trembling. "Can... I write it down?" You asked, unable to even speak. She nodded, handing you paper as she began sewing your painful leg.

'My name is Y/n L/n...' you wrote, the silence in the room tense and awkward. 'I was a janitor for 049.' "I can't..." you admitted, the trauma getting to you. "Fuck... I will never be able to say what happened..." you cried, hitting your head with the clipboard. "Stop that..." Jaden stopped you. "Just kill me.... please..."

"Okay, why don't we... go backwards?" The clever medic asked, knowing this might work. "Tell me what happened before you were found."

You sniffed. "Me and 049 were getting married..." they looked at you like you were insane, but it was a smart move on the medics behalf because now you had to explain. "He cut our hands, said we were bonded. He could tell where I was... and after a while me him too." They wrote down what you said. "I wore 035 to get free, 049 kept me in this old house by a hill... and he..." you choked up again, and the two listening got an idea what he may have done to you.

A hand on your knee, reassuring. "When... I worked here... he drugged me, took me to my room.... and we..." you fumbled your hands. "I... sorry about that." "Do not apologise for something you did not do." "But I did... to save Rick's life I had to go see him, I hated it! He... tricked me into liking it. Please, please, please... don't blame me." You wept. "We are not Y/n."

"I can see it now..." you spoke, holding your hand. "He is here." Jaden cleared his throat. "No, 049 is yet to be contained." "Please, let me prove to you... just... follow me." They both looked unsure, but followed you down the hall anyway.

"The bond, we know where each other are all the time..." you followed the red string, down the elevator and right into his old lab, which no longer allowed him free. There he lay, unconscious and drugged. You shook your head, backing away quick and hurrying to the elevator, running to the medic room and taking a seat before you feinted.

"Believe me now?" You spat, eyes red and full of tears. "Wow..." Jaden said, rubbing his neck. "What else did he do to you?" You kept silent, unable to speak anymore.

You shut your eyes, wishing it would all go away. But you were trapped again now. Always trapped.


	49. Chapter 49

"Morning babycakes..." you smiled at Doctor Bright, rising from your seat in your office. It had been 8 months since the words were spoken to you. 'We could use your abilities on the team.' They had been so kind. 'Meet Bright, he will look after you.' "What's cooking today then good lookin'?" Bright asked as you opened your lunchbox. "Eh, old mac n' cheese." "Holy shit, snap." He showed you his meal.

'You came here in rags Y/n, and now your up in the office with the top researchers.' Jaden had said to you. 'It is nice y'know... another one joining the team, who can't really... die.' Bright had said to you, patting your back. 'Yes, as much as I would have loved to... it seems I can no longer die. Or age. Or get hurt.' You admitted to Bright all those months ago.

Alagaddan blood left you immortal, and whilst you fit right in with the top researchers... you were cursed with the bond still. When you slept at night, you toyed the string... wondering if 049 could feel it too. You had not seen him since, and today after so long... you were facing him again. A mission to understand why he chose to null his touch, and now chooses to continue curing people in this current day.

"Your gonna be fine," Kondraki leant over his desk to you, "just come get us if something happens." The foundation knew what happened, but only these guys up here had seen you cry, had held you tight when you broke down. "I am scared..." you admitted, letting Clef smack your back and rub your shoulders. "C'mon, y'know we will kick his ass if he starts. And think... how much you getting paid just to go see him again?" "About... 9000 just for today." Clef blew off steam from his cigarette.

"But... it is the same room, the same person.." your breathing increased. "And your immune to him," Bright gave you a look, "he has no power here over you whatsoever. So go down there and fuck. him. up." He reached into your draw, pulling out the red lipstick he got you for Christmas, putting some on your lips. "Show him just how much you have changed."

You nodded, all of them cheering and supporting you as you left. Your heart was burning, your lungs felt like you were drowning. You got in the elevator, and rode it down. You could see the people waiting ahead for you.

You could see the black smoke rising from them, but you were used to the rotting smell now. Only certain people had it, and luckily none of your close friends in your office had it. But still... you paused in the hall and noticed them beckoning you over. You shook your head, falling to your knees.

Someone ran to you, assuring you to come along. "Come on Y/n, it doesn't know your coming." That gave you small hope, shocking him with your presence.

You took a deep breath, feeling you had no choice, and pushed on. You stood in the window, 049 blissfully unaware as he sat at his desk. The foundation now knew he could remove his mask, but only he could... and he refused to do so at all times.

You wanted to duck and hide when your colleague hit the audio button, greeting him. "Good morning 049, I trust you slept well." He had taken to not being so polite either, thinking you were still free in the world... no need to be polite to anyone else without you here.

He turned, glaring a bit. Whatever came over you was spiteful, was afraid and terrorized. You hit the audio button, leaning into it. "They asked you a question 049." Your voice was deep, low and dangerous. His head whipped to you, staring. Both just staring.

He instantly hurried to the window opposite you, hands on the glass. "My darling, is that really you?!" Seeing him so feeble, so powerless, so needy... gave you validation and strength. Having him overpower you or treat you like dirt would have broken you, so this was a bit pleasing.

You chose not to answer, glaring. Your colleague's watched the scene in silence. "Your face... heavens, was it 035?" "Yeah." You spat, arms folding. "Oh my love... if only I could hold you..." "You can." You smiled sarcastically. "Guards, secure him!"

The guards went in on your command, and 049 seemed happy thinking you were coming to see him. With him chained down, unable to move, you stepped inside. Having him tower over you again made it so much more real, more scary, but you knew what you wanted to say. "Angel, please... hold me again." You sneered, prodding his chest as your colleagues gasped. "I digress your joy. You are not fit... to wear this." You snapped, pulling at his robes harshly. "My love...?" He was confused, looking at you patiently.

"You are a hideous little wench, and I was a fool for EVER believing you otherwise. You belong in chains, you have not learnt your lesson or who is boss, acting on your own." He quickly recalled they were once his own words that you were using against him now. "Have you anything to say?!" He went to speak, but you punched him hard across his masked face.

He looked like he was crying, and you wanted to break down. "I... I am so sorry 049..." you said low, body trembling. "Oh my dear, I said it before. Your pain is my pain." He leant down, his forehead on yours. You pushed him away. "You... you ruined whatever we had 049. And you will never have me again."

"I digress dear, I know you still love me deep down." He was not wrong; you were startled by your need to hug and apologise to him. But months training as a doctor here, at the foundation, left you aware it was his abuse and control manipulating your mind. "No, you never will again."

He chuckled lowly.

"What is so funny?" You spat.

"I suppose your words would mean nothing, in a breach. I will have you again, dear, and all I ask is for you to wait for me."

You glared his way, walking out. His threat to come find you in a breach was startling. But you hid your tears and lips moving as you spoke to yourself heading to the elevator.

"I will...."


End file.
